Beautiful Reminiscences
by play with the immogen
Summary: Updated! Festival yang mulai berjalan bagi Naruto dan seluruh penghuni College... Siapa bilang musim gugur bukan musim dimana cinta bersemi? Shounen-ai. SasuNaru. GaaNaru..
1. 1st piece : awkward starting

Beautiful Reminiscences

Beautiful Reminiscences

Author : play me 'til noon

Rate : T ? M ?

Disclaimer: Mas Kishimoto yang jauh di Jepang sana... qu pinjem dulu ya!

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU-ish (dibandingkan di manganya sekarang).

A/N : Homophobes ga dianjurkan baca . Yang nggak suka angst, fluff, twisted story, dan chapters story juga mendingan ga baca. Pairingnya ... saya bingung mau jadiin NaruXGaa atau NaruXSasu ? Ya sudah deh, liat nanti aja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

1st piece/ awkward start

0o0o0o

Apa yang terjadi di ulang tahun mu yang ke 16?

Banjir kado ? Ada kue ulang tahun tiga tingkat ? Pesta kejutan ? Kios ramen dekat rumah memberimu voucher gratis makan ramen setahun ?

Atau...

Pengumuman kau _(lagi-lagi ) _harus pindah rumah ...?

0o0o0o

"Guru Iruka...! Ayolah, batalkan saja ya ? Ya?"

Laki-laki dengan codet di hidung itu tersenyum paham melihat tingkah cowok remaja yang sedang merajuk di hadapannya itu. Tak kelihatan kalau 2 minggu lewat bocah pirang itu sudah berumur 16 tahun.

"Naruto, dengarkan ya... –ehem. Hal ini tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi. Kau sudah sekitar 2 minggu resmi pindah ke sini dan –aku sudah cerita sebelumnya, kan?- aku sudah mendaftarkanmu jauh beberapa bulan sebelumnya, jadi mengapa kau harus menolak ?"

Naruto merenggut sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Tapi aku TETAP TIDAK MAU masuk SEKOLAH itu!"

"Kenapa ?" Iruka masih mencoba bersabar. Padahal Naruto yang sedari tadi menghalangi pintu keluar bisa saja membuatnya terlambat kerja.

"Guru... kau tahu kan aku tidak suka sekolah ? Selama ini kan aku sekolah di rumah denganmu dan anak-anak lainnya di desa kiri.."

"Itu kan dulu, kamu sekarang sudah di Konoha, Naruto. Dan sekarang kamu benar-benar dibawah pengawasanku , tanggung jawabku. 100. Lagipula, kamu dulu sempat sekolah biasa saat masih di Suna kan? Kamu juga pernah menetap di Konoha... dulu sekali. Kamu _**pasti**_ tidak ingat," Iruka terdiam sebentar, "Kamu pasti baik-baik saja di sekolahmu yang sekarang ."

"Tapi saat di Suna aku masih kecil, masih sekolah dasar. Toh soal aku pernah tinggal di sini juga aku tidak ingat. Guru...!! Aku tidak mau ke sekolah formal begitu!"

Iruka merasa kepalanya berputar. Naruto yang ngotot begini... dia harus hati-hati menghadapinya.. harus..

Naruto masih mencoba memberikan alasan, "Apa sekolah mahal itu nggak memberatkan guru?"

"Tidak, Naruto. Terserah dengan biaya atau apa, aku hanya ingin kamu sekolah. Sekolah di tempat itu. Lupakan sekolah rumahan yang selama ini kamu lakukan saat di Kiri, lupakan gadis bernama Sakura atau apalah itu... Kamu tidak akan bisa menemuinya dalam waktu dekat ini... Ya sudah, permisi, aku mau berangkat kerja-"

Iruka berkata panjang lebar dengan nada menegaskan yang lembut. Ia yakin Naruto akan mengerti. Dia telah setengah melangkah keluar dari rumah sebelum mendadak Naruto bereaksi diluar dugaannya...

"HEEH? Maksud guru Iruka bicara melupakan Sakura... tidak bisa bertemu Sakura sementara waktu itu apa? KOK BEGITU??"

Iruka garuk-garuk kepala, bingung. "Bukannya aku sudah pernah menjelaskan padamu. Sekolah mu yang sekarang adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki dan wajib asrama untuk yang SMA nya... Masa kau tidak ingat??"

Naruto bengong . Dia _benar-benar lupa_ .

Cowok semua? Asrama?

...

Dan... apa kata guru terakhir tadi sebelum pergi?

Berangkat malam ini?

Geez!

Dia terlalu sibuk protes selama ini sampai lupa kemungkinan berhasilnya yang tipis tidak bisa membatalkan rencana guru Iruka!

0o0o0o

Memasuki pintu gerbangnya saja, Naruto sudah gatal-gatal.

Nggak, bukan karena ada ulat bulu yang nemplok ketiup angin musim gugur .

Tapi karena sekolah ini... asli LEBAY!

(kayak Naruto tingkah nya nggak lebay aja..)

Seumur hidup Naruto belum pernah melihat segala kemewahan yang sekarang terhampar jelas di depannya. Segala kemewahan, segala sesuatu yang berlebihan.

Di antara pintu gerbang dan bangunan asrama (yang lebih mirip puri) terdapat taman, yang katanya dan kayaknya benar, seluas 600 meter. Lengkap dengan segala lampu taman berukiran detail, 2 kolam air mancur, berbagai pohon cantik di tepi dan beberapa gazebo anggun yang mengingatkan Naruto pada model dekor tempat pernikahan di desa Kiri dulu.

Bahkan, ujung-ujung tertinggi gerbangnya... dilapisi emas?

Betulkah guru Iruka punya uang sebanyak itu untuk menyekolahkannya?

Kayaknya nraktir ramen daging deluxe aja agak pelit deh...

Mata masih mendadak celong melihat segala kemewahan mendadak ini, tahu-tahu dia sudah disuruh turun dari kereta kuda dan ikut Iruka masuk ke dalam.

Disambut oleh seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek, yang meminta mereka langsung menuju ke ruang kepala asrama, Naruto jadi deg-degan sendiri.

Apakah ia sudah berpenampilan cukup rapi ? (jumpsuit item-oren kan rapi...)

Apakah badannya tidak bau ? (sip, udah mandi kembang 7 rupa)

Apakah seluruh administrasinya tuntas ? (nggak ngerti begituan, itu kan urusannya guru.)

Apa nanti ada tes intelegensia ? (jangan donk! Ntar ketahuan begonya nih gua ...)

Apakah kepala asrama nya cakep? (lumayan kan, buat digebet...)

Dan yang paling penting ...

Apa beliau rajin bayar pajak ?

(ada hubungannya kok teman-teman, anak murid mana yang nggak malu kalau gurunya ketahuan korup pajak?)

"Naruto? Kau gugup?" Iruka bertanya. Padahal mereka cuma berjalan lurus saja karena ruangan kepala asrama itu ada di lantai 1, tapi kok agak lama ya sampainya? "Tenang saja dia orang yang baik. Oh ya, nanti jangan tersesat ya. Gedung ini asrama untuk anak kelas 10-11 saja lho! Namanya asrama A. Masing-masing anak dapat kamar sendiri. Atau ada juga yang berdua."

Okay. Pemborosan tempat yang kelewatan

Satu gedung 5 lantai sepanjang ini, seluruh penduduk desa juga bisa tinggal di sini saja deh.

"Yak, siapkan dirimu Naruto," guru Iruka yang tadinya berjalan disamping Naruto kini beringsut ke belakangnya, "Pasang senyum yang sopan, jaga sikap..." guru Iruka membukakan pintu dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

Krek!

Pintu dibuka... dan

Eh? Kok nggak ada orang ...?

Ini kenapa lagi... guru Iruka mendadak tegang begini di balik punggung ku?

Di ruangan itu cuma ada beberapa meja kecil, 1 rak buku, 1 meja kerja utama dan kursi hitam yang membelakangi pintu disertai 1 sofa untuk tamu.

Guru Iruka kayaknya lebih gugupan dari aku deh... kenapa sih?

Mendadak kursi hitam itu berputar.

Menunjukkan sosok si kepala asrama A. Rambut perak, masker yang menutupi mulut dan head protector yang setengah turun menutupi mata.

Dia beranjak berdiri dengan elegan. Ala aristokrat.

Sangat elegan. Naruto sampai pengen bisa bersikap seperti itu.

Lalu...

...dia berlari ke arah Naruto dan (tepatnya) Iruka...

...dengan tangan terbuka... sambil bilang,

"Lumba-lumba! Astaga lumba-lumbaku! Datang juga..."

Mendadak si paman rambut perak berubah image.

... jadi persis seperti brontosaurus yang sudah punah.

Tadinya saja kalem dan cool, begitu hujan asam datang ...

...bringas dan ilfeel-in nya nggak kalah sama T-REX.

Refleks Naruto menutupi guru Iruka yang rupanya sudah firasat bakal 'diserang' begini.

"Ka.. Kakashi, ini Naruto." Iruka memajukan Naruto lewat dorongan di pundak. Daripada dibilang 'memperkenalkan', Iruka lebih tepat dibilang'menawarkan'.

"Eh... iya, saya Naruto. Senang bertemu dengan Pak Kakashi." dengan setengah bingung dan senyum terpaksa, Naruto menjulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. Takut-takut orang didepannya berubah image lagi...

Dan mendadak ...

Hujan asam nya reda..

Brontosaurus kembali makan rumput...

Mengunyah bak Paris Hilton...

Yang seakan lupa ingatan habis bermalam sama laki orang...

Yah sudahlah.

Lupakan perubahan image besar-besaran di awal masuk tadi. Apapun maksudnya itu. Toh begitu sudah duduk berhadapan membicarakan perihal kedatangan Naruto sebagai murid baru, si Om Kakashi ini langsung kembali ke fase awal, kalem dan elegan.

Sekalipun, Naruto –yang duduk disamping Iruka- dapat merasakan awan aura aneh bertajuk, 'TAHAN DIRI ANDA, LIHAT SITUASI! ADA ANAK-ANAK!' mengambang diantara 2 orang dewasa ini.

"... Ya, jadi perkenalkan sekali lagi, aku Hatake Kakashi , pengawas asrama A. Kamu Naruto kan?"

Perkenalan ulang yang penuh basa-basi.

"Konoha College berdiri berdasarkan kerja sama pemerintah dua wilayah yaitu Konohagakure dan Sunagakure dengan tujuan mengembangkan generasi masa depan yang lebih baik. Terdapat tingkatan SMP hingga Universitas. Dimana hanya Universitas yang terbuka bagi siswi perempuan, itupun baru mulai 2 tahun lalu. Dari usia dan pengalaman belajarmu , telah diputuskan kamu akan menempati kelas 10. Semua buku pelajaran dan seragam telah disiapkan, silahkan cek kamarmu nanti. Oh ya, kamarmu ruangan 18 di lantai 4... jadi nomor 418.." Kakashi menjelaskan seraya membuka berkas-berkas sehubungan murid baru.

Nampaknya penjelasan Kakashi berhenti sampai di situ. Karena detik berikutnya, Naruto menyadari mata si pengawas asrama ini melihat ke arah guru Iruka terus. Sementara guru Iruka, berulangkali memutar bola matanya, bersikap seolah tatapan intens itu hanyalah kolak ilusi di bulan puasa. Fana, tidak boleh ditanggapi.

"Sudah nih penjelasannya?" Naruto dengan sengaja memecah keheningan yang canggung itu.

Mata Kakashi mengedip sekali. Bahkan saat datang interupsi mengagetkan begini pun, jaim nya tetap sempurna.

"Apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

"Hmm, kapan aku mulai ikut pelajaran?"

"Besok. Pelajaran mulai jam 6.40," Kakashi menjawab singkat.

"Apa?! Besok kan hari minggu!" Naruto setengah berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Iruka lantas menariknya ke posisi duduk semula seraya menunjukkan raut 'jaga sikapmu Naru.'

Siapa juga yang tidak kaget. Perjalanan ke sekolah ini saja sudah cukup melelahkan. Sekalipun namanya Konoha college, lokasinya jauh dari pusat wilayah. Lokasinya dekat perbatasan Suna-Konoha. Belum lagi bawaan lahiriah Naruto yang malas belajar dan aslinya memang emoh masuk sekolah elit ini . Dan dengan gampangnya orang ini memutuskan ia langsung belajar besok? Di hari minggu dimana biasanya ia bangun siang dan main seharian penuh? Sekarang saja sudah 23.20, sudah hampir minggu tahu!

Kakashi terkekeh kecil. "Santai saja. Itu jam bel berbunyi. Sekolah ini bersistem fleksibel, kau ikut jam pelajaran sesuai kesepakatan kelas sendiri-sendiri, lihat kertas jadwalnya di mejamu. Biasanya tidak ada kelas yang memasukkan pelajaran-pelajaran berat di hari minggu, jadi kau bahkan bisa kembali ke asrama sebelum lewat tengah hari."

"Oh begitu." Naruto membalas singkat. Bingung mau berekspresi apa. Karena dalamnya tetap saja ia masih berdebar-debar menjalani hari-hari sekolahnya di sini. Bahkan sistem belajar yang tadi disebutkan pun terkesan begitu asing baginya.

" Ya, ya. Nampaknya memang agak berat ya bicara pada orang yang jauh lebih tua seperti aku ini..." Kakashi tersenyum-senyum menghadapi Naruto.

"E-eh! Bukan seperti itu... maaf saya,"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa." Kakashi memotong perkataan Naruto dengan senyum yang masih bertahan di tempatnya, "Silahkan ke ruangan sebelah. Aku sudah sengaja mempersiapkan seseorang untuk memperkenalkan segala sesuatunya lebih jelas untukmu."

Naruto berdiri dengan canggung dari sofa. Entah bagaimana, nuansa pada suara Kakashi terdengar berbeda.

Baru ia mau menuju pintu masuk tadi, tiba-tiba Kakashi bicara lagi, "Lewat pintu disamping rak buku saja, Uzumaki Naruto. Sekalian bawa kopermu, nanti orang itu akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar –koper Iruka biar nanti saja-"

Naruto melangkah tanpa suara. Nada Kakashi saat bicara memang terdengar biasa saja. Namun... tidak tatapannya kepada Iruka saat ini.

Sinar apa itu di mata Guru Kakashi?

...dan...

kok... ada bersit pink begitu di pipi guru Iruka?

Heh??

"Baik-baiklah dengannya, dia ketua OSIS untuk tahun ini,"

seperti sadar diperhatikan, Kakashi beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mengantar Naruto ke pintu penghubung yang sengaja ia bukakan, "Mungkin agak sulit dimengerti tapi dasarnya... dia cocok denganmu."

0o0o

Ruangan yang ini berbeda dengan ruangan yang tadi. Sama-sama terlihat tipe ruangan satu pribadi sih, tapi yang ini nggak mirip ruang kerja. Lebih mirip perpustakaan pribadi.

Banyak rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Satu ruangan itu penuh sama rak saja. Furnitur lainnya di ruangan berkarpet merah dengan ukir-ukiran rumit itu pun hanya ada 2 sofa personal ukuran king size, 1 TV layar datar super besar, dan 1 tungku perapian.

Benar-benar tempat yang nyaman untuk menyepi.

Lalu, mana ketua OSIS sekolah elit ini?

"Ha –halo ?"

Sunyi sesaat. Naruto nggak mau maju ke tengah ruangan bundar ini. Takut-takut nanti ada kejutan yang bikin ilfil seperti di ruangan Guru Kakashi.

Secepat kilat sekelebat bayangan muncul dari atas...

Sesosok pemuda kini dengan wajah tepat di sisi wajah Naruto.

Hanya saja posisinya... tergantung terbalik.

"Halo," suara yang tipis itu menyapu telinga dan pipi Naruto dengan hangat.

Naruto terkaget-kaget dan hampir berteriak sekeras mungkin tepat setelah ia menyadari pemuda itu menyapanya dalam posisi yang aneh.

Dan dengan wajah yang (terlalu) dekat.

"Uwwaa!" Naruto terjungkal-jungkal ke belakang. Terlalu kaget.

"Aduh!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepala dan bokongnya. Dia memang kalau kaget jadi suka norak sendiri. Padahal Guru Iruka sudah berpesan padanya untuk bersikap baik seperti layaknya cowok-cowok elit di sini. Haah... entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

"Berdiri?"

Tiba-tiba saja cowok itu sudah mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Tapi penawaran bantuan apa itu?

'Berdiri?' ... ?

Bukankah seharusnya , 'Bisa berdiri?' , begitu?

Atau jangan-jangan maksudnya menyuruh berdiri ? Tapi kok pakai nada tanya ?

Namun, tahu-tahu Naruto sudah ditarik berdiri. Satu tangan cowok itu menarik tangannya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menyilang di punggung Naruto. Seakan menjaga agar anak baru yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri itu tidak kaget seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih. Hehe." Naruto berucap. Mata cowok itu seperti mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

"Hn."

Naruto mengernyit menerima jawaban ogah-ogahan seperti itu. Apalagi begitu melihat cowok itu langsung berbalik badan dan naik ke tangga (1) (yang rupanya tempatnya tadi mengaitkan kaki waktu menyapa Naruto dalam posisi terbalik ke atas).

"H-hey!"

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu ketua OSIS seperti yang tadi dikatakan Guru Kakashi? Bisa turun sebentar tidak? Ada yang mau kutanyakan nih!" Naruto setengah berteriak karena tadi cowok yang kini ada di bagain rak paling tinggi itu tidak juga menoleh ke arahnya.

Cowok itu melirik sedikit dari buku yang dibacanya. "Ya, itu aku yang disebutkan Guru Kakashi. Apa?"

Hah? 'Apa' apaan sih?

...

Oh. Yang mau aku tanyakan itu ya maksudnya?

"Tapi bisa tidak kau turun sebentar?"

Cowok itu memandangnya lama. Lalu turun dengan ringan.

Tanpa tangga.

Lalu buat apa tadi dia (sok) mengurusi tangga begitu ? Naruto berucap dalam hati.

Dalam gerakan yang halus, dengan cepat cowok itu sudah ada di dekat Naruto. "Kau tahu, tak sopan anak kelas sepuluh bicara sekeras itu pada anak kelas sebelas. Ada apa?"

Oh iya juga ya, sudah jadi ketua OSIS berarti paling tidak sudah kelas 11.

Eh..? Senyum apa itu?

Baru kali ini Naruto betul-betul melihat apa yang dikatakan orang dengan senyuman 'maut'

Pakai tanda petik, supaya ambigu.

Karena nyatanya, selain senyuman itu _maut_ dalam artian mempesona luar biasa (yah, meski sama-sama cowok pun Naruto tak bisa memungkirinya) , senyum itu juga _maut_ dalam artian sebenarnya...

... mematikan .

...berkabut, tapi memberikan batasan kuat sampai mana kau bisa ikut campur dengannya.

Dan sekali lagi hal itu terjadi.

Mata laki-laki di hadapannya mengingatkan Naruto pada seseorang...

Sakura –kah ?

Warna mata mereka sama tapi... bukan itu .

"Ah, akhirnya turun juga. Maaf,maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namamu? Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" dengan percaya diri Naruto menggenggam tangan yang putih bak porselen itu.

Laki-laki itu menatap tangannya yang digenggam Naruto, lalu berpindah ke wajah Naruto yang dihiasi senyum lebar. Namun ia tidak menarik tangannya. Sebaliknya setelah mendengar nama itu, mendadak matanya –yang tadinya beku- terbelalak. Sedikit. Naruto bahkan tidak yakin apa terbelalak adalah kata yang pantas.

"Gaara."

"Ga-a-ra?" Naruto mengeja nama itu perlahan. Tanpa sadar tindakan sederhananya berefek luar biasa pada orang ini. Sekalipun yang bersangkutan diam saja. "Gaara saja ?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia justru memalingkan wajah dan bertanya, "Apa penjelasan Guru Kakashi sudah jelas semuanya untukmu?"

"Hmm... sudah, sih. Hey, hey, apa ada penjelasan tambahan mungkin?"

"Tidak ada. Bawa tasmu, akan kuantar ke kamar."

Perubahan sifat yang mendadak.

Mata yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang...

...pada sesuatu.

Belum-belum, sudah ada hal yang menyita perhatiannya begini...

0o0o

(Lapangan basket, jam yang sama)

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu besok akan ada kehadiran murid baru di sekolah ini ?"

Yang dipanggil Sasuke menoleh dengan cuek. Wajahnya yang mengkilat basah oleh keringat tetap menunjukkan garis ukir yang indah dan menawan. "Oh, ya? Masuk kelas mana?" tanyanya seraya mengusap-usap rambut nya dengan handuk.

Laki-laki berkacamata hitam berwajah datar yang tadi bicara dengan nada rumit itu melengkapi keterangannya, "Kelasmu. 10-F! Rambutnya pirang, kulitnya coklat. Hmm, jenis langka..."

Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan temannya, Sasuke beranjak untuk keluar dari court sambil membawa tas dan headbandnya. Meninggalkan Shino dan beberapa teman lain yang masih tertarik dengan topik murid baru.

Pada nyatanya, bukannya ia tak peduli sama sekali.

Mengingat ini adalah anak baru ... (yang baru masuk 6 bulan setelah tahun ajaran dimulai –april-) tapi mengapa masuk kelas F ?

Apakah anak ini...?

"Che!"

Sasuke melupakan pikirannya dan melanjutkan membuka pintu asrama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 1st piece's status : done 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(1).Tangga yang Aria maksud itu tangga yang biasa buat masang lampu itu lho. Kan bisa juga tuh buat ambil barang di rak-rak tinggi kayak di film Harry Potter...

Yup, walaupun kayaknya belum keliatan apa-apa disini, saia tetap minta ripiu nya yah! Komentar, saran, kritik, pujian,... ya asal bukan flame deh! Seiring berjalannya cerita, nanti pairingnya juga jadi jelas sendiri kok. (mudah-mudahan...) Peace! 4ria.


	2. 2nd piece : up and up

Beautiful Reminiscenes

Beautiful Reminiscenes

Author : play me 'til noon

Disclaimer: udah pada tau kan manga & anime ini aslinya punya siapa? Judul chapter terinspirasi dari band keren, Relient K.

Warning: shounen-ai, long chapters story, lama nge-update.

A/N: saia bingung, saia bingung... ini mau jadi SasuNaru atau GaaNaru... Banyak rahasia masing-masing tokoh yang saia tahan agak lama... yah supaya nyambung aja ceritanya. Saia kesel ngeliat hit buat cerita ini nyampai angka 70-an, tapi miskin review... Apa karena bulan puasa? Yah, selamat menunaikan deh buat yang menjalani. Peace!

Review Reply :

Angie Da Angel: My first reviewer! Love you! SMA nya khusus putra jadi ga ada kaka kelas cewe...

AkiRasOuChi: Mana seme atau uke belum penting, hehe. Bantu saia dulu tentuin couple tetap nya! Thanx a lot!

VongoLa : (maaf nama kamu saia singkat.. ) Lemon? Yah nanti kalau reviewer makin banyak dan banyak juga yang minta, bisa dipertimbangkan. Tapi cerita ini masih panjaaaang, chap11 aja belum tamat. Sabar ya..

BrightLune: Akhirnya... ini saia updet.

Tya: Ya, ya... kalau becandaannya garing maklum aja, niat saya ngedrama sih, bukan humor. Hhe.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

2nd piece/up and up

0o0o0o0

Padahal sudah nyalakan weker .

Padahal sudah sengaja bereskan buku sesuai jadwal sebelum tidur.

Padahal ada kamar mandi di kamar sendiri.

Padahal seragamnya juga sudah tersiapkan rapi di sisi lemari baju.

Tapi...

Kenapa masih bisa telat sih ??

**0o0o0o**

Seumur hidup baru kali ini Uzumaki Naruto ganti baju.

Salah pengertian. Maksudnya, benar-benar terlihat ganti jenis baju yang dipakai.

Minggu, hampir pukul 7 tepat.

Dan ia bahkan belum sampai ke kelasnya yang baru. 10-F.

"Adu-du-duh!" suara Naruto menggema ke sisi-sisi lorong megah yang sepi. Hampir saja

ia terjungkal saat berlari karena sepatu pantofel bertali yang masih baru itu licin dan serasa 'asing' di kakinya. Kedua tangannya sendiri bergerak canggung, repot memasang dasi biru khusus kelasnya di kerah kemeja putih itu. Dasarnya belum pernah betul-betul pasang dasi sendiri, apalagi kalau sekarang dalam keadaan terburu-buru dan satu tangan menggendol blazer...? Pagi yang tidak baik bagi seorang murid baru.

Berhenti di depan sebuah tangga lebar berkarpet merah, Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya. Peta sekolah. Eh... salah. Terbalik, yang tadinya itu sih peta asrama... ("Guru Iruka tega membiarkan aku tersasar di tempat seluas ini pada hari pertama sekolah !")

"Naik," Naruto menaiki nak tangga satu per satu, "Belok," Naruto masih berusaha membaca peta sementara dirinya menyusuri tangga berbentuk L, "Sampai di lantai 2, ruangan 2 dari ujung di sisi kanan. Sip." Naruto dengan mantap menjejakan kakinya di lorong lantai dua itu.

Lorong megah yang lain. Yang lorongnya dicat putih gading dengan berbagai lukisan jumbo dan pahatan banyak tokoh legendaris. Sepanjang lantai nya dilapis karpet merah.

Wah, harus lari nih, Naruto berpikir dalam hati melihat jam kuno di sisi lorong menunjukkan pukul 7.

Dengan cepat ia berlari. Tidak perlu terlalu peduli ketahuan orang lain atau tidak, karena semua pintu ruangan kelas itu (tipe yang 2 daun pintu, terbuat dari kaca, kayak pintu supermarket –a/n)tertutup rapat dan tidak ada jendela yang menghadap ke lorong (semua menghadap ke taman luar) . Hampir saja kelewatan, kalau ia tidak melihat papan kelas 10-F.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Naruto mengecek buku bawaannya lengkap. Ia juga memastikan seluruh seragamnya telah rapi, termasuk dasi dan pin 'KC' di ujungnya, lalu terakhir, uji suara mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Sip. Komplit terkendali.

Tangannya perlahan mendorong satu daun pintu.

Naruto telah bersiap untuk bersikap lebih sopan daripada seharusnya, mengingat ia terlambat sekitar 20 menit...

... juga bersiap untuk jaim beberapa waktu layaknya pedoman anak baru.

"Selamat pagi, guru... Sa-saya Naruto, maaf terlambat..." Naruto menjulurkan setengah kepalanya ragu-ragu. Terlihat sang guru yang cukup familiar baginya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan masuk..

Niat naruto adalah untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan baik...

... dengan manis...

... tak kalah manis dengan suara Cinta Laura waktu menyanyikan 'Oh, Baby!'...

...merampungkan image anak baru idaman seperti yang di majalah.

Niat nya sih begitu.

Tapi jadinya... begini.

Terpeleset dobel dan merelakan ciuman pertamanya lepas dengan lantai marmer.

Semua karena sepatu licin itu, dan kaus kaki licin yang didalamnya, Naruto sampai jatuh di depan kelas begitu. Lengkap dengan backsound orang-orang tertawa kencang dengan tatapan, 'He is just another stupid blonde' kepadanya. Bikin kesal. Malu.

Sepatu sial. Kaus kakinya juga sama aja.

"Bisa berdiri ?" bu guru berambut hitam itu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Eh –ah, bisa bu. Hhe." Naruto buru-buru bangkit begitu sadar si guru sudah berjalan mendekatinya. Nggak lupa pamer senyum dulu supaya kelihatan oke.

Si guru berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto ke tengah kelas. Seakan ingin melindungi si anak baru dari imej culun yang keburu diberikan anak-anak sekelas. Tempat duduk di ruangan kelas yang diatur setengah lingkaran melebar ke atas (seperti bangku ruang kuliah itu lho-a/n) itu memang membuat kejadian Naruto tadi terlihat jelas (dan culun parah) bagi siapapun. Termasuk sama si guru sendiri, sebenarnya...

"Kamu anak baru itu ya ?" si Ibu Guru bertanya pelan yang kemudian dijawab anggukan kepala antusias persis anak-anak dari Naruto.

Melihat itu si Ibu guru tersenyum, entah mengapa atau berarti apa. Ambigu.

Si ibu guru kemudian menyejajarkan diri dengan Naruto yang telah menghadap ke depan murid lainnya, lalu merangkul pundak Naruto hangat, seraya berkata, "Maaf ya, kita potong dulu pembicaraan yang tadi. Sekarang biar ibu perkenalkan murid baru yang akan belajar di kelas F bersama kalian. Silahkan, perkenalkan diri mu."

Naruto mangap dikit untuk mengambil nafas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto."

"Nggak pakai nama lengkap?" seorang cowok berkepala nanas bertanya sekedarnya dari barisan belakang.

"Oh –iya ya, nama lengkap saya, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hah? Kok tiga kata?" kali ini seorang cowok cantik berambut pirang panjang.

"Kan katanya lengkap...? Iya kan? Itu tadi lengkap dari nama keluarga papa saya, mama saya, sama saya nya." Naruto nyengir pede.

Satu kelas diam.

Ada yang berpikiran : 'eh, iya ya... gua aja lupa nama keluarga nyokap gua..'

Tapi kebanyakan juga berpikir baik dan kritis, yaitu :'kenapa ada anak begini masuk College? kelas F lagi...'

"B –baik anak-anak, teman baru kalian namanya... emm, Uzumaki Naruto. Iya, Naruto-kun, silahkan kamu bisa mencari tempat duduk." Si Ibu guru menyela kesunyian, "Kamu bisa duduk di sana saja... di bangku pertama dari kanan barisan 4."

"Ah –terima kasih bu..."

"Shizune, guru olahraga dan kesehatan. Kemarin kita sudah bertemu di pintu asrama. Kamu ingat?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk sambil nyengir setelah berhasil mengingatnya. Bu Shizune membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil lalu menepuk pundak Naruto, tanda untuk mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di bangkunya.

Menaiki tangga kecil satu-per-satu ke barisan keempat, Naruto merasa ada beberapa anak yang memperhatikannya. Si rambut pirang panjang tadi, lalu seorang anak dengan jaket keabu-abuan bertudung. Naruto sih cuek saja, toh nggak kenal ini...

Baru akan duduk di bangkunya, Naruto sadar kalau bangku di sebelah kirinya kosong.

Naruto kira semua anak sekolah elit begini pastilah giat belajar dan tepat waktu.

"Sst."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Si kepala nanas tadi kini memanggilnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya ingin tahu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Nara Shikamaru," ucapannya berhenti sebentar untuk melirik ke arah guru Shizune yang tengah menulis sesuatu di papan, "Kamu murid baru di sini?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Di kelas F ini?"

Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk, kali ini dengan bingung. Apa ia salah masuk kelas?

"Beneran akan belajar di kelas F sampai kelas 12 nanti?"

Naruto mau mengangguk tapi mendadak ada pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya, "Eh? Memang nantinya sampai kelas akhir, nggak akan pindah-pindah kelas lagi gitu? Wah, bisa sama-sama teman yang ini terus ya?"

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia yakin, anak ini bahkan nggak tahu apa itu kelas F, syarat untuk murid yang masuk kelas F, masa depan anak kelas F di kepemerintahan... Uzumaki Naruto nggak tahu apa-apa soal kelas F.

Tapi, kenapa malah bisa masuk sini?

Di tengah tahun ajaran lagi. KC bukan sekolah yang dengan mudah menerima murid pindahan. Dan kelas F juga bukan kelas yang dengan mudah menerima anggota baru. Bukan dari siswanya yang bikin susah sih, tapi memang dari sistemnya begitu. Siswa kelas F sudah ditetapkan semenjak di SMP, dan anak-anak di dalamnya, harus rela menghabiskan waktu belajar 6 tahun (SMP-SMA) dengan muka itu-itu saja. Sekali masuk, tidak bisa keluar lagi.

Shikamaru sendiri malas tiap memikirkannya... walaupun jadi anak kelas F itu dapat cap 'spesial' transparan di jidat dan rasanya juga nggak buruk-buruk amat.

"Hei, jadi bener nih sampai kelas 12 nanti aku bakal di kelas F sama kalian terus gitu?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi.

"Hmm, begitulah. Hei jangan terlalu membalikkanbadanmu begitu, nanti masalah bila dilihat guru Shizune."

Naruto baru membetulkan posisi badannya menghadap ke depan lagi, seraya tetap menjulurkan kepalanya ke belakang karena masih ingin ngobrol dengan Shikamaru.

"Oi, Shika-"

Ucapan Naru berhenti disitu karena tahu-tahu Shizune telah membalikan badan dari papan tulis. Ternyata bukan karena Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mengobrol, tapi karena pintu kelas yang kini dibuka seseorang.

Naruto –dan juga Bu Shizune, Naruto yakin begitu- tidak menyadari pintu yang dibuka tersebut karena suara yang ditimbulkannya. Sebaliknya, pintu itu terbuka tanpa suara, dalam suatu gerakan yang cepat, namun halus dan elegan. Aura orang yang membukanya bukan orang sembarangan; pintu terbuka itu seakan sengaja membiarkan aura dingin anggunnya menyeruak masuk ke ruangan.

Kulit putih bak porselen.

Rambut biru dengan bentuk yang... unik namun terlihat pas.

Mata abu-abu kelam seperti obsidian.

Tubuh tinggi terbalut pakaian seragam lengkap dengan blazer.

Kaki jenjang yang melangkah tanpa suara ke tengah ruangan.

Naruto setuju untuk menyatakan separuh dari diri laki-laki itu adalah karya seni berjalan.

"Haah, akhirnya datang juga dia. Menyusahkan saja," Shikamaru bicara di tengah menguap nya.

Naruto bingung bagaimana Shikamaru bisa menguap, dan anak-anak lain bisa terlihat biasa-biasa saja, sementara dirinya begitu terpukau dengan sosok keren di depan sana.

Seperti sadar akan keterpakuan Naruto, Shikamaru berkata, "Kau belum kenal saja dengannya."

Naruto tak terlalu mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru ngomongnya sambil nguap dan males-malesan gitu sih. Naruto lebih tertarik melihat anak yang baru datang itu.

"Selamat pagi." anak (atau lebih tepat disebut pemuda?) tampan itu berucap singkat dan membungkukan badannya sedikit kepada Shizune. Sekalipun postur itu seharusnya menampilkan sosok rendah hati ataupun bersahaja, tapi tidak untuk orang ini. Dia tetap terlihat mengaggumkan.

Ia sudah meneggakan tubuh ketika berkata, "Maaf, saya terlambat."

Naruto dapat melihat guru Shizune bingung untuk menanggapi apa. "Ah –iya, Uchiha-kun kamu sudah terlambat hampir 1 jam, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi."

"Hn." Tanggap si Uchiha.

"Hah! Lain kali jangan ulangi? Uchiha Sasuke mana mempan dengar kalimat begitu?" anak dengan jaket keabu-abuan itu mengumpat pelan, namun terdengar Naruto.

"Ah! Uchiha-kun, kelas kita kedatangan anak baru. Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Dia duduk di sebelahmu, bantu dia ya! Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan sistem sekolah kita," Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun atas perkataan guru Shizune. Dia mencari dan menemukan posisi Naruto dengan cepat. Cowok pirang itu tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, tapi Sasuke hanya mendengus dan meneruskan naik tangga itu satu per satu.

"Baik anak-anak, catat dulu jadwal kita hari ini di papan. Hari ini, nanti pukul setengah sembilan, kita kan berolahraga di lapangan."

Naruto mengambil buku catatan olahraganya dari tas. Bahkan buku catatan pun telah disiapkan untuk masing-masing pelajaran. Seperti catatan olahraga misalnya, cover depan digambari bola bisbol. Sekolah yang kerajinan.

"Hey, aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto berucap pada orang sebelahnya sambil bersiap mencatat, "kamu Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

Bola mata Sasuke bahkan tidak berpindah dari bukunya, hanya sinar matanya saja yang menunjukkan ia mendengarkan Naruto. "Hn."

Naruto agak kesal dicuekin begitu. Mungkin orang cakep memang agak susah didekati, katanya bersabar dalam hati.

"Ehm, ini buat apa sih? Pelajaran olahraga kok nyatet?"

Sasuke cuma diam.

Naruto diam sejenak. Kemudian sadar mungkin pertanyaaannya kedengaran terlalu tolol.

"Oh iya, nanti mau olahraga apa?"

Sasuke tetap bisu. Ada urat berkedut di ujung dahi Naruto.

"Aku tahu! Sasuke nggak suka olahraga! Hahaha...!" naruto (masih berusaha) menceriakan suasana.

Sasuke menoleh sedikit ke arahnya, mentap Naruto tajam.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya pilon

"Kamu,"

Naruto pasang kuping baik-baik mendengar calon teman sebelahan satu semesternya itu bicara.

"berisik sekali."

Sambungan yang diluar dugaan Naruto.

Lanjutan yang nggak enak didengar oleh murid baru manapun yang masih punya harga diri.

"APPA?" Naruto setengah berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

Satu kelas, termasuk guru Shizune, melihat ke arahnya. Guru Shizune menyangka Naruto punya peliharaan sejenis bison terbang berbulu lebat seperti yang dilihatnya di film kartun Avatar, dan peliharaannya Naruto itu hilang tapi kini sudah kembali. Mungkin tadi monclok di kebun sekolah, terus Naruto lihat lewat jendela. Mungkin bisonnya itu kangen Naruto. Mungkin juga dia pengen ikutan sekolah. Mungkin juga Naruto memperbolehkan guru Shizune untuk kenalan, dan memeluk si bison bulu lebay itu. Mungkin. Mungkin saja...

Mungkin juga segala imajinasi guru Shizune yang 100 keluar jalur... dan fandom.

"APA KATAMU? Kamu bilang AKU BERISIK?!" Naruto berkata sekali lagi. Tidak peduli dilihat oleh banyak mata yang belum mengenal dan dikenalnya.

"Dan sekarang kamu betul-betul menggangguku."

Naruto tidak percaya kalimat begitu dingin dapat meluncur tanpa perubahan emosi berarti. Berarti memang dari sananya orang ini sudah menyebalkan!

"...KAU!" Naruto merasakan panas hingga kepalanya. Dia hampir mencengkram kerah blazer Sasuke karena emosi.

"A –ano... Uzumaki-kun, Uchiha Sasuke-kun adalah ketua kelas, dia akan membantumu di banyak hari ke depan, sebisa mungkin tahan emosimu. Uchiha-kun, perhatikan kata-kataku di awal tadi. –tarik nafas- Haahh! Ya baiklah, sekarang semua turun ke lapangan, Uchiha-kun, pimpin teman-temanmu."

Tempat duduk sial. Orang sebelahnya lebih-lebih lagi.

**0o0o0o**

(Ruangan Kepala Sekolah, di waktu yang sama.)

Ruangan besar itu lebih gelap dari biasanya. Pintu yang sehari-hari dibiarkan terbuka sedikit, kali ini terkunci rapat. Jendalanya sengaja tidak dibuka, begitu juga korden yang menghalangi mata siapapun untuk melihat ke dalam. Hanya beberapa lampu hias di sudut ruangan yang menyala.

Keadaan yang mengatakan betapa besar kerahasiaan yang sedang dibicarakan.

Melibatkan 4 orang di dalamnya. Termasuk dua di antaranya adalah guru Iruka dan guru Kakashi.

Menghadap ke arah Iruka dan Kakashi, seorang lelaki berambut putih panjang seperti landak duduk di kursi paling besar di ruangan itu. Di atas meja tempat tangannya berpangku terdapat papan nama bertuliskan 'Highschool Headmaster'.

Sementara, berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya, mengintip ke luar jendela dengan postur tubuh tegak namun menggoda, adalah perempuan berambut pirang dan berpakaian mini yang terlihat masih muda.

Perempuan itu membalikan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Iruka yang memang baru datang beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kau sudah mengembalikan anak itu ke tempat yang tepat. Terimakasih."

"I –Iya, Tsunade-sama.. Saya melakukannya tepat seperti yang sudah direncakan sejak awal." Iruka membalas dengan nada penuh kesopanan.

"Lalu," si lelaki berbadan besar yang juga kepala sekolah itu mulai bicara, "bagaimana dengan penyakitnya itu? Sembilan tahun ia bersamamu, apa ia mengalami kemajuan?"

Iruka tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu.

Pertanyaan yang _**sensitif**_. Baginya.

Agak aneh dan menyakitkan mengingat orang dibicarakan bahkan tak tahu apa-apa soal keadaan dirinya sendiri.

"Ano, Jiraiya-sensei... hal itu, apa tidak bisa..."

Usaha Kakashi untuk melindungi lumba-lumbanya dari serangan pertanyaan, gagal hanya dengan tatapan Tsunade. Sang Godaime ternyata tertarik pada hal yang sama dengan si Kepala Sekolah, maka ia menginginkan penjelasan langsung dari Iruka.

Iruka menghela nafas sejenak. "Keadaannya jauh lebih baik daripada tahun-tahun pertamanya dulu. Terakhir kali... ia.." ada jarak yang jauh antar tiap kata dari Iruka.

Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Berat sekali menyimpan rahasia seperti ini dari anak yang sudah kau anggap anak sendiri.

Dan lebih berat lagi mengetahui tanggung jawabmu hanyalah sekedar atas nama misi..

...mengetahui rasa sayangmu sendiri pada anak itu telah melewati batas tanggungjawab seorang pelaksana tugas pemerintah.

"kehilangan ingatannya, begitu ?" Jiraiya meyambungkan kalimat Iruka yang terputus, "kapan? Dan seberapa banyak?"

Jauh dalam hatinya, Iruka yakin, kedua petinggi kepemerintahan Konoha ini mengerti perasaanya. Dan ia juga yakin mereka juga sebenarnya cukup perhatian pada anak itu, mengingat asal-usul anak itu yang sebenarnya...

"Terakhir kali... tak sampai setahun lalu. Mungkin sekitar 6 bulan lewat. Tidak begitu parah. Karena penyebab utamanya bukan kenaikan emosi berlebih dari yang sanggup dirasakannya. Waktu itu ada kejadian penting yang , yah, melibatkan sedikit emosinya, lalu ia sedikit melupakan hal-hal penting apa saja yang telah dilakukannya 2-3 bulan ke belakang. Itu saja."

"Boleh tahu, apa kejadian penyebab dan kejadian yang kemudian hilang dari ingatannya ?" Tsunade kali ini bertanya. Sebagai ninja medis berpengalaman, ia rasa pertanyaan itu cukup wajar. Mengingat, ia sendiri tak dapat menyembuhkan anak itu dengan segala obat yang dimilikinya.

Mata Iruka menatap ke bawah, berusaha mengingat kejadian itu ; sekaligus menghindari tatapan Tsunade dan Jiraiya, karena kejadian itu agak melibatkan dirinya. "Waktu itu aku kecelakaan..."

Baik Tsunade ataupun Jiraiya memicingkan mata.

_**Kecelakaan**_. Kata tabu.

"Ah –ehm, maksudku waktu itu aku terjatuh dari kuda dan yah... menggelincir sedikit ke arah jurang. Waktu itu aku mengajaknya berkuda di peternakan milik teman di Kiri," ia behenti sebentar, "Aku masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari karena beberapa tulang tanganku bergeser. Dia, nampaknya agak ketakutan selama beberapa hari itu. Juga kelelahan. Lalu, tahu-tahu saja ia melupakan lagi hal-hal berarti yang sudah dilakukannya."

Iruka mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri menatap Tsunade dan Jiraiya dengan pandangan memohon maaf. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan memintanya untuk melengkapi cerita yang tadi belum sempurna.

"Y –ya, dia lupa dia sudah mengatakan suka pada seorang gadis kenalannya di Kiri. Juga melupakan beberapa teman baru yang sudah kuperkenalkan padanya sekitar 1 bulan sebelumnya, lupa akan barang-barang yang baru dibelinya beberapa waktu sebelumnya." Iruka tersenyum miris, seakan itu adalah memori pribadinya yang tidak menyenangkan.

Yah, memori pribadi. Sendiri.

Karena orang yang bersangkutan, yang memiliki semua memori itu, sudah menghilangkannya.

...dengan tidak sengaja.

"Satu lagi. Ia juga lupa cara tepat mengikat dasi yang kuajarkan padanya."

**0o0o0o**

Jam pelajaran Olahraga kelas F.

"Oy, Naruto oper bolanya ke sini dong!"

"Sip, Shika!" Naruto lalu menendang bola yang sedari tadi digiringnya hingga kini sudah berada dekat gawang lawan.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Shikamaru, bola masuk dengan mudah karena si kiper memang tidak konsen dengan permainan.

"Oy, Chouji! Tangkap bolanya dong!" Shikamaru komentar seraya mengelap keringat dengan kaus jaring yang dikenakannya, (hehe, awfully appealing! a/n)

Sementara anak-anak lain sudah bergerak sesuai posisi di tim masing-masing, si kiper bernama Chouji itu baru meletakkan kripik pisangnya untuk mengambil bola di sudut jaring. "Menendangnya santai saja Shika!"

Meskipun matahari bersinar cukup panas, mereka tetap melanjutkan permainan dengan bersemangat. Nggak sadar panas. Nggak takut item. Lupa waktu.

Harusnya tetap lupa, kalu saja guru Shizune nggak meniup peluit. Pertanda mereka harus masuk ke court indoor basket. Berkumpul, lalu mandi di toilet yang ada di court indoor itu.

Naruto yang masih kegerahan terang saja malas mandi. Membuka kausnya, dia mendinginkan diri di pinggir court. Menyadari, rupanya ada juga anak-anak yang tadi nggak ikut main bola bersamanya dan yang lain.

Sekitar 5-8 orang. Termasuk di dalamnya si Uchiha nyolot. Yang hingga sekarang masih asyik men-dribble bola dan lay up sendirian di lapangan.

"Hei, masih kagum padanya nih ?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil melempar botol minuman ke arah Naruto.

"Kagum pada siapa? Ke si Uchiha itu? Cih. Dia laki-laki apa bukan sih? Badan mulus, kulit putih. Heh, pantas saja kulitnya putih begitu, takut sinar matahari rupanya." Naruto mendelik ke sosok berbaju basket putih-biru di tengah lapangan itu. Berpikir Sasuke tak akan mendengar.

Ternyata kemudian ada bola basket menghampiri lututnya. Tepatnya menghantam lututnya, sedikit.

Bola dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, kau !" Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang minum dengan cueknya, bersikap seperti dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Eh –hey! Naruto-kun, Uchiha-kun... stop!" Shizune sensei datang di waktu yang tepat waktu Naruto sudah berniat menyebrangi court.

"Stop. Uchiha-kun, Naruto-kun... ke ruang mandi. Sekarang." Shizune-sensei mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih sempat beradu pandang sebentar. Namun Sasuke, yang dasarnya stoic, berpaling duluan, lalu pergi rung mandi di sisi kanan. Baru kemudian Naruto menyambar tas olahraganya, memilih ke ruang mandi di sebelah kiri. Diikuti Shikamaru yang bergumam, "merepotkan."

Tiba di ruang mandi, Naruto berharap bisa tenang. Ia kebagian tempat di kedua dari pojokan. Agak risih sih, berhubung namanya ruang mandi, yang berarti tempat mandi bareng-bareng. Massal.

Per tempat hanya diberi 3 papan pembatas, di kiri, kanan, dan belakang. Semuanya hanya sebatas perut.

Nggak apa-apa juga sih. Toh sama-sama cowok semua.

Lalu Naruto mulai menyalakan shower deras-deras. Badannya butuh pendinginan sehabis olahraga. Juga sehabis berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha.

Tak lama, ia telah selesai membilas rambutnya, dan siap-siap untuk sabunan. Seraya mengubah shower yang tadinya air dingin, menjadi lebih hangat, Naruto tidak sadar, tempat di sebelahnya dimasuki siswa lain.

Siswa sekelas. Yang belum dikenalnya.

Pertama, Naruto tidak peduli. Cuek. Tapi kemudian ia sadar anak itu melihat ke arahnya terus. Terus dan terus. Dari rambut, wajah, turun perlahan-lahan.

Naruto mematikan shower lalu menoleh, "Hey, apa yang kau perhatikan sih?" Naruto melihat ke arah anak itu. Muka putih, hampir pucat. Agak mirip Sasuke, tapi potongan wajahnya agak lebih bulat dan rambutnya lebih pendek. Matanya juga lebih pekat. Dan ia tersenyum, walaupun kelihatan kosong.

Dihardik begitu, si anak itu masih saja tersenyum dan memperhatikan Naruto. Sekarang ke bagian bawah.

"H –hey ! Urus urusanmu sendiri! Apa sih yang kau lakukan dari tadi?"

Anak itu tidak memperhatikan.Naruto melihat anak itu malah tersenyum makin lebar melihat ke bagian bawahnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Hey!"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arah Naruto dengan senyum kosong yang membuat Naruto gatal. Gatal ingin memukulnya.

"Apa?" naruto berusaha menahan tangannya.

"Heh, _**punyamu**_ kecil sekali." Katanya singkat.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Naruto untuk mencernanya...

"Itu yang _**di bawah**_. Kamu sebenarnya punya tidak sih?" kata anak itu lagi.

Meremehkan. Tapi dengan tampang seakan mengerjakan puisi kuno.

Dan Naruto tidak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menahan panas di kepalanya...

Menahan pukulannya dirasa sia-sia.

...

Jam olahraga sial, di Ruang Mandi sial.

Untuk seorang anak baru... yang sial ??

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 2nd piece's status : done 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Maaf kalau chapter ini agak aneh, kalimat nggak konsisten, GeJe, dsj... Saia ngebuatnya dalam mood pelampiasan abis seminggu mengerjakan tugas remedial berupa menyalin 47 halaman buku teks PKn, yang ujungnya cuman dikasi tanda tangan secukupnya. ;;

Udah pada tahu kan, siapa anak yang muncul di bagian terakhir itu?? Hehe.

Tetap review yah. Cerita ini nggak akan bertahan kalo nggak ada yang baca dan komen... Jgn lupa, VOTE lewat ripiu! Berdasarkan alur cerita nanti, lebih bagus dijadiin SasuNaru atau GaaNaru..! Okey, thx. Arie.


	3. 3rd piece : hell with u

Beautiful Reminiscences

Author : play me 'til noon ; Aria; Arie; whatsoever, it's me.

Disclaimer: Masashi K.

Warning: shounen-ai dikit... long chapters story.

A/N: ga ada yang spesifik. Mudah-mudahan masih ada (dan banyak) yang mau baca, dan tahan sama perkembangan perasaan masing-masing tokoh yang lelet ini... Btw, ANON a.k.a yang NGGAK PUNYA ACCOUNT juga **BISA kasi** **Review**! Flame sih nggak bisa... saia nya nggak terima.

Review Reply (lyat trakhir 28/09):

_**AkiRasOuChi**_ Naru ngga pintar, ada alasan lain yang bikin dia masuk kelas F. Bukan amnesia, Naru di sini emang 'penyakitan'... Pokoke rajin baca ajah, hhe.

_**VongoLa**_ Makasih udah add jadi Fave story! Saia sendiri masih kelas X.7 di SMA sekarang... Pilih F karena huruf itu ada artinya sendiri nanti. Baca PM saia ya!

_**Angie**_ _**Da**_ _**Angel**_ Kamu skolah di mana sii? Hhe, kripiknya udah abis, makanya Chouji bisa ngeletakin..

_**X-Tee**_ Kalau Sasu yang di sebelah Naru, nanti ratingnya bisa naik sampe M.. Hhe, jangan dulu...!

_**Jann**_ anon reviewer yang bae hati... thx buat dukunganmuuu!

_**Deeandra**_ _**H.**_ Makasih buad pujiannya.. Naru di sini 'penyakitan'. Berhubungan sama psikologis gitu deh. Lengkapnya diurai seiring cerita. Namanya aja saia belum tentuin..

_**Psychotaku**_._**me**_ Elo mau ngapain gue di skolah? (tatapan frigid tapi mesum) kita kan sesama cewek... iya gak? dikemplang

_**Sabaku**__**-no-Ghee**_ 1 vote buat GaaNaru...! Iyyei!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

3rd piece/ hell with u

0o0o0o0o

"Kau memukul Sai?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari guru Kakashi itu semacam tohokan telak bagi Naruto.

Insiden 'kecil' di Ruang Mandi pada saat jam pelajaran olahraga tadi pagi berbuntut panjang hingga sore harinya. Memupuskan semua angan-angan Naruto untuk melewatkan hari pertamanya dengan baik di sekolah ini. Hah! Dia bahkan sampai tidak bisa menyantap makan siangnya yang lezat karena harus menjelaskan semuanya pada guru Shizune, tak sampai 10 menit dari waktu setelah kejadian.

Flashback :

"Guruu..! Dia mengejekku! Lagipula, _**mengintip punya orang**_ kan melanggar privasi dan norma kesopanan.. eh, nggak. Norma asusila!" Naruto menjabarkan pembelaannya mengenai insiden pemukulan itu. Dia tidak sadar, waktu bagian 'mengintip punya orang', wajah guru Shizune memerah karena malu.

"Heh. Toh _**punyamu**_ hampir tidak ada ini..." anak yang ternyata dipanggil Sai itu kembali mengatakan 'fakta temuan'nya dengan santai. Bercak kemerahan bekas pukulan Naruto di sudut bibirnya sudah hampir tidak terlihat

"Hentikan omonganmu! Kamu kan _**belum**_ lihat semuanya...!" Naruto sudah hampir menerjang ke arah Sai kalau tidak ditahan Shikamaru, Chouji, dan seorang lagi, Lee.

Sekali lagi pipi Shizune memerah. Kali ini mendengar bagian 'belum' dan 'semuanya'.

"Semuanya yang seperti apa ?" dengan nada menantang Sai makin memanaskan emosi Naruto.

Haruskah Naruto menjelaskan? Dicoba. "...se –semuanya yang... Aargh kauuu...!"

Naruto nggak sanggup mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari itu.

Dan Shizune juga nggak sanggup mendengar pembahasan 'dunia lelaki' itu lebih dalam.

"CUKUUP!" Shizune merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mempertegas keberadaan dan posisinya sebagai penengah (dan pendengar) diantara dua pihak, "Naruto, jelaskan saja pada kepala asramamu nanti. Satu jam dari sekarang."

"Tapi, jam makan siang ...?" Naruto protes tidak rela.

Yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala singkat oleh Shizune.

Penjelasan dan pembelaan Naruto dipangkas.

Gundul.

Nggak guna

Flashback selesai.

Kembali ke ruangan kerja Kakashi sebagai Kepala Asrama, beserta pertanyaan singkatnya untuk Naruto.

Naruto masih memalingkan wajah, menghindar dari tatapan Kakashi.

"Hey, hey, aku bertanya baik-baik lho. Aku hanya mendengar versi acaknya saja dari Guru Shizune. Dia keburu lari dengan muka merah tidak jelas begitu, aku jadi tidak mengerti... jadi, bisa ceritakan padaku kan?" Kakashi berhenti sebentar. Melihat perubahan pada sinar mata Naruto dan pergerakan pada kerongkongannya yang lebih mirip anggukan setengah jadi, Kakashi melanjutkan, "Kamu memukul Sai. Begitu?"

Naruto menelan ludah sekali sebelum mengangguk.

"Alasanmu?" Kakashi memasang matanya baik-baik. Mempertimbangkan semua bahasa tubuh yang ditimbulkan pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Dia mengejekku." Mata Naruto berputar ke kiri. Seakan mengingat kekesalan yang disebabkan Sai padanya.

"Apa?" terdengar nada tertarik pada suara Kakashi.

Naruto menatap Kakashi tepat di mata. Pandangannya mengatakan, "Kau tak akan mau mendengarnya!" dan "Lupakan saja, ya? Itu membuatku malu." Satu tatapan dua arti.

Kompleks.

Panas.

Walaupun dekat sini, ada kompleks perumahan yang bawaannya hawa panas melulu, Kakashi nggak mau kebawa suasana. (Iya saia tahu kalimatnya ga nyambung. 0)

Dia sudah bisa agak menebak sih. Pasti berhubungan dengan suatu yang personal.

Privat.

Agak nyangkut harga diri..?

Atau mungkin bersifat intim seperti dirinya dan Iruka? Eits, masih siang.

Di lain pihak, tidak tahan dilihatin terus oleh si guru bermasker itu, Naruto jadi gerah sendiri. Mana pake senyuman ramah gitu..

"Che!" Naruto mendecak, melambangkan kekalahannya dalam sesi curhat-curhatan ini.

"Huff. (tarik nafas sedikit) tapi guru tidak akan ketawa ya?"

"Mm-hm" Kakashi mengiyakan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Janji lho!"

"Iya, Naruto."

"eh? Kok guru manggil aku pakai nama depan gitu? Sejak kapan?"

"Kebiasaanya Iruka manggil kamu begitu."

"Oh... EHH? Guru sudah lama kenal guru Iruka? Sampai tahu kebiasaannya ?"

Sentilan telak.

"Ya... ya sudahlah soal itu. Tadi, apa alasannya ...? Katanya mau cerita..."

"Oh, iya. Lupa," Naruto nyengir bentar terus balik ke fase sebelumnya.

Mempertimbangkan percakapan tik-tok kilat tadi, kayaknya guru Kakashi bisa dipercaya. Berhubung, sudah kenal sebegitunya sama Guru Iruka, pasti teman baik kan? Dan teman baiknya Guru Iruka pasti bisa dipercaya. Ya kan?

(Logika yang salah, kawan...)

"Ehem," Naruto mendehem, menyiapkan diri untuk membuka aibnya sendiri... eh, salah! Ejekannya Sai, maksudnya.

"Sai bilang..."

"Ya?"

"Anak itu bilang... aku..."

Kakashi memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Eh, nggak... maksudnya kepunyaanku..."

"Kepunyaanmu? Maksudnya?" Kakashi merasa ada yang janggal dengan kata itu.

"Y – iyaaa..! Sai bilang..."

Glek.

"Sai bilang, punyaku kecil."

"??"

"Itu yang kepunyaanya laki-laki."

...

Naruto ingin tenggelam. Ke kerajaannya Nyi Roro Kidul juga nggak apa. Biar sekalian jauh. Biar sekalian kenalan juga sama si nenek yang (katanya) cantik itu. Nggak lupa nanti minta aji sakti buat membuktikan 'fakta temuannya' Sai itu salah.

Lha? Itu Nyi Roro atau Mak Erot?

Au deh! Naruto ga peduli.

Pokoknya sama siapa aja sekarang lebih baik daripada di sini; di ruangan temaram, berdua aja sama Guru Kakashi ! Mana mendadak dia jadi mirip pasien dan Kakashi jadi dokter Boyke gini...

Arrgh!

Namun ternyata, Guru Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hmm, baiklah. Bisa dimengerti." Katanya simpel dan (sok) cool.

"Hah? Emangnya guru pernah dihina masalah yang sama juga?"

"Engga."

"Terus kenapa tadi bilangnya ngerti?" Naruto mengernyitkan alis.

"Yah, sama-sama lelaki. Dan saya sudah lebih dewasa daripada kamu, jadi saya sudah lebih berpengalaman."

Naruto masih berpikir. Syaraf otaknya tidak bisa menemukan korelasi antara dihina-soal-ukuran dan dewasa-karena-pengalaman...

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga tindakan kamu terhadap Sai tidak perlu seemosional itu." potong Kakashi di sela kesibukan Naruto dengan pikirannya. "Dia mungkin hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkenalan dengan siswa baru."

"Guru membelanya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sengit.

Padahal maksud hati ingin menyingkat diskusi, tapi situasi jadi kayak terasi ... (1)

"Tidak begitu Naru. Singkat saja, sebaiknya segera selesaikan masalah ini dengan Sai. Minta maaf, mungkin bisa..."

Mata Naruto langsung membelalak, "Apa? Aku yang minta maaf?!" Naruto setengah berdiri dari kursinya, tangannya menekan ke meja, "Dia yang mulai guru!!"

Ngotot.

Kakashi paling susah berurusan sama orang tipe begini.

...

Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu diketuk menyelamatkan Kakashi. Dengan semangat, ia menjulurkan lehernya supaya bisa melihat ke arah pintu (dia dihalangi oleh Naruto). Sesosok kepala mengintip ke dalam.

"Permisi, guru." suara itu terdengar rendah.

"Y –ya masuk! Masuk saja..." Kakashi ngarep. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah pintu persis kayak patung kucing tangan pegel yang suka ada di toko-toko elektronik.

"Gurruuu! Aku kan sedang bicara !" Naruto protes.

"Hey Naruto, lihat siapa yang datang. Itu ketua kelasmu kan? Dia akan membantumu dalam masalah ini.."

Cepat-cepat Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan tampang terkejut dan setengah tidak percaya dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Nyatanya, si Uchiha itu betul-betul melangkah masuk mendekatinya dan Kakashi. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak yakin akan ucapan Kakashi tadi yang bilang Sasuke datang untuk membantunya. Kayak dia mau aja.. Liat aja tuh alisnya keangkat setengah begitu negeliat aku, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto yang telah duduk lagi di kursinya. Dia tidak mengambil kursi dari sudut ruangan seperti yang ditawarkan Kakashi. Dan ia juga tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Naruto. Sepatah kata basa-basi dari murid kepada guru dalam situasi seperti inipun tidak meluncur.

Sasuke memang punya _**gaya**_ sendiri.

Tapi, Naruto penasaran, siapa sih dia sampai bisa bertingkah seperti ini?

Atau karena ini sekolah elit jadi guru yang diberi makan oleh murid?

Kayaknya tidak sampai sebegitunya deh.

"Sasuke, terima kasih sudah datang." Kakashi berkata dengan senyum simpel.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah mandi dan menghabiskan makan malammu?"

"Hn."

"Bagus. Karena kau akan di sini dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Alis Sasuke berjengit sedikit, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membantu rekan sekelasmu yang sedang kesulitan," Kakashi mengucapkan ringan, wajahnya menghadap ke Naruto, "Bukankah sudah diterangkan oleh Shizune?"

Sasuke melirik ke Naruto dari sudut matanya. "Tidak. Dia tidak bilang begitu. Dia hanya berkata aku harus ke sini setelah jam makan untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan guru Kakashi." Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, "Memang ada apa dengannya?"

Cih, dari kata-katanya, Sasuke seperti menganggap Naruto hanyalah kenalan asal lewat.

"Hoo.. kau tidak tahu? Kemana saja kau saat kau jam pelajaran Olahraga?" Kakashi bertanya penuh selidik.

"Di court indoor." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Matanya yang menatap lurus memperjelas posisinya sebagai pihak yang dibutuhkan _**bukan**_ yang membutuhkan. Angkuh.

Kakashi menyandarkan diri di kursinya. "Dia memukul Sai, salah satu anggota kelas kalian."

"Karena?"

"Sai mengejeknya."

Naruto memandang penuh kengerian pada Kakashi. Kalau sampai guru ini menjelaskan lebih jauh pada Sasuke, dia bisa betul-betul kehilangan harga dirinya.

Namun,

kengerian itu sudah pertanda sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan segera kan?

"Sai bilang, kepunyaannya Naruto kecil."

_Lemak..._

Kakashi bilang begitu sambil senyum hingga matanya menyipit seakan itu becandaan lucu..?

._..jenuh..._

Lebih-lebih lagi mengetahui reaksi Sasuke.

1.Melirik ke arah Naruto.

2.Mendengus.

... _itu najis_. (2)

"Lalu?" Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi.

"Yaa... Kamu tahu peraturan sekolah kita kan? Bantu dia lewati semua konsekuensi... ya?"

... Ada hawa dingin di tengkuk Naruto.

**0o0o0o**

(10.00 pagi, keesokannya. Lorong Lantai 4)

Setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih 3 jam di Ruang Kepala Asrama, dimana 2 jam akhirnya dihabiskan dengan tambahan Sasuke sebagai anggota diskusi, Naruto telah mengetahui langkah awal penyelesaian kasusnya dengan Sai.

Menghadap ke Kepala Sekolah .

...

Langkah awal apa-apaan itu ?

Tapi sebagai pihak bersalah Naruto tidak bisa membantah. Yah, dia juga anak baru sih. Belum tahu apa-apa soal tata krama khusus sekolah ini.

"Semua butuh proses, Naruto" Begitu kata Kakashi semalam.

Dan sebelum suatu proses, ada proses lainnya terlebih dahulu. Menghadap ke kepala sekolah, Naruto harus ditemani Sasuke. Dari permulaan sampai akhir. Ditemani dari jalan ke ruangannya Kepala Sekolah, sampai nanti balik ke kelas ketika jam istirahat yang 30 menit itu selesai.

Sasuke pasti menolak untuk menemaninya.

Tapi kenyataanya, sekali lagi dugaan Naruto salah. Sasuke menemaninya. Sekarang mereka berdua menyusuri lorong panjang ini dalam keheningan.

"Hey! Aku mau tanya sesuatu!" Naruto berusaha mencairkan kebekuan. Mana enaknya jalan sama orang bisu ?

"Asalkan bukan sesuatu yang bodoh."

"Kamu bahkan belum dengar, kan ! Ah, sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin tahu, memangnya sekeras apa hukuman yang bisa diberikan padaku?"

Sasuke tidak mengurangi kecepatan berjalannya; yang dengan kaki lebih jenjang dari Naru itu; membuat dirinya beberapa langkah di depan. Dia hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, untuk meyakinkan si pirang itu tahu ia mendengarnya. "Tergantung Kepala Sekolah. Tapi kuberitahukan padamu, Konoha College sangat anti dengan kekerasan. Karena itu, lain kali tahan emosimu. Jangan kira kau bisa keluarkan apapun yang ada di hatimu, apapun alasannya."

Nada Sasuke terdengar terlalu dalam dan dewasa. Gampangnya untuk Naruto, terkesan menggurui.

"Kau menyuruhku, begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyarankanmu untuk lebih pakai kepala dingin sedikit." Sasuke masih tidak menoleh ke Naruto.

Mendengar nada yang tidak ada perubahannya begitu, Naruto lantas menarik lengan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu sih?"

Dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin. Dengan sigap ia menepis tangan Naruto, dan berbalik ke posisi semula yang membelakangi Naruto.

"Kamu tidak tahu _**apa-apa**_."nada Sasuke terdengar sendu sesaat.

_**H**__**anya**_ sesaat.

Karena di hitungan berikutnya dia kembali berucap dengan senyum meremehkan seperti sudah-sudah, "Tidak berarti kamu akan mengerti juga kalau diberi tahu, dobe."

"Apa kamu panggil aku ta –TEME!" Naruto tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk mengerti kalau tadi ia dihina.

"Dobe." balas Sasuke santai.

Ia tersenyum sambil mendengus ke arah Naruto. Menikmati saat-saat membanggakan membuat orang kesal. Jahat memang. Tapi, apa ada yang lupa menambahkan kata 'masokis' sebagai nama tengah seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Rasanya tidak.

Sasuke tahu-tahu tersadar saat perhatian dan kekesalan Naruto tak lagi terpusat padanya. Mata Naruto telah beralih, dari punggungnya Sasuke (iya, Sasu masih membelakangi Naru sambil senyum-senyum gila sendiri, emang beneran M), ke arah pintu berdaun dua yang terbuka tak jauh ke depan mereka.

Memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki tua bermbut putih memburai seperti landak.

Yang tengah menguap, sambil stretching tangan ke atas.

Nguapnya sampai kelihatan kerak susu di lidah.

Iyeeuhh. Ga cocok banget melihat ada papan di atas pintu itu bertuliskan 'Headmaster'.

"Oi, Sasuke, siapa itu?"

"Dia Kepala Sekolah."

"Eh? Sherina ?"

Sasuke menautkan alis. Kenapa ini anak mengira Kepala Sekolah Jiraiya itu Sherina? Bukannya Sherina rambutnya udah pendek? Apa pas rambutnya panjang mirip, gitu?

"Budeg. Kapala Sekolah, dobe. Bukan Sherina."

"Sasuke-teme, maksudku, Sherina itu 'serius?'... gitu!"

"Hah? Seurieus itu bukannya band rock? Kepala sekolah mirip vokalisnya, si Candil...? Dobe, fantasimu terlalu jauh.."

Jedug!

"Ih, Sasuke-teme bego banget deh! Gak gaul!" Naruto menemplang Sasuke yang nggak kunjung ngeh.

"Apa sih..? Fantasimu kan yang kejauhan..." Sasuke masih protes.

"Kuping lo tu! Nyungsep kedaleman!" Naruto membalas.

Cek-cok mulut masih bisa dilanjutkan kalau saja sosok kepala sekolah berbadan besar itu tidak datang mendatangi mereka berdua .

Satu tepukan di bahu dan satu kata, 'hei.' dari orang itu cukup sebagai tanda untuk Naruto, kalau dia ke sini untuk menjalani detensi awalnya.

Tapi satu pandangan mata serta senyum penuh arti dari orang yang sama...

...adalah sinyal yang _**lebih**_ dari kata cukup untuk mengembalikan Sasuke ke kenyataan _**siapa dirinya**_ _**sekarang**_.

Untuk _**apa**_ yang terjadi.

Ralat,

apa yang _**pernah **_ terjadi.

...

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana jika kita bicara di kantorku?"

**0o0o0o**

"HWAHAHAHAHHHHKAKAKAGH!"

Naruto benci betul mendengar tertawanya Kepala Sekolah Jiraiya. Kesannya, kasus penghinaan dan pemukulan ini lucu banget. Sampai bisa membuat keluar suara tawa ala Sinto Gendeng yang lagi baca bukunya Raditya Dika begitu..

Lihat saja, sampai keluar air mata segala.

Apalagi ketika mendengar ucapan ,"Yah, saya berserah saja." dari Naruto.

Jiraiya yang katanya juga mengajar di Fakultas Sastra Uni itu mukanya sempat kaget sebentar. Hanya untuk kembali tertawa hingga mukanya merah redam, dengan tambahan kata, "Bagus, bagus! Bagus sekali..."

Soal yang terakhir sih Naruto tidak terganggu mendengarnya. Dibilang, 'bagus' berarti dipuji kan?

"Guru," Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan suasana tegas yang sempat kental di awal. Tapi belum membuahkan hasil.

"GURU." Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya sedikit yang kali ini berhasil mendapat respon Jiraiya.

"Eh? Iya, kenapa?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Detensi untuk Naruto..."

Jiraiya menarik nafas panjang untuk menghentikan tawanya. Meski senyum belum hilang juga dari wajahnya; sebagian karena masih bawaan untuk tertawa, dan setengahnya lagi karena rasa senangnya mengetahui si Uchiha ini belum juga berubah... meski telah mengalami hal semacam **itu**.

"Heh, syukurlah Uchiha... Kamu berhasil _**melewati**_ kejadian itu, ya?" Jiraiya berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas yang cepat, hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, membuat wajah anak itu terlihat lebih defensif. Ia tidak suka hal itu dibahas-bahas.

"Ya, ya... lupakan saja. Huff. Detensi untuk Naruto, ya..."ketukan-ketukan jemari Jiraiya pada meja kayu mahogani itu terhenti ketika ia berhasil menemukan kata-kata yang sempat dilewatkannya sedari tadi, "Sebentar ya."

Naruto celingak-celinguk tak mengerti mendengar Jiraiya bicara begitu tapi tidak melakukan tindakan apapun yang membuat dirinya dan Sasuke merasa harus menunggu. Jiraiya sendiri terlihat seperti sedang menunggu. Menunggu apa?

Perlahan connecting door di sisi ruangan terbuka.

Agak mengagetkan bagi Naruto, mengingat ini kali kedua ia menemukan connecting door di sekolah ini. Pertama di ruangan Kakashi, yang terhubung dengan ruang kerja Gaara sebagai ketua OSIS. Lalu di sini...

"Maaf Guru kehadiran saya sedikit terlambat, ada dokumen yang harus segera dibetulkan." terdengar suara rendah yang enak didengar dari sisi pintu yang mulai terbuka itu.

Begitu pintu itu telah menutup kembali, menghadirkan sosok baru pada ruangan luas itu, ganti Naruto yang bertanya tidak percaya.

"Perempuan?"

Mulutnya buru-buru dibekap Sasuke dangan satu tangan."Dobe, kecilkan suaramu."

"Ah –**Neji**! Ayo, kemari." wajah Jiraiya yang kelihatan bersemangat itu menunjukkan kehadiran orang baru itu bukanlah sekedar warga KC biasa. "Dokumen apa memangnya?"

Sosok berambut coklat kehitaman panjang yang diikat ke belakang itu melangkah mendekati meja Jiraiya. Membuat sosoknya semakin terlihat jelas untuk Naruto. Dengan seragam kemeja putih, celana hitam dan dasi, serta vest yang melekat di tubuh semampai itu, jelas sudah bagi Naruto kalau anak berwajah cantik itu adalah murid SMA KC juga sepertinya dan Sasuke. Alias, laki-laki.

Begitu wajah Naruto terlihat lebih 'menerima' akan keambiguan gender di depannya, Sasuke lantas melepas bekapan tangannya. Membuat mereka berdua kini memperhatikan perbincangan mengenai OSIS dan dokumen yang salah oleh dua orang di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, karena masalah dokumen itu sudah kau selesaikan, biar kita kembali pada alasan awal aku memanggilmu." Jiraiya berbicara dengan lancar, "Perkenalkan, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, ini Hyuuga Neji"

Refleks, Naruto dan Neji bersalaman. Meskipun keduanya sama-sama bingung mengenai tujuan dasar si Kepala Sekolah ini.

"Mulai besok, selama 2 bulan penuh, Uzumaki Naruto akan menjalani detensinya akibat kasus pemukulan terhadap teman sekelasnya." terang Jiraiya.

"Skorsing?"

"Bukan Neji, ia masih murid baru. Di kelas F, baru masuk kemarin." ucapan Jiraiya itu membuat alis Neji bertaut, mengakibatkan kebosanan sekaligus kekesalan pada Naruto yang entah untuk keberapa kali melihat orang memandanginya aneh setelah tahu dia adalah murid baru, di kelas F. Apa-apaan sih dengan kelas F itu?

"Jadi, diputuskan detensinya adalah menjadi pembantu OSIS. Selama 2 bulan."

Kalimat terakhir Jiraiya mengagetkan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Neji.

"Pembantu? Pesuruh yang diperintah-perintah begitu maksudnya?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Hmm, ya... itu bahasa kasarnya bocah." Kepala Sekolah itu membalas santai.

"Ehh? Aku jadi pembantu??" Naruto mendadak rusuh.

"Pembantu OSIS. Bukan disuruh masak atau mengepel kok. Hanya dalam membantu tugas-tugas OSIS untuk sekolah dan siswa. Karena itu kuperkenalkan kamu dengan Neji, dia sekretaris OSIS. Sekretaris lho." Jiraiya menggoda Naruto dengan penekan pada kata sekretaris, membuat Naruto mebayangkan stressnya kerja sebagai sekretaris OSIS sekolah macam KC... yang ujungnya pasti nular sampai ke pesuruh-pesuruhnya! Aplalagi kalau sekretarisnya saja sampai seperti ini... muka pucat kurang makan, rambut lupa dipotong...

Klek!

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka, kali ini datang orang yang lain.

"Gaara?" Naruto yang setengah memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah pintu kini melonjak senang. Gaara, si Ketua OSIS yang dikenalnya pada hari pertama datang itu kan baik hati. Detensinya sebagai pesuruh OSIS pasti baik-baik saja.

"Hoo, kau sudah mengenalnya?" Jiraiya bertanya pada Gaara yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dan senyum samar yang tersisa separuh, tertinggal sehabis membalas sapaan si Naruto. Sapaan yang bersemangat terucap dengan suara yang hangat; melihatnya, senyum Gaara itu –meski samar– murni keluar tanpa disengaja.

Gaara sempat berkontak mata dengan Sasuke. Hanya sekilas.

Namun jelas.

Ada ingatan yang terekam di mata keduanya. Dan Sasuke memilih untuk tersenyum sopan untuk menghapus itu semua terlebih dulu.

...lagi-lagi. Semua untuk menjaga harga sebuah nama keluarga.

"Anak yang akan menjalani detensi ..?" Gaara yang kini telah berdiri di sisi Neji mendapati Neji sudah terlebih dulu menunjuk ke orang yang dimaksud dengan pandangan matanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Neji menoleh dengan tatapan berkabut. Suaranya yang lebih lembut daripada waktu bicara dengan orang lain pun tak bisa menutupi perasaan yang menelan dirinya dengan cepat. "Kamu bahkan sudah hapal namanya, dan dia sudah memanggil nama depanmu. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Menyadari ada perubahan pada suara sahabat kecilnya, Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah Naruto yang tengah mengoceh minta bantuan darinya selama masa detensi, kini memandang Neji.

Dengan senyum canggung yang terasa hangat.

"Tidak Neji. Kamu tidak akan melewatkan apapun."

Senyum Neji mengembang mengetahui Gaara tidak berlari terlalu jauh darinya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang mendadak diajak kembali ke kelas oleh Sasuke, ingin mengucapkan salam terakhir –sekaligus salam latihan bawahan-atasan untuk besok- kepada Gaara. Namun di luar kendalinya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak baik baginya...

Posisi yang dekat antara Neji dan Gaara...

...Gaara yang membicarakan sesuatu pada Neji yang lebih seperti akan menyapu pipi itu dengan bibirnya...

Tidak baik baginya, kan?

... atau justru lebih tepatnya, tidak baik untuk hatinya?

Pikiran Naruto meracau.

"Dobe, sehabis ini pelajaran matematika, tampangmu jangan seperti berpuisi begitu."

Eh?

**0o0o0o**

(Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Jam pelajaran siangnya)

"Permisi, Guru, saya ada jam pelajaran Kesenian." Neji setengah membungkuk di depan Jiraiya. Lengannya menggendol tas, tangannya menggenggam beberapa map.

"Hoo.. baik-baik. Terima kasih atas kesedianmu merampungkan banyak dokumen sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Gaara?"

"Kembali ke ruangan kerjanya di asrama. Nanti ia akan mengikuti pelajaran setelah urusannya selesai"

"Tidak langsung bersama kembali ke kelas? Kalian satu kelas kan; F, tingkat 11?"

Neji tersenyum tipis. Pertukaran antara miris dan maklum. "Yah, katanya begitu melihat anak yang akan jalani detensi itu, dia jadi ingat harus segera mencari proposal acara akhir musim."

"Cemburu?" Jiraiya bertanya menyelidik dengan senyum usil seorang kakek.

Refleks Neji mengangkat wajahnya tepat memandang Jiraiya. Tatapannya agak tajam di awal, tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya; memperkencang tali tasnya, menoleh seakan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Fuuuhh.."ia menghela nafas sesaat, "Guru sebaiknya hentikan kebiasaan menjadikan murid sebagai objek survei untuk novel guru itu."

"Ups, ketahuan." Jiraiya nyengir, "Kamu sudah sadar ya? Kali ini novelku _**yaoi**_, lho. Berniat baca nanti?"

Neji menggelengkan kepala, melangkah semakin dekati pintu keluar. "Apa suara tertawa kencang yang kudengar saat anak itu di ruangan ini, adalah salah satu hasil objekan survei guru?"

"Kau dengar yang itu juga, ya! Hahah. Kau betul-betul peka. ..Aku penasaran apa kau juga bisa tahu apa hasil penelitianku yang kudapat begitu melihat dia tadi?" Jiraiya bertanya menguji.

Neji menggeleng.

"Heh. Kau tahu, aku sudah dapat model uke yang bagus untuk novelku!"

"Maksud guru?"

"Ya, model uke. Ucapan pasrahnya tadi itu benar-benar inspiratif untuk karakter uke-nya nanti. Kamu tahu, saat bagian..."

Neji mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap tidak mendengar ocehan khusus dewasa itu. Langkahnya dipercepat mencapai pintu. Bukannya tidak sopan, ia memang cukup dekat dengan guru satu itu sehingga rasanya sudah seperti om atau bahkan abang sendiri.

Tepat ketika ia ingin memutar knop pintu, Jiraiya berucap, "Hey, hey Neji... jangan pergi dulu."

"Tanggapan terakhir darimu, bagaimana kalau tokoh seme-nya kuambil dari Gaara saja? Setuju?"

...

JBLAM!

Pintu ditutup dengan sigap oleh Neji yang telah menyusup ke luar.

Meninggalkan Jiraiya dengan inspirasi baru...

"Ucapan yang menarik untuk bumbu ya... ehm, 'Pintu tertutup kencang, pertanda terbantingnya hati yang patah'...?

Atau...

'Sengatan api cemburu lebih panas dari kebersamaanmu dengan neraka yang baru'?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**3rd piece's status: done**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(1) "...situasi malah jadi kayak terasi...", dengan tipe kalimat begini, ada yang bisa nebak Kakashi guru apa?

(2) Kalau digabung jadi Lemak Jenuh Itu Najis. Ga ada arti atau pesan spesifik. Cuman umpatan ga jelas saking emosinya si tokoh... (dan stressnya author).

Akhirnya selesai!! Buat yang mengira ini cerita bakal murni jadi kisah cinta segi empat... dugaannya salah lho! Saia sudah membuat baseline story yang menempatkan Naruto sebagai center dengan rahasia masa lalu dan juga masa depan yang... nge-twisted banget, dengan selipan silangan-silangan perasaan segitiga antara dia, Sasuke, sama Gaara.

Jadi yang ngira Sasuke ada main feeling sama Gaara, saia kasih tahu aja di sini kalau dugaan dan harapan itu salah. Hhe. Maap kalau lama-lama satu chapter makin panjang. Maap juga kalau alurnya kerasa ngabrit kecepetan. Tapi Read and Review yah teteup.Yang ANON JUGA BISA (wkekek XDD)

**Next piece of reminiscences **** Freezing Diamond (**_**Itachi finally strikes**_**!)**


	4. 4th piece : freezing diamond

Author: play me 'til noon

Disclaimer : Yang nggak tahu, kok bisa nyampe ke site ini??

Warning : shounen-ai dikit, ke-gajebo-an yang menjadi-jadi, chapter bejibun, alur naik turun kayak timbangan rusak, gaya menulis aneh, lama updet.

A/N: Semuanya... sabaaarrr yah! Perkembangan kisah cinta antara pemuda-pemuda kece ini butuuuhh proses!

Basic Explanation: Saia lupa nerangin dari ch.1 yaa latar politik secara mendasar? Ini sekolah di perbatasan Suna-Konoha. Dua negeri, wilayah, apa kek namanya... yang jelas bukan desa. Di sini nggak ada pemunculan ninja secara spesifik. Dua negara itu tetep aliansi yang punya Kage masing-masing. Pemerintahan, didalamnya termasuk Special Delegation (samain aja sama ANBU, XD) antar 2 negara cukup erat hubungannya sehingga 'cukup bisa' mencampuri urusan satu sama lain... Udah deh itu aja, sekedar hint kalau ni cerita di masa depan bakal sedikit bawa pemerintahan dan orang-orang 'tua'...

Review Reply :

_**AkiRasOuChi**_: Jiraiya bikin genre baru namanya 'yaoi hentai'.. Becanda deng. Ada yang mau usul judul bukunya apa? Hhe. Trimz bgt, sudah setia meripiu

_**gH**__**ee**_:Thx dah ripiu ya Kak! Usulannya nanti digodok dulu..

_**Katana13**_: Sebenarnya nggak ada rencana pairing Neji sama Sasu di base line saia (yang mpe sekarang masi mandeg sampe chap. belasan)... Tapi nanti dipikirin deh!

_**YaoiLover**_: Hai, my dear anon! Di fic saia ini, Sasuke juga punya relasi sama Neji... Apa dan kayak gimana... bakalan diceritain dikit di fic nya. Masih jauuhh

_**Vongola**_: Makasiiihh bangetz yup! Nggak keganggu kan biar agak lambat? Hhe, Sasu bukan OSIS qo. Jiraiya? Sama Tsunade aja kali yaa

_**Tya-vi-Britannia**_: Thanx a lot 4 being honest to me...Itu vote apa bukan sih? Gue keberatan nih kalo lo bilang inti cerita baiknya ada di ch.3-5. Secara nih cerita emang panjang... dan gue mau NUNJUKKIN PROSES berkembangnya karakter itu sendiri! Kalo elo mandang chap" awal ini nunjukkin ke arah SasuNaru banget.. geez, I've got a lotsa chapters behind to make you change your opinion... Nanti saran lo gue perhatiin deh yap! Kasi tahu kemauan lo juga dunk, lo maunya ini SasuNaru atau GaaNaru..

_**Bright Lune**_: Trims ya, opportunist..! (disantet) Sasuke ikut ekskul basket? Ngarang aja deh...

_**NejiDemon**_: Thanx Aozo! hugs back Seneng banget ketemu sesama pendukung GaaNaru! Hhe, usul dan vote saia tampung dulu... Kalaupun pairing yang kamu minta jadi saia kasih.. munculnya bakal lama dan rada minor gitu.. secara cerita ini agak Naru-centric... setuju nggak?

_**X-Tee**_: Emang mereka pernah deket2an gitu yah di manganya? (nanya balik dengan nyolot).. Hhe, maaf deng kalo belum keliatan, butuh proses...

_**saiasaja**_: KC sangat anti anarki dan di sini Sai yang 'dianggap' korban. Jadinya Naruto yang kena deh..! Anon yang bae, tetep pantengin cerita saia yah!

_**Deeandra H**__**.**_: Obsesi pribadi kamu saia maklumi , hhe, meski belum tentu saia kabulkan... nyengir goblok _Belum tentu_ bukan berarti _pasti nggak jadi_ kan?

Trimz juga buat: _**Anastasya Debbie**_, dan _**NN**_ (anon) duat review dan votenya di ch.2! _**Agnescut3**_ buat reviewnya di One-shot GaaNaru saia! Juga buat reviewers lain yang namanya belum sempat saia masukkan ke sini...! Arigato minna-san!

Kayaknya banyak yang ribut mempertanyakan kemungkinan Sasuke dipasangin sama Neji di fic ini... Tadinya saia agak males mikirinnya, rencana awal malah Neji tuh bukan tokoh yang bakal berperan banyak gitu kok... tapi liat nanti deh! Berhubung, Naruto juga belum ketahuan jadinya sama siapa! Waktu nulis ini sih saia udah dapet pencerahan.. smirks

Btw, Kakashi itu Guru Sastra lho! (Kalimatnya waktu itu berpola sama kan?) Bukan cuma berdasarkan selera, tapi saia lebih senang lagi kalau vote anda memperhatikan perkembangan fic ini juga. Lebih meyakinkan lagi kalau dikasi alasan jelas...

Yasudahlah. Baca aja ficnya. Maaf agak telat.. Saia keki ngeliat review sama angka hits ke cerita saia... qo timpangnya KEBANGETAN seh? Apa pada nggak liat, saia udah tulis, ANON BISA REVIEW?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

4th piece / Freezing Diamond

0o0o0o

Naruto keluar dari ruang makan dan buru-buru menaiki tangga ke kamarnya di lantai 4. Semua orang yang papasan dengannya langsung bawaan males melihat semangat yang terpancar di mata biru langitnya itu. Habis, nama semangatnya itu lho...

'Semangat Belajar'

Bukan sok cakep, tapi dia emang rajin... Hehe, salah deng. Bukannya kerajinan, tapi yah... dia sadar diri aja. Berhubung waktunya dari pagi hingga sore habis untuk pelajaran di kelas dan menjelani detensi jadi pembantu OSIS; dan dasarnya juga nggak pintar-pintar amat, maka waktu malam hari digunakan semampunya untuk belajar.

_**Semampunya**_.

Sesuai tebakan, yang namanya 'semampunya' itu nggak tahan sampai sejam

Yah sudahlah, yang penting kan usaha. Naruto ngeles.

Saat dia (sudah) nguap untuk yang pertama kalinya; padahal baru kerjakan 4 nomor dari 20 soal PR Fisika, Naruto mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dengan cepat ia mendorong mundur kursi belajarnya ke arah pintu. Karena males berdiri, jadi Naruto langsung aja buka pintunya.

Kepala Asrama, Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto, ada yang sedang kau kerjakan?" suara guru itu ringan seperti biasa.

"Ah –ehm... ada sih. PR Fisika." Naruto lantas bangkit berdiri, dan menendang kursinya untuk menjauh dari jarak pandang Kakashi. Naruto kemudian menyusupkan dirinya keluar dari pintu yang sengaja dibuka sedikit itu, malu ketahuan kamarnya berantakan. "Ada apa Guru?"

Merasa dirinya dilarang masuk ke dalam kamar, Kakashi terkekeh kecil, "Kamarmu masih lebih rapih daripada kamar sebagian besar anak-anak di sini, kau tahu?" ia kemudian menghentikan tawanya untuk sejenak menarik nafas, "Hmm –bagaimana memulainya ya... Ah..Hei, Naruto apa kamu tahu, posisiku di sini adalah sebagai Kepala Asrama... bisa dianggap sebagai ganti orangtua kalian selama di sini?"

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Guru Iruka sudah bilang." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Dan kamu... yah, Iruka adalah orang terdekatku dan dia secara tidak langsung mempercayakan segalanya tentangmu padaku." Kakashi kali ini menggaruk-garuk kepala. Ia tidak ingin terlalu kedengaran seperti calon ayah tiri pedekate sama anak sang calon istri...

"Jadi...?" Naruto berkernyit tak mengerti atas basa-basi panjang itu.

"Ehm, gampangnya... Aku punya hak dan kewajiban untuk mengetahui perkembangan dirimu."

"Ohh..!" bibir Naruto membulat panjang, "Ya.. ya. Memang apa yang ingin guru tanyakan ?"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau kau sudah mengerti..." Kakashi meletakkan tangannya didagu, "Bagaimana dengan detensimu? Menjadi pembantu OSIS tidak terdengar mudah..."

Naruto nyengir. "Jangan salah guru! Ternyata detensiku ini lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan. Gaara baik sekali kepadaku, dia memberi tugas yang bisa kukerjakan. Walaupun banyak, tapi bisa kuselesaikan semuanya. Gaara juga terkadang membantu kok."

"Memangnya tugasnya seperti apa saja?"

"Hmm," Naruto mencoba mengingat, "Menyusun file di ruang kesekretariatan, mencari perkamen sejarah sekolah yang hilang, menulis ulang dokumen-dokumen yang hilang atau memang sudah tua... mencopot poster-poster di sekolah... terkadang aku juga diminta Gaara untuk buat kopi atau roti isi, sih..."

"Berarti kau tidak ada masalah selama 2 minggu detensimu ini?"

"Nggak. Eh... ada! Itu, si sekretaris OSIS itu!" Naruto agak manyun.

"Hyuuga Neji?" Kakashi memperjelas objek bahasan mereka.

"Iya, dia guru! Dia itu... bisanya menambah kerjaanku saja. Mana nggak bisa diajak bicara lagi. Beberapa kali, saat Gaara sedang membantuku di hal-hal sulit, dia pasti datang lalu menambahi kerjaanku. Gaara salah pilih sekretaris ya dulu..?"

"Hm, ya ya... Itu urusan Gaara dan Neji-nya sendiri sih. Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anak-anak kelas F lainnya? Apa kabar Sai?"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah. Apalagi mendengar nama terakhir itu. "Teman-teman baik semua kok. Lee, Deidara, Shika, dan Chouji... mereka asyik. Yang lain juga lumayan...yah kecuali si Teme.."

"Teme?" Kakashi merasa asing dengan nama satu itu.

"Sasuke. Aku memanggilnya teme. Lalu soal Sai... aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya!"

"Masih kesal?" Kakashi memancing.

"Nggak! Emang dia aja yang tempat duduknya jauh." Naruto menghindar, "Kayaknya dia baik-baik saja tuh, tadi masih idup waktu liat di ruang makan."

"Oh." Kakashi tak bisa menahan senyum melihat tingkah kekanakan di depannya, "Baiklah, ke hal terakhir yang ingin kubicarakan."

Naruto memandang Kakashi antusias.

"Sekaligus yang paling penting."

Pandangan Naruto berubah antara penasaran dan tegang.

"Mendengar kau memanggil teme pada Sasuke tadi... kusarankan kau mengubahnya."

Dikira mau ngomong apa! Ternyata ... cuma itu?

"Guru, dia duluan menyebutku dobe!"

"Hmm, begitu? Baiklah. Yang penting kau harus baik-baik padanya."

"Sudah sebisaku kok. Kan dia juga penanggung jawab untuk detensiku.." wajah Naruto agak mesem mengingat keputusan Kepala Sekolah yang tiba-tiba menyangkut detensinya itu.

"Hoo.. kalau begitu harus diperbaiki lagi. Karena aku akan menyarankan padamu...

...untuk menjadikannya tutor privatmu dalam pelajaran eksakta sampai akhir semester."

...eh...?

...apa?

Apa saran guru Kakashi tadi?

..menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tutor privat?

..apa-apaan itu?

"Hah? Apa maksud guru?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada keberatan. Status selama ini sebagai teman sebelahan saja sudah dirasa nggak penting dan bikin pusing. Nggak pernah ngomong akrab. Cuma saling hina, lalu ribut, trus berakhir dengan perang dingin. Trus tahu-tahu kembali ke siklus semula yang diawali dengan saling menatap sengit satu sama lain. Yah itu sih Naruto saja, karena Sasuke cuma akan memalingkan muka dan menghela nafas pendek sebagai reaksi.

Nggak ada bedanya sekalipun sudah 2 minggu ini jadi penanggung jawab detensi Naruto. Sasuke tetap aja ketus. Nyolot. Cuma tanya pekerjaan Naruto lancar atau tidak, lalu dia sendiri hanya ber'ooh' sebagai balasan sebelum ngeloyor tanpa tanya apapun lagi.

Dan sekarang...

Guru Kakashi bilang Naruto harus meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi tutor privat?

...Tutor privat yang menghabiskan waktu 1-2 jam berdua saja dengan sang murid dalam satu ruangan yang sepi?

Naruto dan Sasuke...

...berdua saja di ruangan sepi... membahas bab biologi mengenai organ dan sistem reproduksi...?

Lalu...

tahu-tahu latar berubah jadi kamar Sasuke...

Trus.. perbincangan biologi itu berubah jadi...

praktek...??

GYYAA!

M rated on the go gitu...!

Ga mau! Ga mau! Ga mau!

"Dengar dulu Naruto, jangan sibuk dengan pikiranmu begitu.." Kakashi mencoba mematikan opera kecil-kecilan yang sedang pentas di kepala Naruto, "Ini sudah kupertimbangkan baik-baik."

"Eh? Baik darimananya?"

"Dari melihat nilaimu. Nilai pelajaran eksakta yaitu Fisika, Matematika, Kimia, dan Biologi."

Muka Naruto mendadak pucat.

Astaga, aibnya yang setengah mati disembunyikan dari guru Iruka itu... sudah ketahuan oleh Kakashi?

"Nilaimu untuk keempat pelajaran itu sangat parah, kalau aku boleh jujur. Paling rendah di kelas F. Sedangkan Sasuke, nilainya adalah yang paling tinggi di kelas. Tidak, di angkatan pun begitu, menurut statisik terakhir. Dia ketua kelasmu, teman sebelahmu, juga sudah jadi penanggung jawab detensi mu... apa yang sulit untuk memintanya menjadi tutor privat ?"

Mulut Naruto setengah membuka. Tidak percaya.

Guru Ebisu... Guru Asuma... Guru Genma...

...setan.

"Iruka juga pasti senang bila tahu kau berusaha dengan giat, Naruto."

Guru Kakashi nya juga sama.

**0o0o0o**

"Sasuke! Tolong ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Jadi tutorku, ya? Iya dong ya? Aku harus memperbaiki nilaiku nih.."

Pagi-pagi, saat pelajaran belum dimulai, Sasuke sudah migrein duluan. Siapa yang nggak, kalau begitu masuk kelas dan bahkan belum menaruh tas, sudah dihadang duluan oleh Naruto?

Dengan badan yang nggak bahenol...

...permintaan yang konyol...

...setumpuk kertas ulangan bernilai nol...

...dan suara yang bikin kuping jebol.

...

Gimana Sasuke ngelihat Naruto nggak dongkol??

"Dobe, minggir dari kursiku."

Naruto nggak menyerah. Dia tetap menghalangi Sasuke untuk duduk di tempatnya. Tangannya menyodorkan nilai-nilai ulangan eksakta yang bisa membuat Sasuke malu punya teman sekelas seperti dirinya. Tapi itulah tujuan Naruto.

Membuat Sasuke bilang, "Ya.. ya, terserah elo aja."

Tapi nyatanya susah banget membuat Sasuke ngomong begitu. Sudah 5 menit lewat tanpa hasil. Di barisan belakang mereka, Deidara mengajak Lee taruhan tentang berapa lama Naruto sanggup bertahan menjatuhkan harga dirinya seperti ini; sementara Shikamaru berulangkali nguap sambil sesekali mencomot kripik Chouji karena bosan melihat perdebatan yang nggak habis-habis antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya sudah mulai pening dan hampir mengalah untuk bilang 'ya' saja. Toh, katanya ini saran guru juga 'kan?

Tapi, selain M untuk 'Masokis' sebagai inisial tengahnya... ada juga nama belakang lain untuk seorang Sasuke...

N untuk 'Narsis'.

Sasuke, seperti para Uchiha umumnya, adalah seorang narsistic sejati dengan gengsi melendung dan harga diri menggembung. Mana mungkin ia mempermudah kata 'ya' dalam masalah jadi guru privat ini, cuma karena pening sedikit?

"Sasukeeee... yang ganteng, yang pinter... mau dong yah jadi tutor privat? Ya? Susah banget sih bilang 'iya' aja.." Naruto belum menyerah. Berlagak sok imut dikit gak apa-apa deh. Harga dirinya untuk Sasuke nggak sebanding sama rasa hormatnya pada guru Iruka.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, dia _**agak **_kaget melihat si pirang ini sampai rela untuk akting **menggoda** seperti itu. "Hentikan dobe. Kau hanya membuatku semakin terganggu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak mual memujimu seperti tadi?" tali kesabaran Naruto hampir putus melihat tak ada perubahan apapun pada wajah Sasuke. Di belakangnya Lee senyum-senyum bahagia karena dia memenangkan taruhan dengan Deidara: di sekitar menit ke 10, Naruto akan menyerah karena Sasuke tetap nyolot.

Di saat tatapan-tatapan sengit diantara Sasuke dan Naruto mulai, Deidara merasa pintu kekalahan yang sudah didepan mata harus segera ditutup bagaimanapun caranya...

"Itu masalahmu sendiri kalau kau mual. Aku tidak minta ataupun menyuruhmu." Sasuke mulai berujar pedas seperti biasa.

Tali kesabaran itu mulai lepas sedikit-sedikit. "Teme! Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai usaha orang sedikitpun ?!"

"Heh. Usaha apa? Usahamu sendiri saja hanya membuahkan nilai seperti itu. Aku tidak tertarik ikut campur, dobe." Sasuke melengos angkuh.

"–kau!" tali kesabaran Naruto tersisa serabutnya saja.

"Oi, kalian berdua!" Deidara menyela pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto, "Aku punya masukan, un!"

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto memandang ke arah Deidara dengan tatapan yang berkata, "Sebaiknya itu berguna, atau tidak... hati-hati dengan kepalamu!"

Sadar dengan tatapan itu, Deidara yang duduk dengan kaki melebar di atas meja, hanya tersenyum jahil. "Tenang dulu, un! Dei punya sesuatu yang menarik di sini, un!"

"Apa?"

"Kita taruhan, un! Siapa yang bisa tahan lebih lama dalam tutorial ini dia yang menang, un!" taruhan ditutupi lagi dengan taruhan... ide berseni tinggi ala Deidara.

"Heh. Hal buang-buang waktu seperti itu... dijadikan taruhan pun tetap saja tidak berguna." kata-kata Sasuke tetap pedas.

Naruto sudah ingin marah. Rasanya si rambut pantat-bebek satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai orang lain. Tapi Deidara menyela lagi. Dia sudah tahu poin kelemahan Sasuke, tinggal pintar-pintarnya saja..

"Hey Sasuke... apa kau tidak sanggup jadi guru, heh? _**Beban**_ seperti itu... kau tidak bisa, ya, un?"

_1st hit for M word._

"Atau, atau... kau takut, un! Kau takut _**bikin malu**_ nama Uchiha, ya, un?"

_2nd hit for N word._

"Atau jangan-jangan... kamu suka ya sama Naruto, un? Makanya kamu nggak mau melihat dia kalah dalam taruhan ini..."

_3rd hit! Freeze!_

Mata Sasuke tidak menunjukkan sinar perubahan, tapi ia kini ganti menatap Naruto. Semua orang, kecuali Naruto, tahu ada pergoncangan hebat di diri si Uchiha.

Deidara tersenyum tegang penuh harap.

Lee protes pada Shikamaru dan Chouji sebagai juri game taruhannya tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri pongo.

Dia nggak ngerti logika apa yang dipakai Dei untuk kalimatnya yang terakhir tadi.

Tapi yang jelas ada efeknya sih buat Sasuke.

Kerasa kok hawanya.

...apa dia aja yang salah baca suasana?

"Terserah kau sajalah bocah autis mau menamainya apa... Dobe, bersiaplah untuk privat pertamamu."

Senyum Sasuke maut banget. Apa Deidara tidak sengaja sudah membangkitkan jiwa panas si Uchiha muda?

**0o0o0o**

(Lorong Fakultas Musik Universitas, siang harinya)

"Sasu-teme, ada urusan apa kita ke sini? Ini kan universitas –hey! Tunggu dulu!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sepanjang lorong yang cukup lengang itu. Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke nya saja yang nggak bisa sabaran, selalu jalan duluan di depan Naruto.

Setelah mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto bisa mensejajarkan langkah. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke kayak babi celeng. Gak bisa meleng, cuman bisa lihat satu arah. Apa coba analogi lainnya kalau bukan babi celeng?

"Hei, Sasuke, kita mau apa di sini? Kenapa tutorial privat nya tidak di taman, perpus, atau... di mana saja gitu asalkan masih di wilayah SMA...? Dilihatin anak kuliah nih, kita masih pakai seragam. Mana ada kakak cantik cekikikan lagi..." (1) Naruto protes sambil membuka kancing blazer hitam itu satu per satu. Sisi kanan lorong fakultas yang dilapisi kaca-kaca besar memungkinkan cahaya terik matahari masuk ke dalam lorong.

"Tenanglah. Hanya sedikit tugas dari guru Tayuya yang belum kuserahkan." Sasuke masih tetap melangkah dengan pandangan terpusat ke depan.

"Hoo... guru musik kita itu masih kuliah ya? Semester berapa?" Naruto berkata setengah kagum, guru Tayuya yang mulus kayak cewek itu punya permainan suling yang canggih di telinganya.

"Dia itu masih guru magang. Semester akhir katanya." Sasuke masih menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto dengan setengah hati. Entah kemana Sasuke melayangkan konsentrasinya.

"Oh. –hey! Jalanmu buru-buru sekali, sih!" Naruto mengikuti gerak Sasuke menaiki tangga ke lantai 2, "Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau sekalian pinjam buku rumus Linear dari kakakmu? Tadi kata guru Ebisu, kakakmu yang mantan muridnya itu pernah membuat buku rangkuman yang sangat bagus, kan? Dipakai untuk bahan tesis murid fakultas metafisika katanya... Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, dia kuliah di sini. Bisa membantu tutorialku tidak, ya??"

Sudah ngomong panjang lebar, sambil naik tangga pula, nggak aneh kan Naruto mengharapkan balasan dari Sasuke? Panjang bagus. Pendek juga yah nggak apa-apa deh.

Sekedar 'Hn' juga Naruto terima.

Tapi kenapa Sasuke cuman diem?

Kayak Naruto itu nggak ada, dia langsung ngeloyor sendiri masuk ke salah satu ruang kuliah yang sedang kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang mahasiswa didalamnya, termasuk Tayuya. Dia sepertinya senang sekali melihat hasil pekerjaan Sasuke, tidak seperti waktu hasil pekerjaan Naruto.

Naruto sih diem saja di depan pintu. Nggak kenal siapa-siapa di dalam, dan terlebih... sikap Sasuke tadi yang seperti terperangkap di dunia sendiri. Apa terperangkap kata yang terlalu 'berat' dan dalam? Naruto nggak tahu. Tapi itulah yang dirasakannya melihat Sasuke sekarang ini.

Belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari lamunannya, tahu-tahu sudah ada Sasuke di hadapan Naruto lagi. Dia mengucap 'ayo' dengan simpel untuk mengajak Naruto pergi dari sini. Entah mengapa, kali ini Naruto yakin, ada nada ketergesaan di suara Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasu..."

"Naruto," mendadak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya; membuat Naruto terhenti tepat di belakangnya, dia menoleh sedikit, "Lupakan saja soal kakakku itu. Jangan terlalu banyak menyebut namanya seperti tadi di depanku."

"Eh? Kenapa–?"

"Cukup dengarkan aku. Sekarang..."

Naruto kesal sekali mendengarnya. Sasuke lagi-lagi memerintah dirinya seperti ini. Terakhir kali ketika di ruang Kepala Sekolah... Mendadak emosi Sasuke menjadi gelap, sendu, dan berkabut; baik di wajah ataupun suaranya. Dia berubah menjadi agak lebih hangat dan sopan. Namun kehangatannya canggung, terpaksa, dan... terganjal keragu-raguan. Semuanya seakan memberi pagar yang kuat... antara dirinya dan dunia luar.

Naruto juga menemukan hal yang serupa pada Gaara.

Tapi tidak seperti ini.

Tidak segelap ini.

Sasuke betul-betul di luar jangkauan Naruto jika sudah seperti itu.

Tapi...

Kepala Sekolah... dan sekarang berhubungan dengan kakaknya sendiri...

Mengapa Sasuke haruse bereaksi begitu dekat mereka, sih?

"Oi!"

Naruto merasa ada yang bicara padanya. Kayaknya sih bukan suara Sasuke...

Dan, eh...! Kok rasanya dia jalan nggak maju-maju?

"Oi, bocah SMA!"

Naruto segera mengidentifikasi asal suara itu. Dari atas. Kok bisa?

Cepat-cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto terkejut saat matanya mendapati ada sosok tinggi tak dikenal yang begitu rapat dengannya... Mukanya pucat kebiruan mirip ikan berformalin, dan matanya yang kekuningan menatap bingung sekaligus kesal pada Naruto yang sedari tadi menghalanginya keluar dari pintu toilet.

"Pakai nalarmu, bocah!. Kau hanya menghalangi jalan orang lain saja!"

"–eh? Ohh...! Iya, iya... maaf kak! Saya... saya..." Naruto bingung mau melanjutkan apa. Tadi dia belum dengar omongan Sasuke, tahu-tahu (dan entah mengapa) dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu toilet laki-laki sekarang.

Apa, yaaaa...?

Oh iya! Sasuke tadi mau ke toilet, begitu kali ya? Trus tadi Naruto disuruh nunggu depan pintu karena dianya nolak pas diajak melakukan panggilan alam bersama...?

Gitu kan? Ya iya, sih. Tapi... mengapa kalimat terakhirnya tadi agak nyerempet ?

Sudahlah.

"Ah, iya! Saya lagi nungguin teman saya, kak. Yang rambutnya kayak kemoceng... udah belum dia? Lama betul..." Naruto rambling gak jelas.

"Apa-apaan sih yang kau bicarakan? Minggir dari jalanku, kau membuang waktuku terlalu lama disini!" laki-laki yang menggendol kotak panjang besar berisikan entah alat musik apa itu kian kesal pada Naruto.

"..eh? I –iya.." Naruto geser ke kiri. Anehnya si muka hiu itu ikutan geser ke arah yang sama.

Dia geser lagi ke kanan, kali ini Naruto yang ikutan.

Ke kiri lagi. Ikutan lagi.

Kanan..? Geser barengan lagi.

"Aarrghh! Minggir kau bocah!" si muka biru berkata gusar.

Naruto reflek mundur mendengar suara setengah meraung yang aneh itu.

Dan kali ini, punggung Naruto bersentuhan dengan seseorang yang lain.

Yang rambutnya hitam panjang, tinggi langsing, dan diberkahi wajah mulus cerah...

"Maaf," orang itu refleks berucap saat tubuh Naruto terdorong tidak sengaja ke arahnya; ia lalu segera mengangkat wajah ke arah si muka biru, "Kisame? Apa yang kau lakukan sedari tadi? Aku menungguimu lama sekali."

Suara yang pas untuk seorang lelaki 'cantik'. Tutur kata khas kaum aristokrat berpendidikan melengkapi kesempurnaannya...

–Hey! Naruto ingat pola ini...

Pola yang dilakukannya ketika pertama kali bertemu Sasuke!

Waktu itu ia masih tertipu oleh wajah santun Sasuke! Kok dia bisa ingat hari pertama yang suram itu ya? Gara-gara bertemu orang ini...? Mungkin.

"Ayo, Kisame. Kita harus segera ke lantai atas." Orang itu berucap lagi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Hanya karena ada anak ini saja yang menghalangiku untuk keluar.." Kisame melangkah melewati Naruto. Tak peduli Naruto yang memandang lekat-lekat ke arah dirinya dan kawan di sebelahnya.

Tapi laki-laki berambut kuncir itu berbeda. Dia sadar (dan peduli) dirinya diamati oleh seorang anak SMA. Seragam Naruto mengantarnya pada ingatan akan seseorang. Namun, cepat-cepat dipendamnya semua itu lagi. Dia hanya ingin tersenyum simpel sebagai salam sopan santun pada si anak itu...

Tadinya begitu.

Kalau saja tidak muncul sosok lain dari pintu tilet yang kini setengah terbuka itu.

Sosok yang dikenalnya..

Dan sepertinya juga dikenal oleh anak pirang yang sedari tadi memandang ke arahnya.

"Sasu-teme! Kau lama sekali, tahu!"

"Heh, kau saja yang kurang kerjaan, dobe. Menurut saja kubilang menunggu di depan pintu..." Sasuke berujar dingin seraya mengelap bulir air yang tersisa di wajahnya yang kini terlihat lebih segar.

"Kau... cuci muka?"

Sasuke memandang aneh ke arah Naruto. "Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Kau... cuci muka di siang hari... di toilet laki-laki... milik universitas? Padahal kita tidak habis olahraga atau menjalankan praktek lapangan... Teme, kau metrosexual ya?!" Naruto berujar dengan nada tinggi seakan menemukan koki restauran ramen kesayangannya tertangkap tangan memasak hidangan dengan minyak jelanta.

Tatapan Sasuke tidak berubah. "Jangan kampungan begitu, dobe. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Sasuke lantas melangkah mendului Naruto. Dia melihat ada dua mahasiswa, yang dengan anehnya, berdiri begitu saja dekat Naruto, tapi dia tak ambil pusing untuk melihat wajah, atau memperhatikan sosok-sosok itu. Toh, nggak kenal.

"Heeeh? Teme, kebanyakan memperhatikan penampilan itu bibit _**gay**_ lho!" Naruto mulai menyusul Sasuke, "Jangan-jangan... kau juga tidak masalah dengan yang _**begitu **_? Atau... kamunya _**memang**_?"

**...**

Niat Naruto adalah untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Tidak untuk memojokkan.

Ataupun menanam doktrin, 'Mesos itu Gay'.

Itu kan asal persepsi beberapa golongan saja.

**...**

Persepsi Naruto sendiri juga nggak begitu kok. Tepatnya, dia nggak punya juga, sih...

Tapi..

Ada yang salah dengan persepsi Sasuke atas kalimat Naruto...

Apa itu? Naruto tidak mengerti.

Yang dia tahu, Sasuke hanya memutar badan untuk melihat ke arahnya..

Melihat dengan tatapan yang membuat ngeri.

Membuat Naruto sejenak yakin ia akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Atau mungkin...? Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat...?

Karena tatapan itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Tersentak untuk gemetar...

Hingga ke dalam... Merasuki jiwa.. kepala...

Bahkan syaraf matanya dipaksa membaca arti semua kemarahan yang kini **dibentangkan untuknya...**

Hanya satu hal yang sanggup Naruto raih, kemarahan dan kepedihan itu **bukan ditujukan kepadanya. **

...Ada _**dia**_ yang lain; _**dia**_ yang menyebabkan ada bibit membusuk dalam hati Sasuke.

...Lalu memperanak buah kebencian yang tak habis dimakan memori.

Siapa _**'dia'**_ ini...? Naruto tak sanggup membongkar lebih dalam.

Karena satu hal yang telah tersanggupkan untuk ditangkap pemahaman ini telah cukup untuk mengeluarkan keberaniannya berbicara.

"H –hey, Sasuke... kenapa? Apa kata-kataku–"

Naruto belum selesai berbicara. Dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan tekadnya untuk memberanikan diri menyentuh lengan Sasuke, saat tangannya itu tertepis oleh tangan yang lain. Kakak berambut panjang yang tadi.

Tubuh tinggi langsing itu kini membatasinya untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke lebih lanjut. Tangan orang itu juga sudah memegang kedua pundak Sasuke.

...ke-kakak-an?

"Sasuke."

Nama yang singkat dan sering Naruto dengar ataupun sebutkan. Namun, kali ini Naruto yakin ada sensasi lain yang keluar bersamaan dari bibir si kakak ketika nama itu meluncur dari bibir.

"Sasuke?" lagi-lagi ia memanggil nama yang sama, "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku lama tidak melihatmu. Kau juga tidak pulang ke rumah saat libur musim panas. Ayah, ibu, dan Shisui... semua ingin bertemu. Kau tahu?"

Naruto mulai yakin orang ini adalah keluarga Sasuke. Mungkinkah dia kakak Sasuke yang populer dan anak emas para guru yang tadi dibicarakan? Yang tadi juga Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar Naruto menyebut namannya sering-sering?

Naruto melongok sedikit untuk mengetahui reaksi Sasuke bertemu orang ini. Mungkin saja kan raut wajah menjawab semua pertanyaan? Apalagi... nuansa aneh yang sempat terbangun antara dirinya dan Sasuke sudah memudar tergantikan oleh kondisi yang lain.

Nyatanya... apa yang Naruto harapkan berbeda dengan kenyataan.

Ekspresi Sasuke di awal adalah keterkejutan... yang anehnya menyiratkan perasaan senang sekaligus ragu melihat kehadiran orang di depannya.

Yang kemudian berubah. Dimantapkan menjadi ekspresi dingin yang biasa ia tunjukkan saat malas melihat muka Naruto. Matanya yang kemudian menatap penuh benci seakan berkata serupa dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku... Kak Itachi."

**...**

Sedingin itukah seorang adik kepada kakaknya?

...Kepada kakak yang begitu baik dan rupawan... yang seperti batu opal yang memantulkan kilau permata khusus untuk menerangi obsidian di kala malam ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 4th piece's status : done 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Konoha College itu sekolah khusus putra dari SMP-Uni. Tapi beberapa tahun belakangan, Uni dibuka untuk perempuan. Alasan logis dan agak berat, saia simpen sendiri Simpelnya sih... bosen kan memvisualisasikan tokoh cowok terus?

Chapter berantakan.. Mungkin ini di update pas saia lagi nulis ch.6, atau mungkin 7.. (kalau lancaarrr..). Hectic abiz.

Diluar rencana saya, Gaara dan Neji gak jadi muncul di sini. Dan elemen yang sudah saia rencanakan untuk tampil di chapter 4 ini harus mundur ke chapter 5. Haah..! Padahal judul chapter ini, selain untuk Sasuke yang beku kayak es batu, juga menunjuk ke arah Gaara yang matanya kayak permata jenis aquamarine.. Jadilah muncul kata-kata puitis dan gajebo mulai dari bagian kasus penuduhan 'Sasuke is Gay' oleh Naruto... Gak keberatan kan?

Ngomomg-ngomong, chapter berikutnya saia mau pembalasan nampilin Gaara yang banyaaakk! Sasunya juga teteup ...

R&R! Please give me much reviews, if you want me to update the next chapter (ngancem, hha!) .. No matter if you DON'T HAVE any ACCOUNT, you still CAN GIVE A REVIEW..!

5th piece Flatter Him. (Sai is strikes back with new chaos..!)


	5. 5th piece : Flatter Him

Beautiful Reminiscences

Author: play me 'til noon

Disclaimer: Yang jelas bukan punya saia... makanya saia bikin fanficnya!

Warning: afeksi diantara para cowok cakep, peniadaan karakter perempuan (untuk sementara), chapter NGGAK lucu –karena author lagi boring dan ini cerita memang bukan genre humor. Yang udah baca warning tersebut, dan keberatan; silahkan klik tombol 'back', sedangkan yang fine2 aja... slamat membaca!!

a/n: Saia mantaph masuk kelas Sos aja kali yaa... ga nyambung. Chapter kali ini panjaang, sudah saia usahain edit tapi malah nggak nyambung. Yang demen Naruto dan Gaara... harap pasang mata baik2, banyak 'keanehan' di reveal di sini. Met baca.

Review Reply:

_**Kencana**_: Makasii banget yup! Sasuke memang punya konflik sendiri, Itachi cuman salah satu pemeran dalam konfliknya Sasuke, hhe. Keep review!

_**Katana13**_: Goyang kenapa? Hhhe, kalau Itachi ikutan nanti Gaara sama Sasuke makin susah dapetin Naru dong! Whehhhe XD

_**Vongola**_: Saia ga hiatus qo. Itachi nggak sesempurna KELIHATANNYA juga, di fic saia ini nggak ada tuh tokoh yang nggak saia 'berantakin'. Shisui bukan OC, baca review reply saia yumph!

_**X-Tee**_: Sekalipun review kamu pelit tanda baca, membuat saia bingung nada baca yang tepat.... kamu ng-add cerita ini jadi fave? HUWAAA! Makasii!

_**AkiRasOuChi**_ : Trimz dah bilang lucuu. Sas-gay? Umph, kamu membuat saia pengen cepet-cepet nge-reveal kehidupan Sasuke deh...

_**Tya_vi_Britannia**_ : Makasih udah memuji gue. Tapi teteup aja... bisa ga si loe nggak komen soal humornya doang? Unsur cerita yang lain kan banyak !

: Kamu udah bikin saia betul-betul tersanjung! Makasii banget buat semua yang udah kamu lakuin (??) Maaf, kelewat hepi, hhe! Tetep baca dan review di tiap2 chap selanjutnya yaa~

_**xxx**_: Thanx udah mengorbankan jam pelajaran kamu.. hhe, saia juga buka e-mail tengah jam plajaran! Tetep review yaa~ Yang review saia dapet berkat melimpah, whaha.

_**NejiDemon**_: Thanx pal! (digeplak cuz sok akrab, tee-he!) Nih, Gaara nya udah memperbanyak diri....

_**saiasaja**_: Thx a lot my dear anon! Love U! –lebay- Gaara nggak mejeng, dia ngeceng ..? Hhe, pokoknya saia hepi!

Hit trakir setelah chap ini dirilis, nambah hampir 300..! sebagai penulis baru, saia bahagyaa (saia gampang seneng karena hal sederhana, hhe), tapi kenapa yang memberi review dikit sekali? Anon kan bisaa~ (whining mode) Yang baru baca pas chap.4 dirilis juga bisa kasi review sejauh selesai ngebacanya aja kok, saia terima. Hiks.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

5th piece// Flatter Him

0o0o0o

"_Sa –Sasuke!" Naruto mencoba memanggil Uchiha muda itu. Ia sudah hampir berteriak, karena orang itu sudah terlalu jauh di depannya tanpa isyarat memperlambat langkah ataupun menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke bahkan menabrak seorang mahasiswa yang menyebabkan jatuhnya berlembar-lembar kertas notasi balok, namun ia hanya melirik sedikit, ucapkan sepatah kata maaf untuk melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan gedung Fakultas._

_Naruto sendiri merasa tidak enak ikut-ikutan meninggalkan Itachi tanpa salam apapun, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Itachi yang nampak memendam keputus asaan tentang adiknya di bawah liang harga diri seorang Uchiha._

"_Sasuke!" setelah berlari-lari kecil Naruto berhasil menyusul Sasuke, "Sasuke, ada apa, sih? Kakakmu..."_

"_Pedulikan urusanmu sendiri." Sasuke memotong tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto._

"–_eh?" Naruto mengernyit kesal dengan tindakan itu; bukan salahnya kalau ia jadi terlanjur tahu soal masalah keluarga Sasuke, "Terserah kau sajalah soal itu. Lalu.... tutorialnya jadi kan?"_

_Dengan kalimat itu Naruto sudah menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk peduli urusannya sendiri, kan? Tapi tetap saja Sasuke melangkah maju tanpa bergeming di depannya._

"_H –hey! Tutorialku jadi tidak sih? Pinjam buku dari kakakmu 'kan sudah tidak jadi, lalu... sekarang kita mau tutorial dimana jadinya?" Naruto masih mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Kali ini ia menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk mendapat perhatian pemuda itu sedikit._

_Sasuke lantas membalikkan badannnya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba seakan sengaja untuk menepiskan tangan Naruto dari badannya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan sering-sering menyebut dia di depanku? Terserah dengannya, denganmu, ataupun tutorial privat itu."_

_Naruto tak percaya ketika Sasuke sekali lagi melangkah pergi menduluinya. Menganggapnya seakan barang bawaan yang menyusahkan untuk di ajak bersama. "Hey, teme! Apa kau lupa dengan taruhannya?"_

_Naruto betul-betul kesal. Orang itu tak bisa membedakan urusan keluarga dan sekolah, ya? "Teme! Kau kalah taruhannya, tahu!"_

"_**Persetan **__dengan itu semua."_

_Ia tidak mengerti apa yang __**sedang **__dan__** telah**__ terjadi."–oi! Temmee~"_

_Sasuke tetap pergi tanpa peduli._

_...Namun tetap ia berusaha memanggilnya..._

_... _

"–ruto..."

Naruto merasa ada yang memanggilnya...

"–Naruto?"

Suara yang tenang dan menyejukkan hati... siapa?

"Naruto... kau mendengarkanku?"

Jemari panjang yang halus menyusuri rambut dan pipinya...

Gaara..?

"Naruto...? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kalimat tanya tanpa kata tanya... betul Gaara.

"ehmmm?" Naruto tak mengerti mengapa malah bunyi tak jelas begitu keluar dari mulutnya. Eh? Rupanya terhalang oleh meja kaca... yang sedari tadi tempatnya meletakkan dagu...

...hingga sedikit terlelap dan memimpikan kejadian 5 hari lalu..?

"–ekkh..? Waakh....! Aku ketiduran ya? Maaf, maaf! Gaara, maaf! Waa, mana ada iler lagi..." Naruto yang telah tersadar langsung gelagapan karena tetangkap dalam kondisi yang memalukan begini. Seraya mengelap bibirnya, dia melihat ke arah Ketua OSIS bermata hijau itu. Hijau aquamarine yang selalu tenang, tak pernah berombak. Hanya dari perubahan yang samar di raut dan bentuk bibirnya, Naruto tahu Gaara tersenyum.

"Tidak mengapa. Memang sudah cukup larut untuk mengantuk." Dia berkata sambil menarik sebuah bantal alas agar dapat duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, "Sudah sampai nomor berapa? Kalau temukan kesulitan, kau bisa gunakan rumus bervariabel yang tadi kusiapkan."

"Ah –iya." Naruto mengangkat kertas PR nya; memastikan tak ada air liur sisa mimpi tadi yang dapat terlihat oleh mata Gaara, "Aku kesulitan di bagian yang ini... garisnya bersilangan banyak sekali, bikin pusing..."

Gaara mengambil pensil mekanik biru milik Naruto. Dia menarik nafas secara cepat, ancang-ancang untuk sekali lagi menjelaskan rumusan vektor beserta kuantum-kuantum nya pada Naruto.

Kali keempat ini harus dilakukan secara cepat, namun jelas. Kasihan juga anak pirang di depannya ini yang rela menahan kantuk untuk belajar privat darinya.

Langsung pada sore hari setelah balik dari Fakultas Musik; saat Naruto menjalankan detensi di ruang kerjanya dengan lesu dan tampang kebingungan yang disertai amarah dan sedih, Gaara menanyakan masalahnya. Dan Naruto menyebutkan soal pelajaran eksakta sial; nggak enak sama Guru Iruka; disuruh minta tolong pada Sasuke untuk jadi tutor privat; dan si teme bego yang seenaknya menarik ucapan sendiri.

Gaara menarik kesimpulan, Naruto butuh guru privat pelajaran eksak.

Kebetulan, dia lagi bosan dengan rutinitas sehari-hari... dan Neji yang jadi sensitif belakangan ini.

Lagipula Uzumaki Naruto ini... –tak dapat ia pungkiri- menarik hatinya. Entah karena apa.

Jadilah ia menawarkan diri sebagai guru privat, yang disambut Naruto dengan teriakan dan rangkulan penuh kelegaan.

Sudah berjalan beberapa hari dan Naruto mengalami kemajuan yang baik. Hanya saja, karena melihat kemajuan itulah maka Naruto tiap hari makin ngotot supaya waktu privatnya ditambah.

20 menit... 30 menit... 45 menit... sampai seperti sekarang, ditambah 1 jam.

Di total-total dari waktu detensi + waktu tutorial, minus waktu mandi dan makan malam, Gaara bisa bertemu dan melihat Naruto selama 7 jam sehari.

Apakah Gaara bosan?

Sebaliknya, tidak sama sekali. Ia merasakan kesenangan sendiri saat berdua saja bersama Naruto di ruangan kerja yang besar ini. Adrenalinnya mengalir lebih cepat...

Menyerukan kebahagiaan akan keberadaan sesorang yang membutuhkannya, _**bukan**_ statusnya, ataupun _**keluarganya**_.

Namun dia tak dapat berpura-pura tuli, ada desiran lain yang meneriakkannya untuk hati-hati...

...karena pintu masa lalunya berdecit membuka perlahan...

Terkadang Gaara bingung, karena setahunya Naruto tidak ada dalam memorinya. Seharusnya kenangan itu tidak mengumbar keluar saat Gaara melihat rambut pirang dan dan mata biru cerah yang (seingatnya) baru kali ini ditemuinya...

Ataukah peringatan suara hati itu hanyalah pembatas imajiner...

...yang sengaja tercipta karena ketakutan Gaara sendiri untuk membuka hati...?

"–ra.. Gaara..?"

Mata biru besar melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung. Jari Naruto menunjuk ke kertas soal Fisika, yang kini dipenuhi dengan rumus dari tangan Gaara. Soal no.8 yang tadi Naruto minta tolong untuk dijelaskan, sudah dikerjakan oleh Gaara. Sampai ke nomor bawah-bawahnya juga.

"Terima kasih, ya, berkatmu pekerjaanku sudah selesai nih. Hehe."

Tatapan bingung Gaara terkunci pada bola mata biru dihadapannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri menyebabkan tangannya bergerak menyelesaikan semua soal itu di luar kendali.

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya tidak suka? Hei, kan tanganmu yang bergerak sendiri..." Naruto masih nyengir ketika tangannya bergerak merapikan segala kertas coretan dan alat tulis yang berceceran di bawah meja.

Gaara sadar tak ada gunanya juga ia terus manatap Naruto begini. Hanya berefek buruk pada adrenalin..

Bandul jam kuno di ruangan itu berdentang keras menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Menghentikan Gaara untuk sekali lagi tenggelam dalam lautan pikirannya.

"Jangan keluar dulu... –Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan. Ini sehubungan dengan tugas penting detensimu." Gaara berucap cepat sebelum segera keluar dari ruangan kerjanya itu. Sepertinya sih ke kamarnya di asrama.

Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, tapi nggak bisa nyusul karena nggak tahu kamar Gaara di mana, lantas melakukan stretching kecil. Belajar itu capek. Tapi udah bersyukur juga sih ada yang mau ngajarin..

Melihat ke sepenjuru ruangan yang dipenuhi rak-rak tinggi berisikan banyak buku tebal, ruangan kerja ini belum berubah sama sekali dibanding ketika hari pertama kedatangannya. Anehnya semua tidak berdebu. Setelaten itukah Gaara? Naruto tak dapat menahan hasrat untuk melihat buku-buku yang nampak terawat itu lebih dekat.

Tangannya menyusuri banyak judul buku. Dia mengambil beberapa buku dengan judul menarik. Naruto terkejut ketika tahu, rupanya selain buku, beberapa dari rak itu juga memiliki lemari berbentuk kotak kaca kecil di ujungnya. Isinya macam-macam, kebanyakan sloki wine yang mahal dan pahatan-pahatan kristal. Namun pada kali terakhir ini ia mendapati ada lemari kecil lainnya. Hanya saja lemari itu terbuat dari kayu yang menyatu dengan bagian rak, membuatnya samar dan tidak mudah tersadarkan oleh mata dari jauh. Depannya pun dilapis kayu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melihat apa isi dalamnya. Sebegitu panjang dan banyaknya sisi rak tersebut, hanya satu yang seperti ini.

Isinya apa ya?

Sampai ditutup begini, berarti sesuatu yang rahasia atau... yang bikin malu...?

Majalah Playboy, Maxim, dan sejenisnya, mungkin...?

Tapi, masa sih Gaara baca begituan ?

Kagak cocoookk~!

Eh, ya nggak juga sih sebenarnya...

Cowok terperangkap di sekolah begini kan butuh hiburan juga..

Au deh. Berprasangka macam-macam tanpa kehadiran fakta bisa bikin sakit kepala.

Mendingan dibuka aja..

Tangan Naruto pelan-pelan membuka knop lemari kecil itu. Tanpa suara, seakan tak menginginkan sidik jarinya tertinggal. Agak dag-dig-dug juga, karena kalau dipikir-pikir ia sedang bermain-main dengan wilayah privat seorang Gaara.

Kriiet. Pelan bunyi yang terdengar. Naruto makin mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

Pluk. Sesuatu yang empuk jatuh mengenai ujung kaki Naruto. Membuat refleks mata Naruto terbuka, melihat lemari kecil itu tidak berisikan apa-apa lagi.

"eh?" Naruto bergumam tidak percaya ketika ia melihat benda yang tadi jatuh ke kakinya, tangannya mengambil benda itu dengan setengah meremas, "Teddy Bear?"

"Gaara menyimpan Teddy Bear di sini?" Naruto masih agak takjub melihatnya. Imej Gaara yang terbangun selama ini adalah laki-laki yang keren, cool, cerdas, dan serba rasional. Tak sekalipun ia menunjukkan emosinya secara berlebih. Naruto, sih, tahu Gaara itu juga baik dan lembut hati... tapi menyimpan satu Teddy Bear sembunyi-sembunyi di ruangan kerja...?

Well, itu penemuan baru.

Teddy Bear itu ukurannya kecil, dan warnanya yang krim kopi sudah menghitam kumal. Tapi hal itu tak menyembunyikan rautnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Kedua mata yang hitam bulat itu masih dapat memantulkan sinar lampu dengan sempurna, membuat wajahnya semakin imut. Naruto –dengan segala kekanakan yang masih bercokol dalam dirinya- tak dapat menahan diri untuk membawa boneka itu duduk bersamanya di tempat semula dengan beberapa buku bacaan yang lain.

Saat Naruto melihat boneka itu, Naruto yakin dia sudah lama ada dalam kehidupan Gaara.

Dan mata boneka itu... sama seperti mata Gaara.

Menyihir Naruto.

Membuat Naruto merasakan pendaran memori berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

Indah dan membahagiakan, namun terasa semu.

...karena Naruto tak dapat memilikinya secara menyeluruh.

Hanya samar. Yea, mengesalkan.

Sekali lagi seperti ketika pertama bertemu Gaara; ketika Naruto melihat ke wajah itu dalam waktu yang lama... ada ingatan yang mengganggu karena belum tersusun dengan benar.

Naruto malah tidak jadi membaca buku. Dia mengamati boneka itu baik-baik dari segala sudut. Mencoba mengingat di mana ia pernah melihatnya, dan kejadian apa yang sebenarnya teringat samar-samar itu.

Adakah hubungannya rasa penasaran ketika bertemu Gaara pertama kali, dengan ingatan samar soal boneka di tangannya ini?

Atau boneka ini... Naruto tidak berani mengeluarkan dugaannya lebih jauh.

Agak tidak mungkin menghubungkan sebuah boneka dengan teman dari masa kecil yang bahkan sudah mulai terlupa sosoknya...

Hanya karena teman itu suka menggendol boneka beruang di tiap langkahnya...

Tidak berarti boneka ini miliknya anak itu kan...?

...tak ada yang tidak mungkin... tapi terlalu banyak kemungkinan tak memperbaiki suasana.

Naruto masih berpikir keras, ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Gaara sudah kembali dengan segenggam kertas di tangannya.

"Naruto... Kau masih terjaga?" Gaara mendekat ke arah meja teh tempatnya dan Naruto tadi belajar bersama.

Sosok Gaara yang tampak masih bersemangat di malam larut begini, bahkan ada bulir keringat yang menunjukkan keterburuannya untuk datang kemari.... melihatnya Naruto jadi merasa agak bersalah. Sudah mengacak buku-bukunya, lemari penyimpanannya... bahkan memainkan boneka tua yang jelas-jelas disimpan Gaara dalam lemari rapat.

Naruto buru-buru menyembunyikan boneka itu ke kolong meja, dengan 2 buah buku tebal sebagai pengapit untuk menyamarkan. "–ah! Iya, iya... aku menemukan buku yang menarik untuk dibaca..."

Gaara melirik buku yang dibaca Naruto dengan tampang (sok) asik.

_**Brand **__**Marketing Strategies**_. Literatur asing.

Seingatnya Naruto sendiri yang bilang bahasa asingnya payah... tapi kenapa malah baca buku begitu? Memang anak aneh.

Gaara tersenyum tipis seperti biasa, "Apa pendapatmu melihat iklan Dunkin Donuts khusus Saudi Arabia yang ada di halaman depan?"

"Eh?" Naruto makin gelagapan, "Itu... gambarnya! Menampilkan keluarga yang sedang makan donat... menarik sekali."

Skak mat. Gaara yakin Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. "Hmm? Betulkah? Seingatku iklan itu hanya menampilkan seorang wanita dari batang hidung hingga dagunya saja karena di negara yang bersangkutan dilarang wanita yang tidak mengenakan kerudung... bibirnya dipoles pink cerah, membentuk huruf 'O' dan ditaburi meises warna-warni. Mewakili promosi donat varian baru." Gaara menunjukkan halaman yang dibicarakannya pada Naruto dengan sigap dan disertai unsur sengaja.

"Oh! Iya, aku baru ingat. Tadi aku lupa..." Naruto ngeles sambil tertawa kecil, "Ya,ya... langsung saja. Ada apa lagi dengan tugas detensiku?"

Gaara mengangkat sebelah bagian alisnya yang tidak ditumbuhi rambut. Seperti terbangun sejenak.

Bila Naruto tidak mengingatkannya seperti tadi itu, mungkin dia bisa keterusan mengajak anak itu bicara. _**Sampai besok pagi**_.

"Ini. Acara tahunan sekolah dalam bentuk festival. Aku memutuskan kau menjadi penanggung jawab lapangan, sekaligus untuk nilai lebih dalam laporan detensi ..."

Sebuah jilidan proposal yang cukup tebal.

Naruto dapat membaca judulnya dengan jelas, **'Feast-In-Fall'...**

**0o0o0o**

(Ruang Bahasa Kelas F, sekitar pukul 3 sore)

"Jadi jam 4 ke ruangan kerja Gaara?" Naruto menolehkan wajah dengan semangat ke teman sebelahnya. Agak deg-degan juga, karena yang kali ini mengenai proyek besarnya sebagai pembantu OSIS.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya, suara penuh harap itu tidak enak untuk diacuhkan, "Tentu saja. Setelah bel pelajaran ini kita akan kembali ke asrama terlebih dulu."

"Buat apa? Cuci muka dan sisiran? Teme, mesos nya kumat yaaa?" Naruto nyengir usil. Entah siapa duluan yang mulai, namun beberapa hari semenjak ketegangan di Fakultas Musik yang lalu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersikap biasa lagi. Dan meski mungkin hanya Naruto yang merasa, dirinya yakin setidaknya sikap Sasuke agak lebih baik terhadapnya. Lebih akrab. Sedikit saja sih...

Mungkin karena aku sudah tahu dia punya masalah dengan kakaknya?

Atau mungkin... dia saja yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranku? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Tidak dobe. Aku sudah janji dengan calon anggota panitia yang lain untuk berkumpul di depan pintu asrama. Itu saja." Sasuke membalas setengah senyum.

Diulang... Sasuke membalas DENGAN setengah senyum...!

Senyum! Senyum! Senyum pertama untuk Naruto!

"Dobe, mukamu tolol sekali. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" Sasuke menatap bingung, "Hei! Hentikan melihatku dengan tampang bodohmu seperti itu..."

Naruto tersadar ketika wajah Sasuke makin bingung, kian menghapus figur yang tengah tersenyum tadi. "–eh? Oh...! Teme, apaan sih? Ke-PeDe-an! Siapa yang ngeliatin...?" Naruto langsung buang muka dengan canggung karena tindakannya yang tadi memang agak tidak beralasan. Kekanak-kanakan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis tanda tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Naruto. Ia lantas kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah Guru Kurenai yang tengah berbicara dalam Bahasa Jerman. Pelajaran Bahasa Asing begini rasanya sudah membuat Sasuke bosan.

Panggil dia angkuh, tapi nyatanya dia menguasai 3 bahasa asing seperti native speaker.

Dan kini ia diberi pelajaran layaknya bocah pemula... sungguh menyentil harga diri.

Ya sudahlah, pada akhirnya Sasuke harus cari cara untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Dengan ringan ia menarik selembar kertas file yang telah dicoretinya. Sebagian adalah surat-suratan dengan Naruto di tengah pelajaran Fisika tentang proyek menyangkut detensinya itu –dimana Naruto duluan yang mulai menyurati Sasuke dan kertas itu sebenarnya hasil sobekan buku Naruto. Sasuke 'kan pelit...–. Lalu sebagian lagi adalah daftar nama calon anggota panitia yang sudah Sasuke rencanakan sesuai permintaan Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri agak bingung mengetahui Gaara memilih Naruto sebagai Penanggung Jawab Lapangan untuk acara sekelas begini.

Festival tahunan sekolah. Mungkin juga parade acara gabungan dari Konoha-Suna.

Feast-In-Fall bukanlah acara main-main. Waktu dimana sekolah ini dibuka untuk umum. Dan juga saat di mana para petinggi negara dan keluarga elit membaur... bukan tempat untuk seorang murid baru.

Murid baru seperti Naruto.

Bukan bermaksud menghina. Tapi, sejak awal Sasuke sendiri cukup terkesima dengan kehadiran Naruto. Diperbolehkan masuk sebagai murid baru pada tengah semester, bahkan langsung masuk kelas F... padahal bila dilihat (dan memang benar) Naruto tidak memiliki kecerdasan yang menonjol di bidang apapun.

Sebagai murid F-class, Ia tidak punya kecerdasan yang _**berguna**_ di kepemerintahan kelak.

Tidak juga garis darah spesial ataupun aristokratik yang dapat menjadi alasan alternatif mengapa Naruto dapat menjadi murid di kelas ini.

Karena setahu Sasuke, asal-usul Naruto tidak jelas. Sebagai ketua kelas dan penanggung jawab detensi Naruto; yang sedikit banyak mengharuskannya bicara dengan Kepala Sekolah Jiraiya, Sasuke jadi tahu Naruto menganggap Iruka sebagai satu-satunya orangtua. Padahal di dokumen kesekretariatan, Iruka hanya tercatat sebagai 'wali'. Dan marganya adalah 'Umino' bukan 'Uzumaki'.

Yeah, mana mungkin juga kan pria belum umur 30-an begitu sudah punya anak seumuran Naruto? Dikurang-kurang pun, palingan umur Iruka sekitar 13 tahun-an saat ia (mungkin) memiliki Naruto sebagai anak...

Apa di umur segitu, hormon testosteron sudah memproduksi sperma yang baik dan bertanggung jawab? Euh, pikiran Sasuke mulai sarkas...

Untungnya tidak betulan keluar dari mulut. Apalagi ketika Sasuke sampai pada satu fakta lain yang mematahkan kemungkinan Iruka sebagai ayah Naruto...

Iruka 'kan pacarnya Guru Kakashi... Mana mungkin memperanakan mahluk hidup?

Adanya juga kalau di game 'The Sims', keluarnya alien ijo...

Naruto pirang tuh.

"Oi Teme, kertas apa itu? Kau sudah menyusun daftar teman-teman kelas kita yang mungkin bisa menjadi panitia, tidak?"

Suara Naruto memecah lamunan Sasuke. Naruto bahkan kini telah berdiri di depannya. "Che! Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, dobe. Masih ada guru Kurenai di depan... Sudah... aku sudah buat daftarnya," Sasuke berujar setengah merenggut, campuran karena kaget terusik tiba-tiba, dan lagi memang merasa risih karena si dobe ini terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Teme, Guru Kurenai sudah keluar dari ruangan... Sudah bel, kau tidak dengar?" Naruto setengah menyingkir agar Sasuke dapat melihat keadaan ruang kelas yang mulai sepi ditinggali para murid, "Mana? Aku mau lihat..."

"Hmm." Sasuke berujar males-malesan. Dia menyilangkan tas ranselnya dengan cepat, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke sudah menuruni tangga terakhir, begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"TEMMEE~! Kenapa ada nama SAI di DAFTAR INI?!"

Tentu saja ia masih kesal pada si muka manis itu... yang sampai sekarang masih belum minta maaf, malah cuman senyum-senyum mesum setiap bertemu dengannya. Dan sekarang Sasuke memasukkan Sai sebagai calon panitia seksi Kesenian...? Naruto nggak setuju.

Ia membalikkan badan, mencari sosok Sasuke; masih dalam mulut setengah terbuka, modem siap protes dan ngomel. "TEMMEE~! Bisa-bisanya kamu masukkan nama orang itu! Kau tidak berpikir ya...?"

Sasuke mengernyit kesal mendengar reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan itu. Sampai bilang dirinya 'nggak pakai pikiran' segala... "Dobe, aku mengenalnya. Dia punya bakat yang teruji dalam masalah kesenian, terutama kesenian visual. Kau tidak setuju dia masuk Seksi Kesenian...?"

"Aku tidak setuju dia ada di daftar nama ini! Dalam seksi APAPUN!" Naruto memegang kertas itu kencang seraya menuruni tangga agar bisa bicara lebih jelas.

Sasuke hanya tarik nafas pendek melihat sikapnya. "Dobe, kau hanya membuat ini menjadi sulit."

"Kalau untuk Kesenian... kan masih ada Dei-chan!" Naruto ngotot.

"Dia juga kusertakan... kesenian bagian musik. Naruto... suaramu bisa membuatku sakit kepala. Sudahlah... Sekarang langsung ke ruangan Gaara saja, sudah terlambat beberapa menit."

"Tapi SASUKE-TEME~ Aku tidak MUNGKIN bekerja sama dengannya! Kamu tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padaku HARI INI! Dia lagi-lagi menghinaku tahu!" Naruto masih memaksa.

Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah membuatnya kini sudah mendekati pintu, "Apa? Soal ukuranmu _**lagi **_?"

"BUKAAN~!" Naruto kesal Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya barusan lebih keras. Bikin malu.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menoleh malas. Ingin buru-buru ke ruang kerja Gaara, lalu menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia masih punya banyak kerjaan, dan tidak ingin Naruto menambahkan satu untuknya.

"I –itu! Waktu jam Konseling (1) tadi..." suara Naruto agak memelan, "Waktu peer-group (2), saat Gurunya meminta untuk cerita, opini..."

"Apa? Kau mengatakan pendapat atau cerita bodoh, hm?"

Sasuke bertanya biasa saja, tapi ia mendapati reaksi Naruto yang di luar dugannya.

Ketidak setujuan yang begitu kuat, disertai nada defensif yang dipenuhi keyakinan...

"Tidak. Sebaliknya, _**impian**_ yang pernahkudengar –dan tadi kuceritakan lagi pada teman-teman sewaktu konseling– adalah hal yang hebat! Bisa juga dibilang, _**itu salah satu**_ _**hal paling indah yang pernah kudengar**_..."

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang sumringah. Bingung, apa lagi yang tengah melintas di pikiran si pirang yang kini tersenyum lebar... Dengan mata menerawang begitu, Naruto jadi mengingatkan Sasuke pada 'Bapak-bapak istrinya baru brojol', atau 'Suami sukses minta izin istri tua untuk meminang istri muda'.

Meski Sasuke tahu nggak ada satupun yang tepat, atau bahkan menghampiri garis benar... sekiranya begitulah sinar wajah Naruto sekarang.

Dipenuhi lalu lintas memori, namun juga imaji tentang sesuatu ke arah masa depan.

Sesuatu yang juga bertuliskan 'harapan' di sekelilingnya.

...Sesuatu yang _**menyenangkan**_.

Sasuke tidak dapat berbohong. Sudah lama ia tidak menemukan orang dengan ekspresi setulus ini. Agak langka selama masa dan latar belakang hidupnya.. .

Dan adakah orang yang memungkiri, bahwa hal yang langka itu _**pasti**_lah memiliki keindahan sendiri?

Kalau ada, Sasuke bukanlah salah satu di antaranya. Karena dia adalah tipe yang bahkan ingin melebur dan berbagi dengan inti keindahan itu sendiri.

_**Apapun**_ yang menjadi dasarnya.

Tanpa sadar ia menatap intens ke arah Naruto, membuat temannya itu menghentikan langkahnya di ruang yang mulai agak lengang itu. Menyadari ada perubahan pada raut wajah Sasuke. "Sasu-teme..."

Suara Naruto terpotong oleh nada pelan yang menghampirinya bersama desauan angin. Suara Sasuke saat itu sangat lembut...

"_What is it Naruto...?W__hat kind of reminiscences you've got in your mind? It must be beautiful, since you look like one..."_

...

Sunyi sesaat.

Bibir Naruto setengah membuka, membuat lekukan garis kemerahan itu sedikit berkilat ditimpa cahaya...

Dan matanya yang biru membulat jenaka...

Hanya untuk membiarkan desauan angin berikutnya membawakan balasan untuk perkataan Sasuke yang tadi,

"Apa sih teme? Jangan mentang-mentang bahasa asing mu bagus... Aku NGGAK ngerti tahu! Ngomong pake bahasa sini aja napa?" congor nyeblak Naruto kembali.

Merusak semua mood nyaman dan lembut yang tercipta sebelumnya.

"Hoi! Tadi artinya apa? Jelasin, aku 'kan nggak tahu...! Tadi kamu nanya sesuatu 'kan..." Naruto masih mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya yang tambah bikin ilfil.

"Che! Cari sendiri saja, dobe." Sasuke kesal.

Ia merasa dirinya bodoh sekali sudah menyatukan nama 'Naruto' dengan kata sifat 'keindahan' dalam kepalanya. Kagak cocok! Mana pake ngomong dalam bahasa inggris... Kayak Naruto bakal ngerti aja!

Lagipula memang sudah sebaiknya begitu... Naruto tidak mengerti dan ia juga kembali ke pandangan lamanya, bahwa ini semua bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkannya.

"–Oi, teme! Jalan jangan terburu-buru begitu..! Kau kan belum jelaskan yang tadi..." Naruto telat sadar Sasuke sudah duluan.

"Cepat sedikit, dobe. Gaara-mu itu sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

"H –hey!" Naruto baru mau menyampaikan keberatan soal cara Sasuke menyebut nama Gaara tadi. Ketika tahu-tahu ada orang muncul di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidak ke depan asrama atau langsung ke Ruangan Kerja Ketua OSIS..." Sasuke melihat ke arah teman sekelasnya dan Naruto itu yang wajahnya dialiri keringat cukup deras. Tapi tak terdengar sedikitpun engahan nafas kelelahan yang sangat mungkin terjadi bila seseorang berlari dari asrama ke lantai 4 gedung SMA –anak itu sudah ke asrama terlihat dari baju seragamnya yang sudah terganti dengan hoodie dan celana pendek–

Inuzuka Kiba memang sangat terlatih untuk masalah atletik.

"Justru kalian yang sedang apa?!" suara Kiba terdengar gusar, "Aku dan calon panitia lainnya sudah berkumpul dari tadi di ruangan kerja Ketua OSIS tahu! Sampai si Hyuuga itu menyuruhku mencari kalian... kalian sedang apa sih di sini?"

**0o0o0o**

"Semua nama sudah disetujui. Biar kertas ini ada di sini sementara... nanti sekretaris OSIS akan mengolahnya dengan nama dari kelas lain yang sudah masuk terlebih dulu."

Gaara berkata dengan tenang dan percaya diri seraya memandang 8 anak kelas 10.F di depannya. Tangannya merapikan berkas yang terkumpul dan memasukkan ke laci dalam satu gerakan yang halus.

"Pertanyaan?" seperti biasa, Gaara bertanya tanpa kata tanya...

Lee tadinya ingin bertanya soal prosedur acara. Deidara ingin bertanya apa Sasori kelas 10-A ikut menjadi panitia. Kiba ingin bertanya apa nanti boleh bekerja sambil bawa-bawa anjing kesayangannya. Chouji mau bertanya kenapa sedari tadi tidak ada makanan yang disuguhkan. Sedangkan Shikamaru ingin bertanya kapan tepatnya mereka diizinkan kembali ke asrama.

Namun Naruto lah yang paling cepat mengangkat tangannya, "Ada!"

Dan mungkin cuma mata Shikamaru yang ketutupan air mata bekas menguap... karena tadi ia melihat Gaara tersenyum samar ke arah Naruto.

"Gaara, aku mau tanya! Kenapa kau setuju memasukkan Sai jadi anggota panitia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tanpa sadar kedua mata Gaara berkerjap sekali. Setengah tidak mengerti alasan timbulnya pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke buru-buru menoleh ke arah Naruto, berusaha memberi tahu anak itu kalau persoalan internal tidak perlu dibawa ke sini. Saat ada beberapa orang lain. Saat Sai nya juga ada tepat di sebelah Sasuke sendiri!

Sementara Sai sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil. "Pertanyaanmu bagus sekali, _**'kecil'**_ (3).."

"Argh..! Diam kau!" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah akibat malu disebut begitu. Di depan teman-teman lainnya, di depan Gaara.

"Hoo~ Aku baru tahu, _**'kecil'**_ bisa memerah..." mata Sai menyipit namun senyum yang sama tetap terlukiskan di wajahnya, "Ups! Maksudku wajahmu... bukan yang _**'itu'**_."

"–KAU!" Naruto hampir menerjang ke arah Sai. Untung diantara dirinya dan Sai, duduk Sasuke yang berkeras menahan Naruto.

"Tahan emosimu, dobe," lengan Sasuke yang kuat mencengkram bahu Naruto untuk kembali duduk, "Ini ruangan OSIS. Ada Gaara, juga teman-teman lainnya. Kau tidak ingin membuat ekspresi mereka lebih parah dari ini, bukan?"

Naruto melupakan amarahnya sejenak dan menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Ia menemukan Chouji yang melahap brangas kripiknya seperti sedang menonton pertandingan tinju; Shikamaru yang matanya banjir air karena menguap dan menahan tawa; Kiba dan anjingnya yang dalam posisi gemetar menahan tawanya meledak; dan Deidara yang (lagi-lagi) merayu Lee untuk pasang taruhan.

Semua menjadikannya tontonan, huh?

"Kalian kelewatan!" Naruto lantas kembali duduk ke posisinya semula yang menghadap ke Gaara. Hanya saja kali ini posisinya mengkaku karena amarah, lengkap dengan tangan terlipat dan muka tertekuk.

Sasuke juga turut mengembalikan posisi duduknya yang semula, berpura-pura tuli pada Sai yang masih setengah terkekeh. Padahal ia sendiri pastilah terganggu mengetahui reaksi Sai yang sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Kau yang dipukul Naruto?" Gaara bertanya di tengah suasana canggung ini.

"Euhm.... bisa dibilang ya," Sai tetap tersenyum, "Padahal aku hanya mengucapkan kenyataan kalau kepunyaannya itu memang berukura–"

"Saaaaaiiii~! Bisa tidak, sih, kau tidak membahasnya?!" Naruto kembali emosi.

"Baiklah, biar aku jelaskan," Gaara tiba-tiba berucap dengan nada kepemimpinanya yang menenangkan, "Sai memiliki resume yang baik untuk menjadi anggota panitia. Di bidang kesenian visual yang akan menangani dekorasi, setting, hingga penempatan dan keserasian segalanya... Saat SMP ia menjadi panitia di bidang yang sama."

"Hey Gaara, aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengannya! Aku tidak mau! Aku ini kan Penanggung Jawab Utama Lapangan... kalau kerja samanya tidak baik aku tidak bisa bekerja ..!"

Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum jenaka melihat tingkah Naruto. Sementara Gaara perlu beberapa hitungan sebelum kembali bertanya, "Alasan?"

Naruto agak gusar dibuat ini semuanya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang membelanya. Padahal Sai sudah berulangkali mengomentari hal-hal privat dalam hidupnya. Mengomentari dengan _**tidak **_pantas.

"Alasan, heh? Dia SELALU menghinaku. APAPUN yang kukatakan, dia pasti tersenyum mengesalkan seperti itu! Dan dia selalu mengomentariku di saat yang tidak tepat. Dan komentarnya pun sama sekali tidak ada sisi bagusnya!" Naruto mencerocos kesal.

"Mengomentarimu? Apa ini termasuk yang tadi pagi?" Sai bertanya memancing.

"Ya! Komentarmu itu menyebalkan tahu!" sekali lagi Naruto memakan umpan pancingan Sai. Membuatnya hampir lupa untuk siapa tadinya ia menjelaskan itu semua.

"–Hey Naruto, aku tahu masalah saat jam Konseling itu memang agak sensitif untukmu, tapi itu kan sudah lewat. Lupakan sajalah..." Shikamaru yang tadi juga satu grup dengan Naruto berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak bisa. Salah satu impian paling indah yang pernah ada begitu... diejek oleh Sai seakan itu khayalan kolot dan bodoh...? Aku tidak terima!"

Tahu akan segera terjadi pertikaian yang atau mungkin disertai pembeberan rahasia dan penghinaan, Sasuke lantas mengambil kendali.

"Naruto, kubilang tahan emosimu." Diperintah dengan suara rendah yang sangat _manly_ seperti itu, Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Gaara, maaf..." Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Gaara; meminta izin untuk menggunakan otoritasnya sebagai ketua kelas di ruang OSIS, ruangan yang bukan teritorinya, memang tidak mudah. Untunglah Gaara mengerti dan memberi 1 anggukan setuju.

Sasuke lantas menatap kembali ke arah teman-temannya. Kali ini dengan tajam, jelas-jelas mengatakan untuk memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Kalian semua; Sai, Shikamaru, Deidara, Chouji, Kiba, dan Lee, boleh kembali ke asrama. Sekarang."

"Kau dan Naruto tidak bersama kami?" Lee penasaran seperti biasa.

"Sehabis ini Naruto akan menjalani detensi. Aku masih ada urusan." Sasuke berjalan di belakang mereka, seakan mengantar sampai ke pintu. Rombongan ramai itu lantas mulai berkasak-kusuk setelah kian dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Sai yang terakhir dari rombongan itu menjengukkan kepalanya untuk bertanya pada Sasuke, "Mengusirku, Ke-tu-a?"

"Anggap begitu kalau perlu." Sasuke hanya berucap dingin. Tangannya menutup pintu itu dengan keras di depan muka Sai. Memutus pembicaraan tak berujung itu. Berhadapan dengan Sai mungkin paling bagus dengan cara begini.

Sasuke kemudian kembali ke tempat Naruto tengah bicara dengan Gaara. Nampaknya Naruto telah bersiap melakukan detensinya. Ia mencopot blazer, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya; bersiap pergi ke dapur terdekat untuk menyiapkan cake dan minuman untuk Gaara dan Sasuke. Sasuke akan beberapa lama di sini untuk membahas kepanitiaan tadi itu.

Keduanya bicara dengan lancar (bisa dibilang cukup seru) soal kepanitiaan kelas 10 di festival kali ini. Mungkin sudah 2-3 lembar kertas yang mereka habiskan untuk membahas masalah tersebut ketika tahu-tahu Naruto sudah kembali dengan tiga piring kecil kue dan 3 gelas berisikan minuman warna kemerahan.

"Tiga?" Sasuke memandang Naruto heran ketika temannya itu menunduk sedikit untuk meletakkan semuanya ke atas meja.

"Yup. Untuk Gaara, kau, dan diriku," Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa empuk itu.

"Heh? Kupikir kau ke sini untuk detensi dobe. Bukan untuk cemilan sore," Sasuke mengambil gelas berisikan es teh.

Naruto manyun disindir begitu, "Hey, Gaara saja tidak protes... Oh ya, Gaara! Makan cakemu sebelum mencair."

Sasuke memperhatikan cake Gaara, coffee ice-tart. Berbeda dengan dirinya dan Naruto yang sama-sama cheese cake biasa. Dan cara Naruto bicara pada Gaara... serta tatapan mata Gaara pada anak itu...

Tidakkah kedekatan mereka lebih dari yang terlihat di luar?

"Whoa, kalian cepat sekali." Naruto mengambil beberapa lembaran kertas rencana hasil diskusi, "Kalian sudah pernah kenal sebelumnya ya?"

"Dobe, kami sesama murid kelas F dari SMP, tidak mungkin kami tidak mengenal 1 sama lain," Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Jadi antara _**kakak kelas**_ dan _**adik kelas**_... asal paralel kelasnya sama, pasti akrab begitu?"

"Kakak kelas dan adik kelas?"

"Sasu-teme, kau dan Gaara 'kan kakak dan adik kelas. Iya kan? Gaara kelas 11, kau kelas 10... jadi saat Gaara kelas 9, kau masih kelas 8! Teme gimana sih?"

"H –hey! Bukan begitu, maksudku waktu SMP kami memang pernah..."

Ucapan Sasuke berhenti sampai di situ. Dia tersadar kembali.

...Tentang _**posisinya**_ yang sekarang.

_**Kelasnya**_ yang sekarang.

_**Keadaannya**_ yang sekarang.

Semua telah berubah. Hanya ia saja yang masih suka lupa.

Karena semua keadaan yang sekarang _bukanlah_ sesuatu yang pernah direncanakannya di masa lalu.

Tidak pernah.

"Maksud Uchiha, keluarga kami memang juga cukup akrab sedari kami kecil. Kami baru mulai akrab ketika SMP."

Sepotong penjelasan dari Gaara menghapus raut bingung Naruto mendengar kalimat tidak jadi dari Sasuke tadi. Sekaligus menyelamatkan muka Sasuke.

Padahal kalimat itu agak tidak nyambung dengan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi syukurlah Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Toh, pada kenyataan, kalimat Gaara itu memang jujur dan _**ada sisi benarnya**_ juga.

Yang berarti...

..._**memiliki pula sisi kesalahan**_.

Namun tak satupun, baik Sasuke ataupun Gaara yang ingin membahasnya.

"Ah, es batunya kurang!" Naruto mendadak memecah keheningan di antara Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Oi, dobe... Aku mau dengar soal Sai, memangnya apa yang terjadi di jam Konseling?" Sasuke bertanya seraya setengah menenggelamkan diri pada lekukan sofa besar yang memang luar biasa nyaman itu.

Gaara menoleh sesaat ke arah Sasuke. Lega karena anak satu itu sudah kembali relaks, juga khawatir apakah pertanyaan itu tepat untuk dilontarkan di saat-saat begini. Namun ternyata suara Naruto yang terdengar berikutnya memasikan bahwa ia sendiri oke saja untuk bercerita.

"Seperti biasa, dia mengejekku. Dia bilang apa yang kukatakan terdengar tolol." Naruto berujar.

"Memang apa yang dijadikan topik dalam sharing kelompokmu?"

"Guru Haku bilang kami harus mengutarakan harapan paling hebat yang pernah kami tahu selama umur kami; yang begitu hebat, bahkan yang sampai kami ingin jadikan patokan di kehidupan nyata," Naruto menyedot es tehnya hingga habis.

"Harapan?" Sasuke berkernyit bingung. Di kelompoknya hanya diminta ceritakan pengalaman pacaran, yang berujung kebisuan dari sebagian besar anggota kelompok yang memang belum pernah pacaran karena terkurung dalam asrama laki-laki.

"Yup. Harapan, impian, cita-cita masa depan... Shikamaru bilang harapan paling hebat yang pernah diketahuinya adalah menjadi warga biasa seumur hidup dan hidup biasa sepanjang umur. Dasar aneh... Sedangkan harapan Chouji adalah punya stok kripik yang melebihi kapasitas perutnya.. hahahhahaha!"

Naruto sempat tertawa ringan. Ia melanjutkan kembali ketika melihat baik Gaara ataupun Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan.

"Yang menyebalkan adalah, saat giliran Shika ataupun Chouji, Sai tidak berkomentar apapun. Cuma senyum! Begitu sudah giliranku, Sai malah terkekeh dan mengejekku. Dia mengejek impian yang kukatakan! Dia bilang itu kedengaran tolol. Tidak pantas dimiliki anak laki-laki. Dia juga bilang impian itu lebih mirip lelucon, tidak pantas dijadikan salah satu patokan hidup. Dan yang paling menyebalkan...

...dia bilang impian seperti itu _**tidak perlu**_ dingat. Menyebalkan.... Padahal berbagai hal datang dan terhapus dalam ingatanku, tapi impian ini tidak bisa hilang. Apa salah kalau aku menanggap hal remeh itu hebat?"

Suasana agak sendu sesaat. Nampaknya impian itu punya _**arti**_ yang kuat untuk Naruto.

"Itu impianmu sendiri? Memangnya apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Ia agak penasaran juga. Dari tadi juga ia sadar, Gaara diam saja... namun ia tak bertanya apa-apa

"Impian itu bukan milikku. Aku cuma pernah dengar ada yang pernah mengucapkannya... aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku tidak ingat banyak soal orang ataupun kondisinya waktu itu. Sudahlah teme, paling kau juga bakal tertawa...."

"Katakan dobe." Sasuke memotong.

"...tapi kau bakal tertawa! Atau kau akan bertanya apa yang kuanggap hebat dari itu..."

"Cukup katakan."

"Baik, baik!" Naruto merasa agak terdesak. Suara Sasuke, dan tatapan mata Gaara... kenapa di saat begini ia harus terpengaruh ucapan Sai, kalau impian itu tak pantas meluncur dari bibir seorang cowok umur 16 tahun?!

"Impian itu...." berhenti cukup lama.

"Hmm, persis seperti ingatanku... anak yang tak jauh lebih tua dariku itu bilang kalau... argh! Waktu itu saja anak itu ditertawakan banyak orang... mungkin memang akunya saja yang bodoh, sendirian menganggap apa yang dikatakannya itu keren! Teme, lupakan saja ya..."

Gaara tersenyum lagi mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sebagian karena memang tingkah berisik anak itu yang menariknya... dan setengah lagi karena ia merasa ada persamaan dari kata-kata Naruto dengan apa yang pernah dialaminya...

...bicara di depan banyak orang, lalu ...

...

Lupakan, pengalaman masa kecil yang tidak menyenangkan begitu tidak layak diingat.

Dan, mungkin ia tidak bilang... entah mengapa dari tadi adrenalinnya mengalir lebih cepat. Menyebabkannya untuk diam seribu bahasa, mendengarkan cerita Naruto sambil mendeteksi pertanda yang terasa dalam dentuman nadinya.

"Iyaa~ aku ceritaaa..!" Naruto berkeluh terdesak ketika Sasuke mulai menatapnya kesal, mungkin karena bosan mendengar celotehan Naruto yang berputar-putar.

Gaara semakin tidak tenang. Adrenalinnya mengirimkan tanda yang tak terbacakan.

"Impiannya itu adalah..."

Sekali lagi, pintu memori berdecit membuka pelan...

"...adalah... (nelan ludah)... 'INGIN MENIKAH DAN HIDUP BAHAGIA DENGAN CINTA PERTAMA'!!!"

Naruto menarik nafas lega setelah mengatakannya. Sekalian ia juga bersiap untuk dikatai 'bodoh' oleh dua orang di depannya. Takut-takut ia melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara; pandangannya mengharapkan dua orang itu bisa memberi respon. Respon apapun yang membuatnya jadi tidak kagok seperti ini!

"Apa yang kau lihat dari hal itu dobe? Sampai-sampai kau menganggap impian itu hebat..." Sasuke bertanya. Setengah tidak mengerti dan sisanya adalah keberatan dengan reaksi Naruto yang berlebihan untuk impian yang... bisa dibilang dangkal.

"Hey, jelas saja itu impian yang bagus! Bukankah impian yang sederhana begitu indah? Gampang saja kau bilang itu kedengaran tolol, kolot, terlalu muluk... Tidak pantas lagi di zaman seperti ini. Namun justru di situlah nilai lebihnya! Impian itu keluar dari barisan yang lain... dia mencolok dan berdiri sendiri. Dan meski terdengar seperti 'banci', aku menghargai harapan seperti itu. Hah! Dipikir mudah mempertahankan cinta pertama sampai menikah?!" Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Memang orang yang dulu mengucapkannya laki-laki?" Sasuke mengorek keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Begitulah. Dia anak yang hebat, berani bicara begitu di depan kelas. Suaranya juga manis... Aku hanya mendengar suaranya. Teman-teman sekelasnya saja yang bodoh malah menertawakannya!"

"Kalau begitu kau ingat orangnya kan dobe?"

Naruto nyengir pilon, "Sayangnya tidak... Entah kenapa, aku lupa cerita lengkapnya. Yang kuingat hanya suara dan impian yang dikatakannya saja.."

"Aneh..." Sasuke akhirnya sampai pada konklusi bahwa Naruto memang punya ketertarikan sendiri, selera sendiri, yang tidak sesuai dengannya. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, melihat ke arah Gaara yang tertegun seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naruto," suara Gaara sedikit lebih bervibrasi daripada biasanya, "Kapan... dimana kejadiannya?"

"Kejadian apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara khas.

"Yang tadi... Kejadian kau mendengar anak itu mengucapakan impiannya.. Kapan?"

"Hmm, kapan yaa?" Naruto berusaha keras mengingat. Seperti yang tadi dikatakannya, dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia _**bisa lupa**_ akan hal lainnya _**tapi tidak**_ untuk yang satu itu... Padahal Naruto senang sekali seandainya waktu itu ia melihat wajah si anak...

Ia yakin ia pasti _**tidak akan**_ melupakannya.

"Mungkin sekitar 7... 8 atau 9 tahun lalu... Dimana yaa.. kata Guru Iruka sih waktu umur segitu aku tinggal di Konoha. Tapi aku nya sendiri tidak ingat pernah begitu, hehe. Ada apa, Gaara?"

Mata Naruto yang menyiratkan keingintahuan bertemu dengan mata Gaara yang bersinar aneh. Gaara hanya melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya.

Dan tetap pada posisi begitu saat ia menjawab singkat, "Tidak apa-apa."

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto berkenyit sedikit mendengarnya. Balasan yang agak tidak mengena dengan maksud pertanyaan.

Terlebih ketika Gaara malah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela ke arah lapangan.

Membuka setengah jendela itu, seakan ingin mencari angin sepoi sore hari.

Yang Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tahu adalah telah hadirnya angin lain di dalam pikran Gaara sendiri.

Angin yang menyayat, memutar knop pintu masa lalu...

...memaksanya untuk terbuka lebar...

...lebar hingga daun pintu itu sendiri terbanting.

Terpelanting ke sisi paling gelap...

Tersungkur...

...di tubuh lembut sebuah beruang teddy.

...( ?)

Dapatkah ia memuaskan rasa tanya, atau...

...haruskah ia kembali dilelapkan oleh itu semua?

Tak sekalipun Gaara berharap ia akan bertemu dengan salah satu darinya!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**5th piece's status : done**_ o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

[1]. Jam konseling di fic ini kira2 sama lah dengan jam pelajaran BP atau BK..

[2]. Peer-Group awalnya terapi berkelompok yang dilakukan pasien mental-disorder. Namun makin banyak diterapkan pada kehidupan sehari-hari demi tujuan melepas penat atau beban hati lewat bertukar cerita.

[3]. Di fics english, Sai memanggil Naruto 'dickless'. Saia bingung Indonesia nya apa biar enak... Jadi deh, 'kecil'. Maap aneh.

"Chapter apaan nih? Berantakan, gajebo, KONYOL, Sasuke dalem modem romantis gitu.... Mana panjang banget lagi!!"

-saia ngeflame diri saia duluan daripada orang lain yang ngeflame saia-

Maaf kalo kepanjangan, dan agak OOC, dan kerasa kayak out of story-line. Saia udah coba edit, tapi kayaknya ini udah paling pas buat disambungin ke chap selanjutnya. Dan kalau ada yang ngerasa bingung sama chapter ini, tanya aja lewat review... Selama nggak membuat saia me-reveal plot asli, pasti saia jawab! Saia mau memastikan unsur 'sekolah'nya tetep kerasa di tengah konflik (yang sekedar bocoran) yang hubungannya 'jauh' sama pendidikan manusia dalam tahap SMA normalnya... XD

Tetep yah, R&R! Anon juga bisa! Flame hanya bakal dipakai untuk membakar ubi...

**6****th piece Time Is Like Steroid** (Sakura comes to see Naruto? And... is there somebody who still remember _**Yashamaru**_?)

1008 – Sierra Aria


	6. 6th piece : time is like steroid

Beautiful Reminiscences

Author: play me 'til noon, yang udah ganti nama, jadi play with the imogen

Disclaimer: Mas Masha??

Warning: liat chapter2 sebelumnya aje deh ye.. ditambah satu neh, bahasa pengarang yang naik turun sesuai nafsu makan!

A/N: Thanks a lot for you all who have review my story! Tadinya saia mau nulis satu2 kayak biasa, tapi begitu saia mau gabungin sama yang review 'How to Heat Up a Gossip' n oneshot terakhir saia yang SasuNaru... kayaknya jadi nyampur2 gitu. Maaf ya! Pokoknya trimz banget buat review! Yang minta updetan nya BR, ini dia! Yang lain juga boleh kok minta saia review storynya... hhe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

6th piece// Time Is Like Steroid

0o0o0o

/Rambut yang merah... serpihan sembarang yang terkubur bersama kilau _bakaran_ segumpal pasir waktu.

Membakar? Terbakar? Dibakar?

Adakah hal itu patut tertanya?

Karena sesungguhnya tak akan ada kenangan yang hangus bersama memori../

[Suatu pagi hari di pertengahan minggu]

Matahari pagi menyengat masuk di antar celah yang tidak terhalang korden beludru merah itu. Mengusik kedua pelipisnya untuk berkedik terjaga, terangsang untuk membuka. Namun demikian, ia menolak untuk tersadar. Ia terlalu lelah belakangan ini. Dengan pelajarannya, jabatannya... pikirannya sendiri. Semalam dihabiskannya untuk memaksa diri tenggelam dalam literatur sastra, yang dikiranya akan menghanyutkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dan ternyata perkiraannya tiada tepat.

Buku itu hanya berakhir menjadi penutup wajahnya.

Penghalang matanya dari cahaya lampu.

Perkamen ajaib untuk bisa menghilang... dari dunianya.

Dunia pikirannya...

Terlelap mungkin pilihan yang sengaja disisakan untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Karena sangat menenangkan mengetahui dunia mimpi yang sempat dilaluinya adalah gelap semata. Tanpa batas, tanpa pertanda. Tanpa memori.

Dan tanpa menyesali apapun, tiada yang salah jika ia ingin kembali ke sana sekali lagi, bukan?

Terserah bila matahari ingin naik; dunia ingin berputar; proyek festival yang diketuainya itu terus berjalan... terserah.

Ia _**terlalu**_ kaget, dan ia _**lelah **_untuk terus terkejut.

Ia betul-betul tak ingin waktu sendirinya seperti ini diganggu. Oleh hal sekecil apapun, yang bahkan timbul dari jam perak favoritnya sendiri, yang berdetak terlalu dekat dengan telinganya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan suara-suara itu?

...Ketukan-ketukan di pintu, dan suara perempuan yang menyebut namanya? Dan suara laki-laki yang bicara dengan si perempuan... semua yang menstimulasinya untuk terpinggir dari pendiriannya untuk tidak beranjak dari posisi ini?

"–ra..? Gaara?" suara perempuan yang akrab mendesak telinganya. Disusul nada friksi antara buku-buku jari dan pintu kayu itu, ia tak menahan lagi matanya untuk membuka.

"Gaara? Kau sudah bangun?" perempuan muda itu bersuara lagi.

"Temari, mungkin kita terlalu pagi," sosok pemuda berambut coklat bersandar di satu sisi tembok lorong asrama yang dingin.

Temari mengetuk beberapa kali lagi, dengan sedikit gusar. Padahal College sengaja libur bersama di hari-hari ini, semua untuk merampungkan festival tahunan musim gugur itu... dan Gaara –si Ketua OSIS yang juga Ketua Pengawas Festival Bagian SMU– nya sendiri belum bangun?

Temari jadi agak gerah karena rasa penasaran, "Gaara! Bangun, sudah pagi!" Ia makin kencang mengetukkan tangannya ke daun pintu yang kokoh itu.

"Temari, pelankan suaramu, " Kankurou (murid kelas 12-F, anggota Asrama B) mencoba menenangkan kakaknya satu itu; risih juga diperhatikan oleh juniornya yang lalu lalang di sepanjang lantai 1.

"Agghh..!" Temari makin gusar, tidak biasanya Gaara susah dibangunkan, "Gaara, lebih baik kau buka pintunya sekarang, atau....!"

Belum selesai kalimat Temari, pintu itu kini sudah terbuka. Menampilkan Gaara yang masih dalam seragam sekolah namun minus banyak atribut.

"Masuk saja, kak." Gaara berkata dengan nada lelah yang kentara. Menunjukkan sebisa mungkin, ia hanya sedikit terganggu dari tidurnya, tidak lebih.

Ia berbalik masuk diikuti kedua kakaknya. Tangannya merapikan lengan kemeja panjang itu untuk lurus kembali, sebelum duduk di sofabed dan menaikkan beberapa buku yang terjatuh kembali ke meja. Temari sudah duduk di hadapannya, sementara Kankurou masih menyortir beberapa majalah baru di meja.

"Gaara?" Temari bersuara, ia tahu perhatian adiknya masih terpencar ke banyak sembarang arah.

"Hm?" Gaara mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Ia kembali memasang jam tangan di pergelangan yang kini tersembunyi oleh lengan kemeja. Gaara merapihkan penampilannya seperti akan menuju kelasnya di pagi hari.

"Mengapa... sampai tidak mandi dulu sebelum tidur semalam?"

Gaara menatap mata kakaknya lama, seakan ingin meyakinkan pendengarannya. Dalam beberapa hitungan berikutnya ia berucap tenang, "Kemarin ada proses pengecatan tembok timur College..."

_Tidak, tidak sesederhana itu..._

"...Lalu Hyuuga datang untuk memverifikasi beberapa ide dari masing-masing seksi." Gaara menambahkan sambil bersender rileks pada sofabed.

_Jelas semua yang dikatakannya tidak semudah yang terdengar._

Karena sebagai kakak, ia tahu... Temari dapat merasakannya.

Gaara sedang dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang _**sulit**_... dimengerti dan diterima.

"Beruntung, tubuhmu wangi Gaara..." Kankurou mendadak bersuara dari balik majalahnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar candaan kakaknya. Memang sudah bawaan Kankurou untuk menceletuk begitu.

Kankurou meletakkan majalah fotografi itu ke atas pangkuannya, mendengus melihat senyum Gaara. Bukannya ia mau cari masalah atau mengajak adik lelakinya itu berkelahi... dia hanya mengharap Gaara telah berubah semenjak dibiarkan _**betul-betul**_ hidup sendiri. Termasuk berubah dalam memberikan reaksi bila diajak bicara oleh orang lain. Sepatah dua patah kata sebagai balasan tak akan menyakitinya kan?

"Huh, aku mau tahu seperti apa reaksi **Yashamaru** (1) melihatmu sekarang... Anak manis kesayangan yang dulu di asuhnya, sekarang jadi sibuk kerja sampai lupa mandi," Kankurou berkata demikian sambil berpura-pura membaca majalahnya.

Padahal ia tahu, menyebut nama Yashamaru di depan Gaara...

...hanya menyakiti adiknya itu saja.

"Kankurou!" Temari menegur ucapan adik lelakinya yang satu lagi itu. Kankurou hanya membuang muka. Ia hanya ingin Gaara lebih terbuka padanya dan Temari. Ia ingin Gaara lebih membiarkan segala rasa yang disimpannya keluar. Rasa apapun!

Bahkan bila itu rasa rindu dan rasa sakit yang mencampur jadi satu... yang tertuju pada pengasuh biasa dan bukan kepada mereka, kakak Gaara sendiri...

...Kankurou akan menerima.

Meski sejatinya ia juga sadar, akan segala tata krama sial dan nama keluarga sial... yang selalu sukses memaksa keinginannya tidak terlontar dengan jelas.

"...Gaara..? Maaf–" Temari berucap pelan, takut-takut adiknya terganggu mendengar nama itu. Temari tahu di dalamnya, Gaara tetaplah seorang anak lelaki yang lembut dan cukup perasa... Meski sikap dingin dan kaku yang berdiri bagaikan dinding selama 17 tahun kehidupannya, meski terdapat kenyataan menyakitkan... kalau dinding itu menebal sejak kejadian 9 tahun lalu.

"–Kak Temari..." Gaara memotong ucapan kakaknya, ia berjalan menyibak korden jendela, "Apa kabar Yashamaru?"

Kata tanya yang jarang menyertai kalimatnya... lengkap dengan senyum di wajah Gaara, seakan Yashamaru adalah teman lama dengan sedikit sisa kenangan manis...

... Temari tetap saja tidak yakin apa betul adiknya sudah _**menerima**_ kejadian dulu itu.

"–err... Yashamaru baik-baik saja. Libur musim panas lalu, ia datang ke rumah. Katanya ia kira akan bisa bertemu denganmu..." Temari berhenti sebentar, "Lalu... oh ya! Dia juga sempat ngobrol dengan ayah... dan kami makan malam bersama!"

Suara Temari yang tadi sudah dibuat lebih bersemangat kembali hilang, melihat raut Gaara yang tetap terdiam. Adakah penyesalan di hati Gaara karena tidak pulang dari asrama saat liburan lalu?

"Dia bahagia?" Gaara kembali bertanya. Dengan lancar. Di luar dugaan Temari.

"Te –tentu saja..! Dia bilang toko kelontongnya cukup berhasil..."

"...dan terlebih lagi ia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis desa kita pada natal nanti."

Temari menoleh terkejut pada Kankurou, tidak menyangka saudara lelakinya itu dapat berkata demikian langsung pada Gaara. Padahal tadinya ia sudah memikirkan cara bagaimana yang paling tepat... agar Gaara tidak perlu terlalu terkejut.

Temari baru akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi; sebelum Gaara sudah melangkah kembali mendekati sofabed, dan memandang lembut ke arah dirinya dan Kankurou.

"Betulkah? Bagus sekali..."

Temari dan Kankurou tertegun beberapa saat. Reaksi yang diberikan Gaara hanya membingungkan mereka berdua. _Benarkah Gaara __**rela**__... seperti ini?_

"Katakan padaku kalau harinya tiba, agar aku bisa datang," Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya, "Maaf agak terlambat, ingin minum?"

Gaara berjalan ke sudut lain ruangan, membelakangi kedua kakaknya. Kalimat tanya-nya lebih berupa penawaran yang tak sempat dibalas, karena sebelum sempat Temari ataupun Kankurou menjawab, Ia sudah terlebih dulu pergi menyiapkan minumannya. Meninggalkan Kankurou dan Temari untuk berpikir sejenak...

Mereka sadar, Gaara tidaklah baik-baik saja.

Rupanya ketika saat awal mereka datang... balasannya dalam pembicaraan mengenai Yashamaru tadi...

Terlalu halus...

Terlalu ringan...

Terlalu gembira...

Terlalu... dibuat-buat.

Dan mereka bukanlah orang bodoh yang mengira Gaara pandai berakting. Gaara hanya pandai menyembunyikan isi hatinya. Tidak lebih maupun kurang.

"Hanya ada kopi," suara Gaara menarik kembali konsentrasi kedua kakaknya. Ia meletakkan tiga cangkir keramik beserta tatakannya dengan setengah menunduk.

Temari dan Kankurou hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Gaara kembali duduk di hadapan mereka, seakan bersiap melakukan apa yang kebanyakan orang sebut sebagai 'percakapan kekeluargaan'. Bukan bermaksud ia adalah seorang hipokrit maniak formalitas... nyatanya, ia memang tak menemukan kata yang lebih baik.

Mulai dari kabar ayah, keluarga besar, tahun terakhir Kankurou di SMA ini, cerita-cerita Temari di Fakultas MIPA –spesifikasi Metafisika–, kabar Gaara selama di asrama, semester keduanya menjadi ketua OSIS, teman-teman Gaara... termasuk di dalamnya Hyuuga Neji...

"Hey Gaara, apa dia baik?" Temari usil bertanya.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya (yang tidak didapati rambut), bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan itu. "...Hn."

"Dia perhatian padamu?" Temari menunggu jawaban dari Gaara yang menatapnya aneh, "...katamu dia baik 'kan?"

Gaara menatap kakaknya beberapa saat lagi, "...Dia orang yang peduli pada banyak hal."

Temari tahu Gaara tidak mengerti apa maksud asli pertanyaannya, namun ia tidak mempersoalkan hal itu. Sudah cukup baginya bila si adik ini punya orang yang dekat, orang yang perhatian padanya.

"Aku curiga, dia juga yang membantumu merapikan ruangan ini... Terlalu rapi bila betul kau sendiri yang memegangnya," Kankurou menyobek satu sachet krimer untuk kopinya.

Gaara membalas singkat, "Memang dia." Dia tak menduga reply pendek begitu dapat membuat Kankurou mengangguk-angguk tanpa alasan, dan wajah Temari mendadak bersinar antusias melihat dirinya. Dia agak tidak mengerti.

"Hmm, pantas saja... Ruangan ini jedi bersih dan... semuanya tersusun rapi, enak dilihat," Kankurou kedengaran seperti bapak yang memuji mantu, "Termasuk pilihannya soal cangkir kopi ini, bagus juga."

Tahu-tahu Gaara membuang nafas, ia sepertinya sudah tahu kemana arah percakapan ini, "Cangkir itu memang pilihannya. Tapi dia tetap teman baik... bukan lainnya."

Kankurou dan Temari terdiam sesaat. Lama tak bertemu, mungkin benar bila Gaara sudah alami sedikit perubahan. Setidaknya ia lebih cepat tanggap dalam pembicaraan mengenai cinta.

"Eh? Benarkah?" nada kejut dan kecewa tercampur dalam suara Temari. Mata Gaara yang tidak berbuih barang sebuah itu memberi jawaban.

Sementara Temari masih meng-kroscek pendapat pribadi Gaara mengenai putra klan elit Hyuuga itu (yang lebih banyak dibalas Gaara dengan memandang kakaknya itu aneh), Kankurou meletakkan cangkir kopinya lagi ke atas meja, kakinya menyentuh sesuatu di kolong; membuat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di sana.

Ia menemukan beberapa buku tebal yang tersusun rapi. Bukan kebiasaan Gaara untuk meletakkan buku di kolong meja, jadi ia yakin ada orang lain yang melakukannya... tapi siapa?

"Kakak–" Gaara yang ingin memberi penjelasan akhir pada Temari, namun terpotong karena suara Kankurou yang berasal dari bawah meja.

"Hey, adik... Ini bukumu? Namanya tidak ada di depan..." muncul tangan dan leher Kankurou ke permukaan, bersama sebuah buku tulis.

Gaara mengambilnya, meneliti, lalu membukanya sesaat. Dia menarik nafas sebelum berucap, "Pasti ia meninggalkan bukunya," ia meletakkan buku itu di sampingnya, memberi penjelasan singkat pada kakaknya, "Itu milik seseorang."

"Terjatuh di kolong meja... dekat sofabed mu? Apakah dia Neji ... ataukah orang lain?" Temari bertanya dengan senyum simpul penuh arti.

"Uzumaki Naruto, anak kelas X. Dia terkadang belajar... di sini," Gaara memberi penjelasan seperlunya, namun yang ia yakini akan menghilangkan segala harapan-harapan aneh di pikiran kedua kakaknya.

"Hoo~ Lalu, dia juga yang menaruh buku-buku ini di sini?" tangan Kankurou menelusup ke bawah meja sebentar untuk keluar dengan beberapa buku tebal.

Gaara melihat buku-buku itu sesaat, sebelum kembali mengambil buku itu dari tangan Kankurou, "Mungkin. Beberapa hari lalu, dia katakan ia menemukan beberapa buku menarik dari rak."

Kankurou dan Temari menemukan sesuatu dalam nada bicara adik mereka satu itu, "Anak itu sering kemari?"

Suara nafas Gaara yang terdengar seperti tertahan cukup mengatakan jawabannya. Jelas-jelas Gaara tidak senang dengan percakapan menjurus begini, tapi tetap saja dia _**bukan**_ laki-laki yang suka menghindar.

"Untuk?" Kankurou bertanya singkat namun penuh selidik. Dia telah kembali duduk seperti biasa. Buku-buku mudah saja diurus belakangan.

"Detensi." Gaara membalas tak kalah singkat. Yang malah membuat kakaknya bertukar tatap penuh tanya, makin penasaran.

"Dia anak nakal?"

"Tidak."

"Tipe pemberontak?"

"Tidak."

"Nilainya jelek?"

"Tidak juga."

"Sering berkelahi?"

"Tidak."

"Tukang ribut?"

"Ya."

...

"Anaknya tinggi?" Temari kembali bertanya setelah jeda sesaat karena jawaban-jawaban pendek Gaara yang membuat gerah kakak-kakaknya.

Gaara merenggut mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat tidak relevan itu. Kakaknya mabuk kopi?

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Gaara... Jawab yang lebih jelas. Apa dia menarik?"

"Biasa saja. Kau mau kukenalkan, Kankurou?"

Kankurou memasang raut kesal. Temari menahan-nahan rasa penasarannya.

Gaara menjawab banyak soal anak ini, berarti mungkin saja dugaan Temari benar... Lagipula caranya menjawab juga 'berbeda'. Sulit dijelaskan jika kau bukanlah orang yang telah lama dekat dengan Gaara seperti Temari ataupun Kankurou, tapi setidaknya tidak ada jeda lama bagi Gaara untuk menjawab soal anak ini... tidak seperti ketika tadi ditanyai tentang Neji.

Temari mulai meraba-raba dalam pikirannya, mungkinkah konsentrasi Gaara yang nampak terpecah...

...dan gerak-geriknya yang lain dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu... berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto ini?

"Gaara, kau betul-betul tidak mau cerita, hah?" Kankurou merasakan temperatur mulai naik dikepalanya.

"Tidak juga."

"Ya sudah, cerita saja soal anak itu!"

Gaara memandang Kankurou tepat dimata. Menantang kakaknya itu untuk menunjukkan sebuah alasan yang _**mengharuskannya**_ bercerita soal Naruto. Dia tidak menemukan satupun. "Tidak" yang singkat menjadi tanda ketidak sediaannya.

"Aargh~! Tadi kau mengiyakan kalau anak itu sering ke tempatmu 'kan..? Masa tidak ada yang bisa kau ceritakan?"

"Tidak."

"Satupun?"

"Ya."

"Gaara~ kau menyebalkan."

Gaara terdiam sesaat. "...Mungkin."

Kankurou menggigit bibirnya keras, antara kehilangan kata-kata dan meredam emosi atas jawaban simpel tadi.

**0o0o0o**

Matahari sudah naik lebih tinggi ketika Gaara kembali sendiri di ruangannya. Kankurou yang telah lebih dulu mengangkat kaki dari ruangan kerja adiknya, sedangkan Temari baru saja pulang.

Gaara tadinya ingin mengantar sang kakak. Ingin sekedar melihat-lihat lingkungan tempat kakaknya tinggal, sekaligus... pergi sebentar untuk mencari suasana lain.

Namun Temari menolak, dengan alasan tidak ingin menganggu tanggung jawab Gaara sebagai salah satu penanggung jawab festival.

Gaara hanya mengiyakan kakaknya. Meskipun dalam hatinya yang tak akan pernah _**membuahkan**_ perwujudan dalam bahasa, ia kecewa. Mengapa kakaknya juga harus memandangnya lain daripada anak seumurannya? Jabatan... tanggung jawab... sesuatu yang Gaara cintai dan kutuki di waktu bertepatan.

Ia bukan penggila titel, atau masokis pencinta derita yang mungkin terbawa di tiap pertanggung jawaban. Namun hal-hal seperti itu _**sudah**_ mengikutinya semenjak lahir, membuatnya harus membiasakan diri... dan adakah orang ingat pepatah berbunyi _**'Jatuh cinta karena terbiasa'**_?

Gaara seakan tersadar sejenak ketika air keran menyentuh tangannya deras. Dalam satu gerakan yang halus, ia mengelap tangannya, meninggalkan cangkir-cangkir kopi dalam wastafel cuci.

Tak lama kemudian, map dan berkas-berkas sudah ada dalam genggamannya, ia telah bersiap untuk pergi. Matanya menangkap cerahnya mentari siang, sengatannya hangat lewat jendela. Ia beranjak mendekatinya, sedikit kehangatan sinar matahari sungguh baik bagi tubuh yang kelewat lama berdiam dalam ruangan.

Mata Gaara sendiri melihat ke luar ruangan. Ke arah lapangan yang dipenuhi alat dan tukang yang akan membantu perampungan festival. Segera ia tersadar, banyak pengerjaan yang mungkin sudah terlewatkan olehnya.

Dengan sigap, ia membalikkan badan, bersiap menuju pintu...

...saat sinar matahari mendadak menyeruak dalam satu garis lurus ke bawah meja...

...sinar yang menguning dan membuat mata yang sedikit silau melihat serbuk debu berterbangan bebas...

...dan... mengelilingi boneka teddy...?

...

Gaara dapat merasakan syarafnya menegang.

Cepat-cepat ia mendekat ke kolong meja. Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan dan keheranan ketika melihat ada boneka beruang mungil di sana.

Beruang teddy warna krim kopi... miliknya. Masihkah cocok disebut kesukaannya?

Gaara mengambil boneka itu dengan satu lengan, meraba diantara beberapa buku. Raut mukanya mengeras.

Mengapa bisa ada di sana? Ia sangat jarang mengeluarkannya dari lemari kayu di sudut rak.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana cara...

Gaara berusaha mengingat keras. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya, pasti ada saat ia lupa menaruhnya di sini. Paling tidak itu 'dirinya' bukan orang lain.

..._**tidak mungkin**_ orang lain. _**Tidak bisa.**_ _**Tidak boleh**_ orang lain. Bukankah ia meletakkannya di sana agar Neji pun tidak menyentuhnya?

...

Naruto.

Pasti dia. Dia yang bilang menemukan buku-buku menarik, sampai meninggalkan buku tulisnya sendiri di sini.

Hanya Naruto yang mungkin.

...

Tangannya memeluk beruang itu dengan ke dua tangan, kepalanya tersembunyi oleh kaki yang tertekuk

Sikap tubuh yang sangat fragil. Belum disebutkan dengan mulutnya yang kini membuka untuk bernafas. Emosinya sungguh tinggi. Ia tak dapat menahan pikirannya untuk berputar keras bagaikan gulungan pita film sejarah... lengkap dengan ending credit yang bertuliskan nama pemain dan kru...

...nama Yashamaru.

Yashamaru yang mengasuhnya, yang memberikannya boneka itu, yang membuatnya memiliki impian masa depan konyol, yang menemaninya ketika harus menghabiskan masa sekolah dasar di rumah, yang menuruti saja perintah bodoh ayahnya, yang meninggalkannya... dengan senyum seakan dia-lah yang _**paling**_ mengetahui dan mengerti Gaara.

Padahal tidak begitu. Yashamaru tak akan pernah tahu dan mengerti rasa sayang yang _**disimpan**_ Gaara baginya. Rasa sayang yang 'lebih' dan menyalahi tepi ukiran sebuah nama keluarga.

Namun sekarang ia sudah kembali 'kan? Tidak bisakah Gaara bicara _**seakan**_ semua baik-baik saja? Termasuk bercerita kalau ia telah bertemu dengan Naruto?

...bertemu seorang _Uzumaki Naruto_..?

Nama itu seperti dicetak dalam warna kuning di kertas hitam. Gaara terus, terus, dan terus... hanya mampu memandang, tanpa bisa menoleh lagi.

Karena dengan warna hangat yang terpancar darinya, Naruto adalah bungkusan yang jatuh dari langit di depan Gaara.

Berlebihankah ia bila mengatakan surga telah memberinya hadiah?

Hatinya berdebar kuat, tubuhnya gemetar –karena bahagia dan kegamangan akibat rasa senang. Semuanya sejak ia tahu –atau setidaknya sejak ia mendengar dan mempercayai, kalau Naruto adalah _**bagian**_ dari masa lalunya...

Keluarganya boleh saja membenci kejadian itu, dan menjauhkannya dari semua orang di masa itu... tapi Gaara tidak ingin lagi menyesal akan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Bukankah Naruto di sisinya? Entah mengenai impian itu, ataupun yang lain... Gaara _**akan**_ membuat Naruto di sisinya. Selama waktu bisa berjalan.

...Ingin ia membiarkan nama Yashamaru tetap di sana, karena ada keinginan lain dalam dirinya berseru kuat,

... _**membuat Naruto menjadi bagian dari masa depannya**_.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

/Bola matanya yang hitam adalah langit gelap

Kulitnya yang bercahaya adalah rembulan yang menantang bangga matahari

Orang menyebutnya tenggelam dalam malam sendiri

Dan ia tak menyebutkan sepatah pun ucap

Sebab kata-kata telah terkunci untuk meremangkan malam tempatnya berdiri/

[Hari yang sama, ketika langit semakin terik]

Kafe mungil itu berdiri di salah satu bagian tanah college yang maha luas. Posisinya yang dekat dengan gerbang keluar universitas, membuat designer interiornya membuat bagian dalam kafe itu semewah dan senyaman mungkin agar sesuai bagi pemuda-pemudi bukan kalangan biasa itu.

Kursi-kursi merah yang manis, wallpaper bergaya classic, berbagai model lampu duduk yang dilapis beludru, serta barang-barang lain yang mendukung konsep awal –romantis dan elegan. Kafe itu diyakini akan menarik banyak elit Konoha College.

Yang ternyata, betul adanya.

...Namun dengan pengecualian besar bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Layaknya Uchiha (sebagaimana semua orang tahu), Sasuke sudah puas merasakan berbagai fasilitas yang menggembar-gemborkan kenyamanan dan kemewahan sebagai nilai lebihnya. Lagipula, tempat-tempat hiburan ataupun rekreasi seperti ini juga sudah dijadikan lahan bisnis sejak puluhan tahun lalu oleh keluarga pebisnis Uchiha. Ia sudah kebas dengan desain ini, konsep itu, rancangan A, bentuk B... apapun lagi namanya.

Hanya sedikit tempat beserta konsep nya yang berhasil menarik hati Sasuke. Dan kafe itu tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Untuk tambahan, kudapannya juga biasa saja. Begitu juga pelanyanannya. Semua sangat tak sebanding dengan harga yang harus dibayar. Ukh, sedikit-sedikit Sasuke sampai gatal untuk membeli tempat ini lalu meyerahkannya ke manajemen salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Biar tidak jadi sia-sia!

Karena itu semualah, Sasuke tak habis pikir...

... mengapa Itachi sampai mengajaknya bertemu di tempat seperti ini?

Lebih parah lagi, malah sudah telat sekitar 15 menit dari waktu perjanjian.

Dan menyebalkannya, yang datang menemuinya lebih dulu –dan menemaninya dari tadi, adalah si Hiu satu ini.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih buruk bagi Sasuke, selain menyadari dia telah begitu bodoh menyanggupi ajakan Itachi kemarin!

"Hoi, mengapa kita berdiri di sini? Itachi bilang padaku dia telah memesan tempat di dalam," Kisame bertanya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya. Dia memang lebih memilih berdiri di bawah kanopi kafe itu, daripada masuk ke dalam. Tapi dia tidak ingat pernah mengajak, apalagi meminta paman ini untuk menemaninya. Lalu, apa juga maksudnya memanggil Uchiha Itachi hanya dengan nama depan saja?

"Dia saja belum datang." balas Sasuke singkat. Keadaan kembali senyap di antara mereka berdua. Angin penghujung musim gugur bertiup dingin, membawa hilang suara-suara orang yang lewat. Banyak di antara mereka adalah tukang konstruksi ataupun panitia untuk festival. Beberapa panitia dari SMA ada yang menyadari sosok Sasuke dari kejauhan, tapi tidak berkata apapun. Mungkin karena melihat Sasuke ditemani orang asing.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu , ketika ponsel Kisame berbunyi. Dari pembicaraannya, Sasuke tahu ada Itachi di seberang sana. Percakapan itu singkat saja, membuat Sasuke hampir penasaran.

Namun belum sempat ia bereaksi apapun, Sasuke mendengar suara memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh, dan melihat Itachi melangkah elegan seperti biasa dalam balutan coat hitamnya yang panjang.

"Mengapa lama betul?" Kisame bicara lebih dulu pada Itachi.

"Ada bahan lain yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Hidan, dosen pembina semester ini," ia menjawab tanpa melihat Kisame, "Sudah pesan sesuatu?"

Dari sorot mata dan arah wajahnya, semua orang tahu, perhatian Itachi terpusat penuh pada Sasuke seorang. Namun lagi-lagi Kisame lah yang bicara, "Cih, anak ini bahkan tidak mau masuk ke dalam! Ia tahan betul berdiri di tengah angin musim gugur begini."

Itachi akhirnya memandang ke arah Kisame, "Terimakasih kau sudah menemani adikku." Nadanya saat mengucapkan itu setengah mengisyaratkan Kisame untuk menekan frekuensi bicaranya.

Kini, ia kembali menatap Sasuke. Sementara sang adik masih memasang tampang kesal dan jengah. Ia malas sekali bertemu kakaknya, apalagi berpandangan mata ke mata begini. Tapi, ego nya _**tak akan**_ mengalah.

"Kau tidak lapar, adik?"

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Sasuke setengah melenceng dari apa yang sebenarnya ditanyakan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Itachi bertanya begitu. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia tahu Itachi memang selalu memperhatikan dirinya –meski tak akan pernah diucapkannya dalam bentuk terimakasih– tapi, bertanya lapar atau tidak... menimbulkan pertanyaan baru bagi Sasuke,

Memang akan ke mana Itachi mengajak dirinya?

Dan apa yang sudah Itachi rencanakan untuk mereka lakukan?

Sasuke merasakan firasat tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin benar, bertemu Itachi adalah keputusan yang buruk. Sekalipun tadinya ia anggap pertemuan ini sebagai pengisi waktu liburan yang juga pemberi udara lain di tengah jadwal kepanitiaan, tampaknya tidak akan seringan itu.

"Baiklah. Sudah mengosongkan waktumu seperti yang kusarankan? Karena nampaknya akan makan waktu sampai sore." Itachi membaca mata Sasuke yang tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, namun menunggu penjelasan rencananya.

"Kita akan pergi sebentar, adik." Itachi memberi sebuah keterangan singkat sebelum mulai membalikkan badan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan jarak Sasuke merapat, mendekati punggungnya, melewati batas yang selama ini tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Ke mana?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Itachi tak dapat menahan senyum. Tipis dan samar yang hanya terlihat dari sorot mata.

Karena adiknya, Sasuke, bicara _kepada_ dirinya. Lebih tepat lagi, bertanya _**kepada**_ dirinya.

Panggil dia seperti bukan dirinya, nyatanya sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak mengajaknya bicara.

Tetapi, ada lagi alasan di balik senyum itu...

Alasan lain di balik _**arti**_ yang lain...

Arti yang menunjukkan kegamangan dalam dirinya.

Ia tidak suka mengatakan segala sesuatu secara langsung. Tidak, ia tidak suka membual ataupun berputar-putar. Ia _**hanya**_ tidak suka. Karena hal ini...

...rasanya begitu mengesalkan. Baginya.

Bagi adiknya? Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Keseluruhan yang _**telah**_ terjadi, termasuk yang sekarang akan dicobanya untuk mengatakan... adalah angin dingin dan keras yang selalu, akan selalu, berpusar dalam diri si adik.

'_**menyengsarakan'**_, _**'pedih'**_ serta, _**'menjijikan'**_, mungkin adalah yang paling mendekati. Meski tidaklah cukup. _**Sama sekali**_ tidak akan.

"Kita akan ke tempat Kakek Jiraiya,"

Pada akhirnya, hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Itachi. Ia melangkah menyebrangi jalan, yakin secara penuh Sasuke pasti akan mengikutinya. Sekalipun ia tahu, firasat peka seorang Uchiha dalam diri adiknya telah bereaksi.

Dan nyatanya memang benar begitu. Sasuke merasakan ketidak nyamanan beranjak naik dalam dirinya. Ia yang kini berjalan sejajar dengan Itachi, menebak-nebak apa yang diinginkan Kepala Sekolah itu. Sampai memanggil kakaknya serta. Tidak, bahkan Jiraiya memberi tahu kakaknya terlebih dulu.

Sasuke terus berusaha menebak. Meski ada _**satu**_ tebakan yang sedari tadi mengintip di ujung pikirannya...

...dan nyatanya tebakan itu lah yang rasa-rasanya tepat sasaran...

...Sasuke tidak _**mau **_menyatakannya. Sekalipun hanya pernyataan bisu dalam diri, ia tidak ingin.

_Mengapa harus sekarang...? Mengapa __**lagi-lagi**__...?_

Itachi yang setidaknya meyakini penyebab kesunyian Sasuke, melihat ke arah adiknya. Seandainya mata bisa bersuara, berbagai kata-kata kekhawatiran sekaligus usaha menenangkan sudah meluncur sedari tadi.

Itachi menoleh ke belakang singkat, melihat Kisame mengikuti 2-3 langkah di belakangnya. Matanya yang masih diwarnai ketidak nyamanan terhadap kondisi Sasuke, bertemu sorotan tegas mata Kisame yang memandang tepat ke matanya. Tatapan Itachi melembut sesaat setelah memahami pria kesayangannya satu itu tetap bersabar dan bersedia untuk membantu, atau setidaknya mengerti, kesulitan yang tengah dilanda keluarga Uchiha itu.

Secara lembut dan sama sekali tidak kentara, Itachi mengambil nafas. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang tetap menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Sasuke," suaranya yang mengalun jelas, menarik kembali pusat konsentrasi si adik. Kepala Sasuke setengah terangkat dan matanya sedikit membesar akibat terkejut.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Kali ini betul-betul terlukis dari bibirnya, "Jiraiya bilang, ada perkembangan baru yang ingin dibicarakannya..."

Warna matanya yang legam tak dapat menyembunyikan pertanyaan bernada histerik yang pekat. _'Tolong, jangan bilang ini semua soal __**'itu'**__'_

Tetapi Itachi yakin adiknya pasti akan tegar. Meski _**perlu**_ usaha. Bukankah segala sesuatu lebih baik diterangkan dahulu, baru dijalani?

"...soal masalah yang terjadi padamu... waktu itu," terdapat jeda ketika Itachi telah menyelesaikan kalimat sebelumnya, "Lalu, Jiraiya juga bilang, sebenarnya ini sudah agak lama...

...dia hanya perlu waktu _**yang tepat**_ untuk menyampaikan surat_**nya**_ padamu."

Kali ini mata Sasuke menunjukkan keterkejutannya dengan sadar. Ia tetaplah seorang Uchiha, dan seorang Sasuke, jadi jangan harapkan ia akan membeliakkan matanya lebar dan mengerjap beberapa kali.

Hanya kelopak matanya yang terangkat sedikit, disertai mukanya yang menjadi statis –dengan posisi bibirnya yang membuka celah akibat mencekat nafas.

"...surat?" suara Sasuke hampir tak terdengar, kalah oleh bunyi-bunyi daun kering yang terinjak pejalan kaki.

Itachi menatap Sasuke kian dalam, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sasuke, kalau ini hanyalah _**proses**_. Proses bagi waktu untuk mengolah semuanya.

"Aku juga baru tahu. Jiraiya baru bercerita padaku, Sasuke...

...kalau sebelum kepergiannya dari sini, _**Orochimaru**_ meninggalkan sebuah surat untukmu."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin berucap, 'untuk apa?',

Satu, menanyakan tujuan hal ini dibahas sekarang –ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kemauan Kepala Sekolah yang juga teman dekat keluarganya ini.

Dua, menanyakan kegunaannya bila ia membaca surat itu sekarang.

Tiga, yang paling menyusahkan untuk dirangkai dalam satu pernyataan, memangnya untuk apa lagi ia membuat surat bagi Sasuke? _**Bukankah cukup semua–**_

Pikiran Sasuke tidak kunjung menyelesaikan pernyataan itu. Emosi tidak bisa disalahkan, bila sudah menyangkut masalah satu itu.

Sasuke merasa setengah tuli ketika mendengar ucapan Itachi, "..sepertinya surat ini penting untuk kau baca Sasuke. Selain berdasarkan, permintaan _**Orochimaru**_ sendiri, Jiraiya merasa ini akan membantu proses pemulihanmu Sasuke. Juga pemulihan _**Orochimaru**_ sendiri, meski harus melewati jalur–"

Selebihnya Sasuke tidak mendengar lagi. Kakinya serasa mengepak dalam genangan minyak, melangkah ke ruangan Jiraiya terasa begitu berat. Dan, apakah belum disebutkan, kalau mendengar nama itu 3 kali cukup untuk membuatnya tuli...? Tuli, atas kendalinya sendiri yang tak ingin merasakan apapun lagi?

Pintu Ruangan Kepala Sekolah tak pernah nampak begitu melelahkan bagi hati seorang Uchiha...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**6th piece's status : **__**half**__** done**_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

–reminder- Yashamaru itu adik nyokapnya Gaara yang jadi 'pengasuh'nya Gaara, trus mati karena pengen membunuh Gaara atas perintah Kazekage ke 3 *benar nggak?*

Maaf saya potong di sini.

Time is Like Steroid isinya adalah penggambaran masalah di masa lalu 3 tokoh utama (Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto). Dimana masalah itu sendiri tetap ada, dan mengiringi waktu sehari-hari mereka. Di chapter ini mereka bertiga sendiri nggak saling ketemu gitu, tapi ketemu karakter pendukung lain; di waktu yang lain; dengan penggambaran masalah yang lain.

Pasti ada yang nanya, 'trus Narutonya mana?'. Hhe, Naruto, sama penghabisan kisahnya Sasuke di chap. ini ada di updet-an selanjutnya. Alasannya adalah karena 1 tokoh (Gaa) saja menghabiskan sekitar 11 hlman word, kalau tiga2nya saia jadikan satu... pasti bakal panjang banget dan readers butuh waktu untuk membacanya kan? Tetep Review yump! So do you, ANONYMOUS!

**Next Release : **_**6th piece' Time is Like SteroidS!**__ ('...Saku-chan,memang aku sudah pernah bilang padamu? Rasanya belum..')_


	7. 6th pieceb : times are like steroidS!

Beautiful Reminiscences

Author: play with the imogen

Disclaimer: Naruto lebih memilih untuk jadi kepunyaan nya Sasuke dan Gaara, daripada saia...

A/N: Not much. It's a separated part of the 6th piece, and all i want you to do is just leave me a message filled with opinion. Yes, even you, anonymous!

Review Reply :

_**Cha-chan.d-psycoholic**_ : Thanks 4 being honest. Saia sukses bikin orang penasaran? Wow, hhe.

_**harurun-GAARA**_: Trims buat pemberitahuannya! Saia doain cerita itu bisa cepet dilanjutin... love you for adding me to your list!

_**alfie_inwonderland**_: Thanks, dear anon. Iya, emang chapternya lagi di setting sendu serius gitu. Nanti balik lagi kok.

_**5 sekawan**_: Well, trimz! Gaa emang ajib! SasuOro? Err... nggak ada romantic pairing itu di sini. Soalnya nakutin, hhe *kabur*

_**Ryu**_: Ryu... makasiih banget buat supportnya. Maaf, uploadnya lelet, kemaren sibuk natalan. But, FUJOSHI NEVER DIES! *didoain*

_**Deeandra**__** Hihara**_: Tengkyu! Augiie baru baca prof kamu... dan ternyata kita sma-sama cinta sama Kazuki Hihara! Hhe.

_**Katana13**_: Gaa 'pernah' nyimpen rasa buat Yasha. Dan Sasu nggak suka sama baka Oro kok, cuman pernah... apa ya bahasanya, dekat dan mengidolakan kali ya? Tapi baka-Oro nya ngelunjak... Ups, SPOILER ALERT, mwahahaha.

_**wicked dira**_: Love you for being so direct! Thanks!

_**Aika uchiha**_: well, saia harap kamu tetep mau baca dan review meski ini fic shou-Ai. Thanx a lot anyway.

_**Vongola-ai**_: senpaaiii~ kangen ! *pelukcium* Hubungan Sasu sama Oro memang baru ini dikeluarin. Memang chapter 6 disiapkan untuk jadi pembukaan ke masa lalu 3 tokoh penting ini... untuk kemudian dibahas seterusnya sampai abis. Sesuai judul fic nya kan?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

6th piece// Time is like Steroid ~part B~

(And the memories still clinging like stupid…)

0o0o0o

"Hey! Datang juga kalian... Itachi, dan kau... Sasuke!"

Suara ceria Jiraiya mengiringi langkah 2 Uchiha ke dalam ruangan. Bila semua sedang baik-baik saja, Sasuke mungkin akan bilang Jiraiya menyambut mereka seperti menyambut tetangga baru.

Namun sayang, semua memang sudah tidak baik-baik lagi.

Sasuke masih berusaha keras menghilangkan kebas di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin bersikap normal, sesuai norma yang biasa diterapkan seorang Uchiha dengan segala elegansinya.

Tapi...

Bukankah ia telah lama menginjak keras garis norma itu sendiri?

Menginjak keras dan dalam...

Menjadikannya lebur seperti sampah.

...Lalu kemudian dia lah yang terkena sepah seperti ludah?

...

Sasuke terjengit sebentar saat merasakan Jiraiya menyentuh pundaknya. Kakek itu menggiring halus dia dan Itachi ke sudut ruangan tempat kursi dan meja kopi bagi tamu.

Mata Sasuke menatap awas ke sekeliling seakan baru tersadar. Termasuk sadar betapa kacau konsentrasinya sedari tadi.

Sungguh, _**harusnya**_ ia tahu diri untuk tidak membicarakan segala bualan tatanan sosial itu.

"Hoi Itachi, mata kuliah apa saja yang kau ambil semester ini..." Jiraiya kembali membuka percakapan dengan ringan.

Sasuke sebenarnya mengira Itachi akan menjawab pertanyaan itu... sedikit lebih panjang. Ternyata jawaban kakaknya itu singkat saja, membuat Jiraiya membuka topik lain lagi.

"Ya, ya... lantas, apa kabar Kisame? Aku belum dengar lanjutan ceritamu tentangnya waktu itu."

Pertama dalam hidupnya, Sasuke tak keberatan bila harus mendengar detil cerita cinta kakaknya. Bila itu semua akan memperpanjang waktunya sendiri... silahkan.

Sampai dijadikan draft novel oleh sensei satu itu pun Sasuke tak peduli. Karena toh bukan kisahnya.

Namun seketika perhatian Sasuke terkumpul kembali. Hanya karena suara ketukan kecil.

Seperti disengaja, tangan Itachi kini ada di permukaan meja kopi itu, dilebarkan sedikit agar tertangkap mata Sasuke dan juga diketukkan seperti sinyal menyentak.

Atau mungkin tanda untuk menghentikan obrolan Jiraiya? Karena kakek itu kini diam menatap dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Jiraiya-san," terdapat jarak dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Waktu yang sangat cukup bagi Sasuke, kalau Jiraiya itu sudah memahami keinginan Itachi.

"...sepertinya adik agak sedikit haus, dia diam saja dari tadi."

Sasuke menoleh reflek ke arah Itachi. Tidak mengerti maksud.... tujuan kakaknya berkata seperti itu.

Jiraiya menganga sedetik sebelum kemudian menyambut spontan, "Ah! Maaf, maaf... hampir saja aku lupa. Kalian mau minum apa?"

Sasuke pelan-pelan menjadi kesal. Setelah tadi ia terjebak mendengar percakapan keduanya, kini ia terjebak dalam tetek-bengek lain.

"Apa yang ada tidak jadi masalah."

"Oh, sungguhkah? Kalian tidak ingin minum teh susu, sake, atau yang lain?"

Lama-lama Sasuke risih dengan segala keramah-tamahan ini...

_**Semua**_ omong kosong. _**Munafik**_.

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekalian mencicipi teh putih yang baru kudapat dari teman..." Jiraiya mulai mendorong mundur kursi kulit nya, "Oh ya, anggur tua enak juga... sayang kalian..."

"_Bisa langsung saja?"_

Senyum ringan yang sedari tadi Jiraiya tampilkan memudar. Itachi menatap adiknya awas, antara terkejut dan mengira-ngira tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Ada apa... Sasuke?" Jiraiya tersenyum tenang menatap pemuda di depannya. Kegusaran dan emosi tak sedikit pun mencemari keindahan seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke hampir mengeluarkan suara setengah meraung. Jelas-jelas... kedua orang ini menguji kesabarannya. Menunggunya sampai maju sendiri!

"_**Bisakah kau l**__**angsung saja mengatakan apa yang kau ingin ku ketahui?"**_

Tanpa kata sapa, ataupun panggilan hormat.... Sasuke mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas yang ringkas. Sama ringkas dengan keinginannya agar ini semua berakhir dengan cepat..

Dan Sasuke dapat melihat senyum yang pernah mengembang dari Jiraiya 1 tahun lalu kini kembali.

...dengan pertanyaan yang sama bagi Sasuke, apakah itu senyuman menenangkan hati, atau senyuman iba?

"Pertama-tama –biarkan aku tahu– sudahkah kamu memaafkan Orochimaru, Sasuke?"

...Bila artinya adalah yang kedua, maka ia akan tetap merasa terhina.

**0o0o0o**

Matahari mulai terbenam dan membakar lorong megah itu dalam lembayung kemerahan ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya.

Itachi menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati, meski tatapannya tertuju kepada sang adik yang melangkah gontai tak jauh di depannya. Mata Itachi menyaksikan tiap inchi pergerakan Sasuke yang seperti melambat di tiap detik berikut.

Sementara Itachi tak dapat bereaksi apapun... tak juga _**menyumpahi dirinya**_ yang terkungkung oleh 'tradisi keluarga' di saat harusnya ia menunjukkan empati.

Sungguh, menyaksikan Sasuke yang berjalan limpung –jauh di depanmu, yang adalah kakaknya satu-satunya, yang juga saksi hidup semua asal mula ini...

...rasanya seperti menyakiti diri sendiri.

Seperti kau membaca keras-keras kalimat serapah tentang betapa tidak bergunanya dirimu... dan _**betapa tololnya**_ rumus penggabungan antara waktu dengan takdir.

"Sasuke,"

Itachi memanggil nama adiknya yang mulai menuruni anak tangga, seakan benar-benar lupa pada kakaknya yang masih berdiri di lantai yang sama.

Mungkin Itachi akan berpikir Sasuke sudah tuli. Karena sampai ditunggu pun, si adik tak mengucap kata atau apa.

Tapi Itachi dapat merasakan Sasuke mendengarnya. Itachi masih dapat melihat kalau Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menunjukkan ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan si kakak.

Dan itu semua memberi Itachi sedikit kelegaan di hati.

Sasuke _**tidaklah**_ selemah perkiraannya. Tidak juga se_**trauma**_tis pikiran orang kebanyakan –termasuk orang tua mereka.

"...kau..."

"Aku baik." Sasuke membalas sebelum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Tapi ia tidak juga menoleh, meski kini salah satu tangan Itachi beristirahat di pundak kirinya.

"Betulkah itu?"

Hening lagi. Itachi melepas tangannya, mengikuti langkah Sasuke berpijak di lantai bawah yang telah sepi. Menemukan kursi terdekat, refleks keduanya –diawali Sasuke, duduk di sana.

**Krrsek. Krresk.**

Tangan Sasuke meremas semacam kertas di genggamannya keras-keras.

Genggaman yang sampai menghasilkan beberapa garis kehijauan yang menonjol di sepanjang punggung telapak Sasuke yang putih.

"Sasuke..."

"...yang tadi itu aku bersunguh-sungguh," Sasuke sekali lagi memotong. Matanya melihat ke sembarang arah di depan, "Tidak usah tanya lagi."

Itachi memandang adiknya intens. Menanyakan, meragukan semua perkataan Sasuke.

Sayang, ia tidak sanggup memandang ke arah genggaman Sasuke.

Sama seperti ia _**tidak mau**_ melihat, membaca, mengetahui, tulisan macam apa yang ada di dalam kertas surat itu.

_**Surat terakhir dari Orochimaru itu**_... yang kini belum henti juga Sasuke remas dengan penuh amarah.

...Karena cukup sekali...

_**...Cukup sekali Itachi menodai nama Uchiha dengan bersikap emosional melewati batas sejarah keluarga.**_

Sekalipun ia bersikeras ia melakukannya demi sang adik,

...namun Sasuke sendiri yang menginginkan ia untuk kembali menjaga kesempurnaan keluarga itu. Tanpa setitik cacat pun.

Karena Sasuke sendiri sadar...

...noda hitam yang tercipta dalam _**dirinya**_ itu tak akan bisa hilang.

Karena noda itulah yang telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang pendosa.

Karena noda itu adalah perbuatan Orochimaru. _**Dalam dirinya.**_ _**Di tubuhnya.**_

Melekat kepada keluarga Uchiha-nya, dirinya, dan waktu.

Keabadian dapat _**sedemikian**_ menjijikan.

"Sasuke," Itachi memanggil nama adiknya. Kali ini dengan nada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih empatik.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang kakak dengan tatapan tersentak yang berpadu dengan terganggu. Tangan kakaknya menekan tangannya, menghentikan semua kegeraman yang teralir dalam genggaman.

"Pulanglah. _**Istirahat**_. Ada buku yang harus kau cari kan?"

Dengan kalimat singkat itu Itachi membuka genggaman keras Sasuke. Ia mengambil surat itu, kemudian melebarkannya.

Hanya untuk melipatnya lagi kecil-kecil, lalu dimasukkan ke kantung jasnya yang terdalam.

Sebab dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir juga, Itachi ingin menunjukkan kepada Sasuke, bahwa dirinya baik saja...

Ia tidak kalah dengan ini semua. Sekiranya Sasuke juga begitu.

Ada saat untuk semua hal. Dan tanpa Itachi beri tahu, Sasuke yakin masih ada seseorang yang akan membantunya membiaskan ini semua.

_**Kelak**_.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Biru.

Biru itu dalam

Dan langit itu luas

Pandanglah mata anak ini dan sensasikan hal yang sama

Sekalipun kenangan yang ada tak pernah lagi disebut nyata/

[Malam di hari yang sama]

"Hmm... jadi ada 3 kios yang minta pindah ke sayap timur?" Naruto bertanya.

Kordinator proyek sayap timur, seorang bapak umur 20-an akhir, mengangguk kikuk.

"Alasannya?"

Si bapak berusaha memberikan penjelasan seringkas mungkin.

"Hah? Alasannya nggak jelas! Terus, akhirnya diberi izin?"

Si bapak mengangguk takut-takut.

"APA?!"

Dan si bapak mundur beberapa langkah.

Naruto yang kelewat bersemangat memang suka menimbulkan salah persepsi, membuat orang mengira dirinya terlalu emosional.

Tidak aneh juga sih. Melihat ini hampir jam 10 malam, dan satu-satunya panitia dari siswa sendiri yang tersisa di tempat itu adalah Naruto.

Masih berkonsentrasi penuh, lengkap dengan semangat dan dedikasi yang agak berlebih bagi jiwa para bapak konstruksi.

"Astaga..." Naruto masih bereaksi mengenai permasalahan yang tadi. Tugasnya sebagai penanggung jawab lapangan membuatnya merasa harus tahu seluruh proses pengerjaan.

Dan perubahan mendadak di luar laporan seperti ini jelas membuat kaget.

" –er... Maaf... Uzumaki-san..."

"Ah, ya sudahlah~" Naruto sudah kembali lebih santai, "Nanti catatannya diubah saja, terus kasih ke Gaara."

Lantas si bapak tadi itu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto di tengah lalu lalang pekerja dan material konstruksi.

Naruto membolak-balik buku catatannya sambil menggaruk kepala. Catatannya sudah penuh coretan, dan rasanya pekerjaan ini masih banyak saja.

Naruto sih menikmati. Walaupun rasanya agak kaget di awal-awal karena acara tahunan sekolah ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diketahuinya selama ini.

Yang di koran, berita-berita, ataupun komik, pastilah acara tahunan sekolah itu dibuat murni dari usaha murid. Pengerjaannya pakai keringat sendiri, mulai dari pintu masuk sampai detil di kelas masing-masing.

Sedangkan yang di Konoha College ini... rasanya lebih mirip taman pawai.

Naruto memandang ke arah salah satu pintu utama yang baru dibuka. Daun pintu yang lumayan kokoh itu kini dibentang lebar-lebar untuk membawa sebuah alat berat masuk.

Apa namanya? Crane?

Naruto sendiri jarang-jarang melihat yang seperti ini, karena itu matanya melihat penuh ketertarikan pada arah gerbang itu.

Tapi... eh?

Apa cuma perasaannya saja?

...tadi sekelibat ada rambut berwarna pink yang akrab di matanya?

...masa sih?

Naruto kemudian setengah berlari menuju gerbang itu. Sempat-sempatnya juga ia menarik pensil yang sedari tadi terselip di telinganya.

"...Sakura-chan?"

Naruto sedikit terengah saat memanggil nama itu. Maklum, cuaca lembap musim gugur memang tidak terlalu baik dibawa lari.

"...Sakura-chan?" Naruto mendekati sosok gadis dalam balutan jaket dan rok nuansa marun.

Tangan Naruto menapuk pundaknya singkat, "Sakura-chan bukan sih?"

"Iih, Narutoo~"gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menoleh agak kaget, "tentu saja ini aku!"

"Waa~ Sakura-chan! Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu?" Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat, "kau ke mana saja sih?"

"Akh, lepaskan~!"Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang membuat sesak itu, "kau yang ke mana saja Naruto! Kau masuk sekolah ini tidak bilang –bilang padaku!"

Naruto lantas menatap Sakura tepat di mata. Bingung.

"Aku bilang kok."

"Kapan?"

"...Ermm... Pernah kok. Aku udah bilang!"

"Belum Naruto! Kamu belum bilang!"

"Masa sih belum?" Naruto setengah menunduk. Posisi khas orang yang sedang berusaha mengingat.

Sementara Sakura membuang muka karena kesal.

_S__ebenarnya dia harus bisa mengerti..._

_Namun egoisme perempuannya melarang._

"Sakura-chan~ aku udah pernah bilang kok! Tapi kalau belum... maaf ya?" Naruto menyatukan dua telapaknya di depan dahi, "Sakura-chan sendiri bagaimana kabarnya? Tahu darimana soal aku di sini?"

Sakura masih menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tahu dari Guru Iruka! Itu juga karena tidak sengaja bertemu di super market! Ya ampun, Narutoo~ , masa sih kamu _**nggak**_ nyadar kalau kamu nggak memberi tahu apa-apa padaku?"

Padahal dia tahu, dia mengerti...

...itu semua _**di luar**_ kesadaran Naruto.

"Aa~ iya, iya!" Naruto tertawa canggung, "Mungkin memang begitu... Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu sendiri Sakura-chan? Masih sekolah di rumah seperti dulu?"

"Tidak dong Naruto! Kalau aku masih sekolah di rumah, mana mungkin aku sampai kemari?" Sakura merapikan ekor syalnya yang menjurai, "Aku sekarang kuliah, ambil major kedokteran."

_Karena itulah, seharusnya ia telah mengerti kondisi Naruto sejak lama._

"Oh ya? Sakura-chan keren! Kok bisa, bukannya kita seumur?"

_Bahkan dia melupakan hal-hal simpel seperti ini._

"Umurmu masih 16 tahu! Aku sudah 19!"

Naruto terdiam. Matanya membulat seakan baru menyadari sesuatu yang menggelikan. "Ah! Iya juga ya! Haha, _**aku lupa**_...!"

Rasanya Sakura _**sudah kebal**_ mendengar kata terakhir itu. Namun itu nyata, _**bukan**_ alasan.

"Memang Sakura nanti mau jadi spesialis apa?"

"Belum tahu, hhe." _Karena tidak mungkin ia bilang ingin menjadi terapis_.

_Sebab nanti Naruto akan menanyakan alasannya._

_Dan Sakura tidak dapat menyebutkan __**'keadaan Naruto'**__ sebagai kejujuran..._

_...bukankah itu adalah kebohongan yang ditutupinya selama ini?_

"Hei, Sakura,"

"Hmm?" Sakura menjawab dengan perhatian setengah teralih.

"Kamu ada acara tidak minggu depan?"

"Untuk?"

"Jawab dulu saja!" Naruto mendesak.

"Ya ampun Naruto. Jangan bilang, kamu mau mengajakku kencan?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto diam. Alisnya kali ini terangkat karena heran.

"Kencan? Itu 'kan buat orang pacaran..."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau bukan buat orang pacaran... buat orang yang saling suka gitu 'kan Sakura-chan? Atau nggak, salah satunya yang suka.... betul nggak?"

"Mm-hm," Sakura mengangguk kecil.

Naruto tampak mengolah informasi yang ada di kepalanya.

Dia memang bukan murid paling pintar, ataupun jenis manusia sosialita, tapi yang begini ini sih dia bisa mengerti.

Wajahnya diangkat dengan ceria sambil berucap, "Memangnya aku pernah bilang aku suka sama Sakura-chan? _**Rasanya**_ belum..."

...

Sakura merasakan angin musim gugur menghempas pipinya.

Wajah Naruto yang memerah seperti anak SD baru mengenal lawan jenis itu...

...Sakura pernah melihatnya, persis, ketika 7 bulan lalu...

...Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tepat di samping sungai perbatasan Oto. Kepada Sakura.

Meski waktu itu Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan klise berupa rasa sayangnya pada Naruto hanya berupa rasa sayang kakak...

...dapatkah itu dijadikan alasan Naruto melupakannya _**sebegini**_ cepat?

Sakura tahu.

Tidak, dia sangat paham. Sebenarnya.

Ini bukan masalah _**apa**_ yang dapat dijadikan alasan.

Ini hanya persoalan tentang _**siapa**_ yang _**mengapa.**_

Kata tanya yang terakhir itu juga yang sedari dulu –semenjak awal dia mengenal Naruto kemudian menyadari keanehan semuanya ini...

...memotivasinya untuk menjadi seperti sekarang.

Menekuni ilmu kesehatan.

Berkeinginan menjadi terapis psikologis.

...semua karena ia mengetahui keadaan Naruto, lebih daripada Naruto sendiri.

Dan jahatkah ia bila mengatakan –_**memanfaatkan**_– penderitaan Naruto sebagai motivasi diri?

...Termasuk untuk menolak perasaan Naruto.

Mudah saja bukan alasan sebenarnya? Sakura tidak ingin, suatu saat...

...ia _**dilupakan.**_

"–kura? Sakura...?"

Bola mata hijau Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali menyadari sesosok tangan berayun di depan kedua matanya.

"Kamu kurang sehat?"

" –Eh?"

"Atau jangan-jangan... kamu patah hati ya dengar ucapanku tadi?" Naruto nyengir ge-er.

**BUK**!

"Aw! Sakura~ Apaan sih? Kok mendadak mukul pakai tas? Tasmu tebal tuh!"

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto yang sedang memegangi pipi.

"Enak saja! Langsung saja, tadi memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana?"

Naruto menggosok-gosok pipinya, "Sekolahku lagi bikin festival nih! Mau datang? Aku yang jadi penanggung jawab lapangannya lho..."

Sakura menatap wajah yang dihiasi cengiran lebar itu, "Kalau ada waktu, ya."

"Iih, Sakura-chan sok sibuk!"

Ganti Sakura yang terkekeh.

Baru Naruto ingin tertawa bersamanya, dengan cepat, tahu-tahu gadis berambut pink menyala itu sudah mendekap Naruto.

"Naruto,"

"Hmm?"

Sakura menekan wajahnya ke bahu kaus itu. Menahan tangis yang siap membasahi wajahnya.

Tidak ada tangisan untuk dirinya.

Ia hanya sedang _**ingin**_ menangisi Naruto...

...karena apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu Naruto...

...apa yang (sedang) dialami Naruto...

...dan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Naruto.

Naruto memang bukan objek sebuah film drama penguras air mata yang terus menerus disiksa akibat menanggung titel 'protagonis'...

Seandainya ada titel semacam itu, maka Naruto adalah 'netral'.

Sakura mungkin tidak tahu apapun secara pasti dan mendetil.

Namun ia yakin... ada rencana...

...ada alasan bagi kepindahan Naruto ke sekolah itu.

...Alasan yang terlalu berat, terlalu sulit untuk dipahami oleh Sakura.

Sebab di banding Naruto, ia hanyalah _**orang biasa**_.

Naruto?

Sakura, dan ia yakin banyak orang kepemerintahan di dalam sana yang mengetahui _**rahasia hidup ini**_, berharap agar Naruto dapat mengetahui semuanya lebih cepat.

_**Mengingat lebih awal.**_

"Sakura?" Naruto menarik gadis itu menjauh, "Ada apa?"

Sakura menarik segala kesedihan itu surut dari wajahnya, "Erm... mungkin musim gugur bisa membuat seseorang jadi melankolis?"

"Oh ya? Melankolis bagaimana? Kok rasanya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

_Itu karena kamu berbeda Naruto. _

Sejak lahir, ia telah ditakdirkan untuk tidak menjadi orang biasa.

_**Ia spesial**_.

Dan Sakura _**bukanlah**_ sosok yang akan membantu Naruto menyadari itu.... di samping waktu sendiri tentunya.

Sosok itu, dan waktu ini...

..._**siapapun tak bisa membayangkan ke arah mana Naruto akan berlari lebih dahulu.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**6th piece's status : done**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kalau ada yang tanya, emang Sasuke diapain aja sama Orochimaru? Kok pake ada kata 'noda' segala ?

Hhe, saia juga lagi bingung... (*disemprot tinta* authornya sendiri kok bingung) Maksudnya apa mau diceritain di sini juga, atau dibuat cerita lepasnya?

...secara, kayaknya, bakalan M. *sigh*

Saia tahu bakal ada yang komen bagiannya Naruto, Sakura nya mirip sama Sakura yang di one-shot SasuNaru saia... hha, udah saia usahain beda lho! Sakura di sini lebih punya pengharapan, tapi murni orang luar. Sedangkan Sakura di 'You Need Wine, etc' frustasinya lebih kerasa, dan dia sudah tahu lebih banyak hal daripada Sakura di sini.

Ya sudahlah. Kok jadi ngomongin Sakura? INI KAN TETEP FIC SHOUNEN-AI!

*saiangantuksaistresssaialemotnyakumat* Review! REVIEW!

**Next piece -- **_**Feast-In-Fall**_** (When a lotsa thing happen...!)**


	8. 7th piece : feast in fall

Beautiful Reminiscences

Author: play with the imogen, play me til noon, whatsoever... it's me.

Disclaimer: saia punya komiknya, tapi si dianya sendiri nggak (??) and to an awesome author named eftee, a LITTLE part of your idea inspired me. Thanks.

**Warning****!**: Setelah 3 upload-an terakhir 'terlalu' sendu dan mengagung-agungkan diksi, kini BR kembali dengan suasana yang lebih ringan dan... cepat. Shou-ai paradiso! You've been warned.

A/N: finally.... chapter 7! Makasih buat semuanya yang sudah setia membaca, dan terlebih lagi mereview, cerita ini... Cerita ini masih cukup jauh dari selesai, dan ide cerita chapter-an lain mulai berjubel di kepala saia... belum lagi ide one-shot. *sigh* Tapi saia punya tekad kok... hhe. Amin.

**Review Reply**

_**harurunGAARA**__** not login**_: panggil Aria atau Augiie terserah.. saia masih masa pencarian jati diri sih. Usul kamu ditampung dulu yah my twin!!

_**Vongola-ai**_: usul senpai diterima... thanks!

_**Ryu**_: Love you so bad!! Soal Naru udah dikasi spoilernya dikit di chapter 2. Ryu a.k.a lovely lucifer bukan? How to Heat Up masih tahap penggodokan nih... seneng banget ryu-san ternyata menunggu cerita yang dodol itu *sparkle eye*

_**Charlotte.d'Cauchemar**_ : nama barunya bagus! Soal penyakitnya Naru udah diomongin sedikit di chapter 2, lho...

__: Ohayou, dira-san... Naru disini emang penyakitan. Yang bakal M itu side story nya, sedangkan BR belum bakal berubah dulu jadi M. Masih jauh sih.. XDD

_**Kristi Tamagochi**_ : augiie udah seneng dengan kamu review kok. BR memang mungkin akan ada lemon di akhirnya, tapi itu masih jauuuhhh~ banget.

_**5 sekawan**_ : trims. Kamu lebih perhatian sama GaaNaru nya ya? Hhe, Sasu emang lebih kompleks jadi waktu pendekatannya juga lebih lama dikit *wink*

_**Alluka Niero**_: Makasih nyi~ Nanti rated M nya saia bikin tribute buat nyi, mau? *kabur*

_**Aika Uchiha**_ : Sasu ktemu Saku? Bisa diusahakan... sabar yak Aika. Augiie bakal secepatnya mereview cerita kamu yang lain 0

_**la auteur Dani**_ : Dilantik jadi ketua OSIS nya kelas 10 akhir gitu... Neji kan disini jadi sekretaris, hhe *senyum maksiat* Ayo cicilan review nya dilunasin! *nodongin tangan*

_**tya_vi_britannia**_: mit-chan~ (may i call you this?) cliff hanger itu apa sih? Gantungan baju di pinggir tebing? *bolot mode* Thanks for your praises, and please contact your 'little sista' to pay her review debts...

_**chiaki megumi**_ : :DD

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

7th piece // Feast-In-Fall

0o0o0o

Lorong lantai 3 asrama A sore itu dipenuhi oleh murid yang berlalu-lalang. Tak seperti biasanya, saat mereka lebih sering terlihat mengenakan seragam ataupun baju tidur, kali ini mereka berpakaian cukup rapi. Pakaian-pakaian yang cukup up-2-date itu bahkan bisa membuat orang tidak percaya kalau mereka anak sekolah berasrama.

Habis, gaya banget sih.

"Jangan norak begitu, Naruto,"

" –Eh? Kibaa~! Apaan sih, bikin kaget!" Naruto, yang masih setengah badan keluar dari kamarnya, mengomel mendengar Kiba mendadak bicara.

"Kau yang aneh! Saat kamu buka pintu, bukannya melihat ke orang yang datang... malah bengong melihat ke arah orang-orang lain!"Akamaru sempat menyalak sekali mengiyakan tuannnya, "mana tampangmu tadi bodoh sekali..."

"Aarggh! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak mengejekku?" Naruto yang kesal akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar tempatnya sedari tadi, "aku jarang saja melihat hiasan sebegini ramainya... untuk sebuah lorong asrama sekolah lagi! Yang lain juga lagi berpakaian bagus-bagus, di luar kebiasaan 'kan?"

"Tapi bagus kan? Bukannya kamu itu penanggung jawab lapangan festival tahun ini... masa kamu baru lihat hiasan asrama kita?"

Naruto nyengir polos, sementara pikirannya mencari jawaban yang bisa dijadikan alasan. Masa dia mau jujur, kalau selama hari-hari belakangan ini dia balik ke kamarnya lewat manjat jendela?

Turunin harga pasar banget! Kan salahnya Guru Kakashi sering mengunci pintu depan sebelum dia kembali!

"Oi, Naruto! Apa lagi yang membuatmu melamun begitu sih? "

"Hah? Eh, tidak kok... Iya, kan selama ini aku sibuk. Jadi nggak sempat liat..." Naruto ngeles sok penting, "Ya, ya... jadinya kamu ke sini mau apa?"

Kiba memandang Naruto tepat di mata.

"Apaan sih? Ada tugas kelompok kita belum ngumpulin, terus adanya di aku, gitu?"

Kali ini mata Kiba menyipit.

"Kibaa~ ada apa sih?"

"Naruto, kamu makan apa sih? Pikun betul..."

Naruto yang ganti menganga.

"Kan kamu yang ngajak aku dan teman-teman lainnya, rame-rame, PERGI BARENG ke festival!"

"Masa?"

"Ya ampun! 2 hari lalu kamu yang paling semangat mengajak yang lainnya juga kan?"

"Oh iya! Yang di kelas Elektro itu ya? Kapan sih?"

"Untuk sore ini!" Kiba lantas mendorong badan Naruto kembali ke dalam kamar secara paksa, "Sekarang ganti bajumu!"

"Eh? Iya, iya~!" Naruto mendadak canggung dengan kedekatan tubuhnya yang intens dengan Kiba, "pakai bajunya yang bagusan, nih?"

"Iya! Sudah sana, cepat!" Kiba menutup pintu itu dengan sigap.

Mununggui Naruto, Kiba bersender pada pintu itu dari luar, sekalian menjaga kalau temannya itu bereaksi konyol. Atau mungkin berteriak aneh-aneh dari dalam.

Coba saja kalau dia ngomong, "Kiba, daleman ku abis!"

Atau, "Kiba, deodoran gue nggak rata-rata nih!"

Lengkap dengan pose lengan terangkat...

...dalam balutan kaus singlet ketat... **ups**!

Kiba mulai tertukar antara iklan deodoran di TV dan fantasinya sendiri.

_Asal jangan sampai Naruto tahu saja soal imajinasi liarnya selama ini_, Kiba tersenyum misterius saat pikiran itu melintas dalam dirinya.

Dugh! Dugh!

"Kiba~" Naruto berteriak dari dalam, tangannya sedari tadi berusaha mendorong pintu yang disenderi Kiba, "buka pintunya!"

Kiba yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya buru-buru menyingkir dari pintu itu. Tangannya memutar knop dengan ringan.

"Ahh~ hampir saja aku berpikir kau mau mengurungku di dalam," Naruto menarik nafas lega. Tangannya sesekali mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pipi dan dagu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar, penampilannya saat itu mengundang mata Kiba untuk menjelajahi tubuh itu dari atas ke bawah.

_Capuchon_ lengan pendek jingga menyala yang longgar, dengan dalaman kaus hitam pas badan yang menyembul dari bawah lengan dan bagian depan _capuchon_ itu...

... juga jeans hitam lusuh yang cenderung skinny, namun hebatnya terlihat sangat tepat di kaki Naruto.

Astaga, Kiba menahan nafasnya sesaat.

Ia tak hentinya berpikir dosa _**macam apa**_ yang telah dilakukan seragam sekolah kelonggaran itu selama ini! Menyembunyikan tubuh sedemikian estetis dari dunia adalah kesalahan yang tidak menyenangkan...

"–ba? Kiba? Ada apa sih? Apa aku salah memilih pakaian?" Naruto bertanya setengah khawatir. Malu juga kalau sebagai Penanggung Jawab Lapangan ia malah berpakaian tidak layak.

"Tidak kok. Ayo, kita pergi," Kiba menjawab singkat. Tangannya mengelus kepala Akamaru pelan. Sebagai pengalih perhatian mungkin? Yang jelas, Akamaru hanya memandang tuannnya dengan maklum. Mengerti.

Tentu saja Kiba sadar. Dan ia sama sekali tidak terganggu. Karena ia yakin, bukan _**hanya**_ dirinya yang memiliki minat lebih pada si pirang satu ini.

**0o0o0o**

"Sasuke, kau tidak ambil makananmu?"

Sasuke menatap ke arah sang kakak yang menanyakannya dengan nada curiga, "Nanti."

"Baiklah," Itachi membalas tak kalah singkat. Ia kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan anggun seperti biasa.

Mereka berdua kembali hening. Di ruang privat sebuah restoran mewah (dekat, atau bisa dibilang masih dalam lingungan KC) yang dipenuhi obrolan dan tawa ringan kalangan elit begini, meja mereka lah yang tampak paling sepi.

Harusnya sih tidak begitu.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari orangtua kedua Uchiha itu mengajak mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Untuk melepas kangen karena lama tidak bertemu (mengingat Sasuke tinggal di asrama, dan Itachi kos dekat KC), juga untuk mendengar perkembangan terbaru kehidupan anak-anak mereka itu (Itachi dan Sasuke dipersilahkan membawa pasangan masing-masing. Itachi membawa Kisame, sedangkan Sasuke... yeah, sendiri saja.)

Namun lihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibu, sekarang malah duduk di tempat lain. Bergabung dengan sesama ibu-ibu sosialita, beberapa kawannya semenjak muda.

Uchiha Fugaku, ayah mereka yang merangkap CEO perusahaan keluarga, terlambat datang. Sudah hampir 1,5 jam, dan Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah kecepatan menyetir ayahnya sudah berkurang jauh karena terlalu sering menaiki Ferarri yang dikemudikan sopir?

Mungkin seharusnya dia menerima ajakan Naruto padanya 2 hari lalu itu.

Tadi saja, saat naik mobil dalam perjalanan kemari, ia melihat si pirang itu berjalan bersama gerombolan anak-anak kelas F lainnya.

Chouji, Shikamaru, Deidara, Lee, Kiba.... dan Sai.

Meskipun ia tak akan pernah menanyakan ini secara langsung, tapi Sasuke sebenarnya cukup tertarik untuk tahu alasan Sai sampai bisa jalan bersama Naruto.

Juga apa saja yang _**bisa**_ Sai lakukan pada Naruto. Untuk membuat si dobe itu kesal, atau mungkin... yang lainnya?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar...

...dia belum menjelaskan/ memberi tahu apapun pada Naruto mengenai fakta sebagian besar siswa di Konoha College.

Oke, mungkin bukan kewajibannya.

Seharusnya, sebagai _**laki-laki normal**_ (begitulah pandangan Sasuke pada Naruto), Naruto sudah bisa sadar sendiri.

Malah aneh kalau remaja laki-laki seperti dia _**tidak segera**_ sadar tentang bahaya sekitarnya yang mengancam.

Atau justru mungkin karena Naruto sendiri memang ....?

Sasuke buru-buru menghapus pikiran yang baru saja mampir ke kepalanya.

Hampir tidak mungkin Naruto begitu. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu, dia terlalu _**'lurus'**_.

"_...Uchiha-san sendiri bilang dia bisa menjadi sangat idiot, bukan? Naruto, si __'kecil' itu, dia hanya belum sadar. Dia... belum tahu saja,"_

"_Hentikan semua omong kosongmu, Sai.__"_

"_Hoo~ ada apa ini Uchiha-san__? Membela teman baru? Atau... hanya menyembunyikan __**ketertarikan**__ di dalam diri?"_

"_...Sai, aku sudah minta padamu untuk berhenti.."_

"_Padahal... firasatku jarang sekali salah. Dan aku percaya, jauh di dalam sana, Uchiha-san juga sudah merasakannya. Dia __**sama**__ dengan kebanyakan dari kita di sini. Hanya belum sadar, bukankah begitu, ke-tu-a?"_

...

"–suke,"

Sasuke mengerjap sekali, mata yang sebelumnya kosong, kini menatap Itachi yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

Sasuke membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kata-kata kakaknya barusan bisa terdengar seperti tuduhan daripada pertanyaan.

Ada benarnya juga.

Dipikir lagi, _**buat apa dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto sampai sejauh ini? Kenapa? **_

Sampai mengingat percakapan rahasianya dengan Sai segala...

"Sasuke," Itachi memanggil namanya lebih perlahan, "...kau tak ingin pergi dari sini? Rasanya teman-temanmu pasti sedang bersenang-senang di luar sana,"

Sasuke menatap Itachi tanpa ekspresi berarti. Bukan pertama kali dalam hidupnya, si kakak sukses membaca isi hati orang lain.

**0o0o0o**

Hari sudah malam ketika festival itu malah terasa semakin meriah. Naruto dan enam laki-laki dari kelas F lainnya masih berkeliling di area festival itu. Kini mereka sudah berada di area luar.

Tepatnya, bisa dibilang sudah jalan-jalan sampai ke desa Konoha.

Tentu saja rasanya seperti mau pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Namun pengecualian bagi Deidara dan Naruto. Deidara yang memang tidak berasal dari Konoha maupun Suna, sedangkan Naruto selama ini lebih banyak berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal.

"Ooh~ jadi Konoha ini begini?" Naruto memandang berkeliling dengan mata awas, namun jelas nada senang kekanak-kanakan muncul dalam suaranya.

Teman-teman yang lainnya, sih, diam saja. Ini desa mereka, sedang dalam acara sekolah mereka, dan acaranya juga acara tahunan.

Jadi rasanya tidak ada yang bisa membuat gairah meluap begitu.

Harusnya.

Dan baiknya.

Karena, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, Shikamaru bisa merasakan _**'gairah' lain**_ dalam diri kedua temannya.

Sai. Dan Kiba.

Dalam gairah persaingan.

Jangan tanya persaingannya karena apa.

Oh, jujur saja, sangat merepotkan... dan sulit dimengerti, untuk Shikamaru mengakui adegan reality show macam apa yang dari tadi disaksikannya.

_**Persaingan cinta. **_

Konyol, bak acara sore hari yang namanya mirip minuman asam yang baunya bisa sangat menyengat jika sudah basi.

Dua laki-laki mengejar satu target.

Bedanya, kalau yang ini, _**yang dikejar laki-laki juga**_.

Selama ini dia masih terima-terima saja orientasi sebagian besar teman lelakinya di College.

Yang memang tidak lagi mengikuti aturan pasar.

Tapi kalau,

Kiba dan Sai...

... mengejar...

... berloma-lomba...

...menarik perhatian seorang Uzumaki Naruto?

"Oi, Naruto, es krimmu meleleh ke tangan, tuh."

"Hah? Emang iya, Shika? Mana?" yang bersangkutan tampak panik kalau-kalau es potong itu luntur ke bajunya, "AARRKHHH!"

"Merepotkan saja," Shikamaru kembali bergumam saat melihat Naruto malah bergerak kacau ke sana kemari saat melihat noda es yang meleleh di tangannya itu telah menempel ke bajunya.

"Shika~ kok baru bilang sih?"

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. Lelehan es berwarna pink menyala itu yang tadi membuyarkan pemikirannya.

"Aduh, aduh..." Naruto menggigit potongan es yang tersisa, "mana ini jaketku yang paling bagus!"

Naruto yang tengah jongkok di tengah keramaian mulai sibuk mengelap noda itu dengan tangan. Sementara Shika berdiri menutupinya, bersama Chouji yang tengah asyik menguyah seperti biasa.

Lee sudah pergi dari tadi. Ia diseret Deidara untuk bantu menemaninya mencari seorang kakak kelas bernama...

Chidori? Eh... kayaknya enggak.

Asrori? Bukan, itu korban pembunuhan yang suka diliput di TV.

Sasori, ya? Yah itu deh. Naruto lupa.

Sedangkan Sai dan Kiba sepertinya masih bertanding di stan menembak sebelah sana. Mereka bilang mereka mau mendapatkan sepatu Puma – with Ferrari Limited Edition (1), yang jadi hadiah utama.

Naruto sih lebih peduli pada capuchon kesayangannya ini.

"Hiks, jaketku.... kamu sudah nggak perjaka lagi!!!"

"Naruto, kamu berlebih–"

Belum selesai, hadir dua orang yang salah satu diantaranya telah memotong kalimat Shikamaru.

"Wah, 'kecil'... aku sangat ragu kamu _**bahkan**_ mengerti arti keperjakaan."

Sai. Lengkap dengan senyum khasnya yang mengalahkan Monalisa.

"SAAIII~!!" Naruto meraung marah pada orang yang langsung menyindirnya ketika datang.

"Ups, si 'kecil' bahkan belum tahu _**rasanya**_ kehilangan keperjakaan," Sai tersenyum dengan mata menyipit.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan merah padam, "Aku tidak ngomong begitu! Jangan asal bicara!"

Naruto dapat merasakan nafasnya sendiri menderu waktu dia merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Kiba juga sudah kembali rupanya.

"Emosimu tinggi sekali Naruto... ada apa dengan Sai?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, masih menatap Sai dengan rasa kesal.

"Dia melelehkan es krim itu ke bajunya... lalu Sai datang, singkat cerita," Shika menjelaskan sekenanya. Sebenarnya tidak mau. Tapi Kiba keburu meliriknya dengan harapan minta kejelasan.

"Es yang tadi kubelikan untuknya?" Kiba bertanya dengan narsisme layaknya seorang pacar.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "Begitulah. Tadi dia sedang kesenangan.... Baiklah, Kiba, aku pergi dulu. Chouji, kau ikut denganku kembali ke asrama?"

Chouji mengiyakan di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Kiba menatap keduanya ingin tahu, "Mau apa kalian di asrama?"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alis. Agak terganggu dengan pertanyaan setengah menuduh dari Kiba.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik, "Hei, hei... ingat, aku...."

"_**Aseksual**_ 'kan?" Kiba terkekeh, "maaf, maaf, sekedar dugaan kalau kau mungkin sudah berubah..."

"Haah~ sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Shika kembali membalas, "ngomong-ngomong, mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi... Naruto sudah pergi dari sisimu semenjak tadi."

Kiba buru-buru menoleh, mencari Naruto.

Betul saja, Naruto sudah hilang. Bersama Sai.

**0o0o0o**

"Waa, 'kecil'... kau cukup pemberani mengajakku berdua saja ke tempat sepi seperti ini," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum manis.

Atau senyum mesum, Naruto lebih suka menyebutnya demikian.

Naruto mendengus, mencoba sabar. Ia memang agak terbawa emosi tadi, tapi untuk apa sampai menggiring Sai ke tempat sepi di jembatan besar dekat bendungan sungai begini?

Ia baru saja sadar betapa besarnya kemungkinan terjadi hal-hal di luar keinginan bila berdekatan dengan Sai.

Namun, bila sekarang ia membalikkan badan dan pergi... harga dirinya bisa disunat habis!

Sudah cukup segala hinaan dari Sai yang melukai hatinya sebagai seorang laki-laki sehat!

Ukuran kelamin... dan apa yang lebih menyebalkan tadi, oh iya...

_**Keperjakaannya**_. Yang (memang) masih utuh.

Arggh, bagaimana ia tidak emosi!

"'Kecil'... kau akan diam saja?"

Naruto mengehela nafas panjang. Muncul ide di kepalanya, mumpung sedang berdua saja, mengapa tidak mengajak Sai bicara baik-baik?

Mungkin bila Naruto mengatakan semuanya secara langsung, jelas, dan lebih sabar, Sai akan mengerti.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik," Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Sai masih tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit. Senyuman mesum itu lagi.

"Pertama-tama... bisa tidak sih, kau tidak tersenyum mesum begitu?!"

Bibir Sai sedikit terpaut, terhibur dengan tingkah terus-terang Naruto. "Kau tidak suka?"

Naruto menatap bingung, peduli apa Sai dia suka atau tidak?!

"...Bu –bukan begitu. Hanya... yah, apa yang akan kubicarakan ini serius... jadi, erm, tolong?"

Naruto menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang memberikan balasan amburadul seperti itu. Kenapa dia juga harus gagap?

...Apa karena tingkah Sai yang mendadak lebih manis dan _**kedekatan tubuh**_ mereka berdua? Mungkin jadi.

"Baiklah. Lalu?"

Balasan yang terlalu sopan dari seorang Sai kepada Naruto. Dan, hey... entah siapa yang mulai mendekat, tapi rasanya jarak ini _**semakin tipis**_ saja!

"-Erm, yeah, aku hanya ingin tahu," Naruto behenti sesaat untuk memantapkan suara, "apa maksudmu selama ini, Sai?"

Sai masih diam. Alisnya hampir bertaut dalam menyerap kata-kata Naruto.

"Maksudku, kau sering kali mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu?" Sai seperti mengerti saat Naruto mengatakannya kali ini, "kau membicarakan _ukuranku_..."

"Aku hanya jujur," Sai memotong.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sai!" Naruto membalas jengah, "... kau juga menyingung-nyinggung soal keperjakaan orang lain. Dan itu MENYEBALKAN, kau sadar?"

Sai diam saja. Senyum mengembang sekali lagi di wajahnya, namun kali ini lebih tipis.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi? Oh iya! Jadi, yah, seperti yang tadi kutanyakan, apa maksudmu selama ini Sai?"

"Maksudku?" Sai seakan mencoba mayakinkan pendengarannya.

"Iya! Pasti ada tujuan di balik segala sesuatu, begitu kata guru Kakashi. Dan kau juga hanya bertingkah begitu padaku saja.... pasti ada sesuatu 'kan? Nah, bisa kau bilang saja padaku?"

Sai hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Sungguh, Naruto kedengaran seperti gadis minta pernyataan cinta! Mungkin tanggapannya berlebihan, mengingat dia sebenarnya menaruh minat pada si pirang ini... tapi, yah, keterus terangan Naruto memang cukup mengagetkan baginya.

"KAUU~ JANGAN TERTAWA!" Naruto berteriak antara kesal, malu, dan bingung dengan tawa Sai.

"Oh, baiklah," Sai menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Kini ia kembali tersenyum pada Naruto, tanpa takut. Karena entah bagaimana, senyumnya kali ini memang sengaja dibuat manis. Sengaja diciptakan untuk menarik simpati Naruto.

"Naruto, aku memang menginginkan sesuatu darimu."

Mata Naruto membesar ingin tahu, "Apa itu?"

Sai lantas membuka matanya lebar. Kali ini mata hitam pekat itu menatap langsung ke mata biru milik Naruto. Membuatnya gugup karena merasakan sesuatu yang masih buram akan jelas dalam seketika.

"Aku ingin kau jadi temanku,"

"Itu? Itu yang kau inginkan? Astaga, Sai, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu!" Naruto tertawa hangat.

"Iya, Naruto," Sai berujar singkat ketika tangan Naruto mulai merangkul pundaknya, "tapi ada satu lagi."

"Satu lagi? Apa?" Naruto bertanya semangat. Jika ini bisa membuat Sai tidak bertingkah menyebalkan lagi, apapun, sebisanya, dia lakukan!

"Sebelumnya, kita sudah jadi teman 'kan?"

"Iyaa~ Dan teman akan berusaha mengabulkan permintaan temannya! Sudahlah Sai, langsung saja," Naruto mencerocos cepat.

Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar..

...senyum di wajah Sai telah berubah menjadi lebih...

... penuh siasat.

Tak ubah juga dengan kilat di kedua matanya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan ya,"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Naruto...."

Naruto penasaran, rasanya sudah jauh lebih baik ketika mendengar Sai tidak lagi memanggilnya 'kecil'.

"Naruto... kamu mau..."

Naruto menanti dengan rasa ingin tahu yang meluap-luap.

"_**Naruto... kamu mau jadi **__**uke**__**- ku?**_"

...

"Eh?"

"_**Kamu mau jadi uke-ku, Naruto**_?"

"Bu, bukan... tidak perlu diulang. Aku cuma tidak tahu... artinya uke yang kamu bilang barusan itu apa?"

Sai menatapnya lekat-lekat. Setengah tidak percaya.

Namun, bukankah yang seperti ini yang menguntungkan?

"'Uke' itu.... _**kata ganti untuk 'sahabat'**_," Sai menjelaskan tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Sahabat? Bukankah tadi kita sudah jadi teman?"

"'_**Sahabat-sangat-akrab'**_" Sai menjelaskan ulang. Sekali lagi, TANPA rasa bersalah sudah membodohi anak orang.

"Ohh! Oh, ya, ya... baiklah Sai. Aku mau." Naruto membalas tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Kamu mau jadi uke-ku, Naruto?"

"Iya, Sai... Aku _**mau**_ jadi uke-mu, kok. Hhe," Naruto, berujar dengan mantap.

Naruto tidak tahu keputusan _**macam apa**_ yang telah ia buat.

Sedangkan Sai tahu, Naruto kini telah menjadi 'uke'(2) nya.

Dan beberapa saingannya di sana juga sudah tumbang...

...Kiba....

"Oi, Sai, yang di bawah sana itu apa? Sepertinya kelompok oranng sedang berkelahi.... eh, sepertinya aku kenal satu," Naruto berkata namun Sai tidak memperhatikan.

... sedangkan Sasuke...

"Astaga, Sai! Itu Gaara!" Naruto menyadari Sai yang sedang tidak fokus, dan tanpa sabar menunggu pergi ke bawah jembatan, "GAARA?!"

...dan si Ketua OSIS itu, Gaara...

... mungkin belum dapat Sai pastikan sama sekali.

**0o0o0o**

Ketika Naruto berhasil menuruni tanah landai di bawah jembatan itu, makin jelas kalau salah satu dari orang-orang yang berkelahi itu memang Gaara.

Lebih parah, nampaknya Gaara yang menjadi pusat pengeroyokan di tengah malam buta ini.

Ada 5-6 lelaki lain yang lebih dewasa dari Gaara, dan mereka semua –dengan sangat jelas– berusaha menjatuhkan Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak dari kejauhan. Ilalang yang basah membuat kakinya gatal dan jalannya pun licin untuk dibuat berlari.

Yang dipanggil nampaknya tidak menoleh.

Apakah Gaara kesulitan? Naruto mulai berpikir dalam hati. Apakah... nyawa Gaara terancam?

Naruto memperlebar jarak langkahnya mencapai Gaara. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Gaara.

"GAARA!" Naruto berteriak lebih keras ketika dirinya semakin dekat. Udara musim gugur yang lembap membuat tenggorokan Naruto tak nyaman untuk melakukan panggilan itu berulang kali.

"Naruto?" terdengar balasan dari Gaara meski ia tidak menoleh ke arah Naruto yang datang dari belakangnya.

Naruto sedikit lega mendengar suara itu. Lebih lega lagi begitu melihat kalau Gaara unggul dalam perkelahian itu.

Yap, Gaara unggul dalam perkelahian dengan 6 orang Om-om dengan badan 2 kali lebih besar darinya. Kalau Naruto tak salah lihat... bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuh dan wajah.

Whoa, siapa yang menyangka Ketua OSIS College bagian SMA juga seorang master martial arts?

Naruto tak dapat menahan diri untuk kagum.

Agak bodoh memang, tapi ia tak dapat menahan tubuhnya yang terpaku di tempat, dan matanya yang membuka seksama....

... mengamati setiap inchi pergerakan Gaara, tanpa ingin melewatkan satu hitungan pun.

Halus.

Namun mematikan.

Bukankah itu hal yang memikat dirinya saat pertama bertemu Gaara?

Sensasi yang sama kembali menyergap kepala Naruto.

Seperti pergerakan ayunan yang serupa.... yang selalu _**gagal**_ mencapai titik puncak justru di saat kau telah mendorong tubuhmu menantang angin.

Naruto selalu berakhir dengan perasaan menggantung karena merasa pernah mengingat Gaara lebih daripada ini.

Mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, membuyarkan konsentrasi dalam diri yang berfusi sebagai lamunan malam hari.

Dengan cepat, matanya membelalak dan mulutnya bersuara kagum menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya...

... keenam laki-laki itu sudah dikalahkan oleh Gaara.

Keenam laki-laki ber jas itu... eitss, mengenakan jas?

Orang berkelahi? Mengenakan jas? Keenam-enamnya pula...

Naruto kini berlari kecil mendekati Gaara, "Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara tidak menoleh ataupun bersuara untuk sesaat.

"Tu –Tuan Muda Gaara! Maafkan kami, Tuan Muda Gaara!" seorang di antara mereka, yang paling necis dan juga paling sedikit luka, bersimpuh di hadapan Gaara.

Ini semua membuat Naruto bingung, siapa sih orang-orang ini? "Er, erm... Gaa–"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika si pria tadi melihat kepadanya, "Maafkan kami juga, Teman Tuan Muda Gaara. Maaf, jika kami mengganggu kalian berduaaa!!"

Oke, pertanyaan berubah... Gaara siapanya mereka sih? Melihat tingkah mereka yang ternyata begitu hormat pada Gaara, Naruto jadi tidak habis pikir kenapa tadi mereka menyerang Gaara. Pakai bilang waktu berdua lagi... itu terdengar seperti dugaan orang dekat bukan?

"Cukup. Kalian semua akan pulang saat ini juga," terdengar suara Gaara yang tidak dapat dibantah.

"Ba –baik Tuan! Maafkan kami atas kecongkakan kami, harusnya kami tahu kami masih sangat jauh dari mengalahkan Tuan Muda! Kami harusnya tahu, kami masih belum layak membawa Tuan Muda pulang ke Suna!!"

Oh, baiklah... Naruto menangkap satu hal. Orang-orang ini anak buah Gaara, yang dimana... Gaara-nya adalah anak orang penting di Suna? Betulkah begitu?

"Pulang, kalau kalian mengerti," Gaara berucap dingin.

"Ta –tapi Tuan! Bagaimana dengan rencana pertunangan Tuan? Tuan Kazekage sudah menyusun segalanya untuk Tuan Muda dan dia meminta kami memastikan kepulangan Tuan!"

Gaara terdiam sesaat, menatap keenam bawahannya. Dia sangat mengerti rasa tanggung jawab mereka, sungguh. Namun, ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan urusan monarkis Suna.

Gaara pun membalikkan badannya, kini menghadap Naruto yang tampak syok dengan fakta-fakta mengenai Gaara yang baru saja diketahuinya.

Dan Naruto lebih syok lagi ketika Gaara _**meraih**_ tangannya... mengajaknya untuk berbalik arah, kembali ke arah manapun yang merupakan tempat mereka sebelumnya.

"Bilang kepada ayah, dan keluarga Nona Matsuri, aku menolak."

Dengan itu Gaara menghilang di balik ilalang dan jembatan yang membayangi tanah landai nan basah itu. Tidak peduli kalau sikapnya barusan bisa menambah beban pikiran sang ayah –hey, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali sang ayah _**betul-betul**_ memikirkannya, ataupun membuat keenam bawahan itu menduga macam-macam mengenai Naruto.

Karena yang lebih Gaara pedulikan adalah tanggapan Naruto setelah mengetahui ini semua.

Dan tentu –tak ragu ia sebutkan dalam hati, Naruto sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**7th piece's status : done**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

(1) Sepatu Puma –with Ferrari itu bener-bener ada. Dan, ASLI KEREN! Augiie pengen beli, tapi harganya nyampe jutaan... dan, well, sepatunya cocokkan buat cowok!

(2) Uke itu (incase you didn't know yet) adalah kata ganti untuk pihak submisiv dalam suatu hubungan sejenis. Ini fic shou-ai... jadi yah, Augiie pake istilah begini nggak apa –apa kan?

*sigh* Ini chapter ancuuurrrrrrrrr............... saia tahu. Chapter ini emang berasa kayak chapter crack gitu, secara banyak banget yang muncul dan banyak banget yang terjadi. Tapi, NAMANYA FESTIVAL... ya harus RAME! (ngeles *disentil ketapel*)

GaaNaru nya sih keliatan jelas banget yah di akhir? Tapi kan **masih** one-sided kok! SASUNARU FANS JANGAN BUNUH SAIA! Di bagian awalnya aja saia sengaja bikin teasing soal perasaan Sasuke yang sudah mulai 'peduli' sama Naruto. Kerasa nggak sih teasingnya?

Eniwei... segala KibaNaru ataupun SaiNaru di sini nggak akan ada yang dibawa serius. Segala pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, saran, apapun... silahkan kasih lewat REVIEW!!! ANON JUGA BISA!! Ngajak kenalan juga boleh... (senyum najong *didoain*)

**Next piece **_**Baby Fool**_** (Sasuke knows about Naruto being Sai's uke? Well, SasuNaru's going to town!)**


End file.
